Sons of betrayal
by lutyforce
Summary: Uma Sakura abandonada e dois frutos de uma traição inigualável, o fantasma do traidor volta a Konoha sem saber da dor que avia deixado mais uma vez...-Sasusaku e Naruhina-
1. Prólogo

**Como esta é a minha primeira fic achei melhor explicar algumas coisas logo de inicio, assim possam entender melhor.**

Sakura teve um curto relacionamento com Sasuke e esse acabou gerando frutos.

Sakura avia perdidos os pais em um dos ataques a Konoha o que deixou ela e sua irmã mais velha Tsubaki Haruno(sim, esse é um OC que eu fiz há muito tempo então achei ótima a oportunidade de coloca-la nessa fic).

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto e os outros estão com cerca de 23,24 anos(Lembrando que Naruto e Hinata são um dos casais que irão aparecer).

Vocês verão muitos OC que serão filhos dos casais, já que fico fazendo isso quando não tenho inspiração, então não se assustem.

* * *

**Prólogo**

-Sakura!Sakura acorde! Vamos você não pode ficar assim para sempre!

"_Eu conheço essa voz?"_

-Nee-chan!Por favor, não me deixa sozinha!

"_Alguém está me chamando..."_

-S-sakura-san!

"_Por que eu estou me sentindo tão pesada?"_

-Sakura você precisa ser forte você não pode abandoná-los!

"_Abandonar... quem?"_

-Vamos Sakura seus filhos precisam de você!

* * *

**Espero poder agradar a todos, e se comentarem quem sabe eu não posto mais rápido?**


	2. Coincidência ou destino

**Eu escrevi esse capitulo muito mais rápido do que eu imaginava, então eu espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Coincidência ou Destino**

_Parte abandonada de Konoha - Bairro Uchiha _

-Onee-san não deveríamos vir aqui!Okasan vai ficar brava!-O garoto falava preocupado, não deveriam estar ali, era a hora da soneca e depois que sua mãe descobrisse o que aviam feito com certeza ficariam de castigo.

-Ela não vai descobrir se você não contar. -Sua irmã gêmea falava tranqüila, ela não se preocupava com a raiva de sua mãe, nem de suas tias ou do seu tio Naruto.

-Você falou a mesma coisa quando fomos à floresta da morte. –Ele sempre era cauteloso, isso avia começado quando sua irmã entrou em uma briga para salva-lo e acabou muito machucada. Não queria ver aquilo acontecer de novo.

-Mas aqui não tem nenhum bicho grande. - Ela debochou, Eles ficaram dois meses sem tomates por causa daquilo.

-Isso não vai dar certo... – Ele sussurrava incomodado.

- Hehe.

Cada vez mais foram adentrando nas casas a muito abandonadas, a grama era espessa e muitas vezes não se podia entrar em algumas delas por causa das plantas que fechavam a suas entradas. Havia muito tipos de flores que cobriam os corredores.

-Ei, olha Suzume!Vamos levar umas flores para mamãe, - Ela parou subitamente. O irmão reparou a parada súbita e olhou na mesma direção e avistou um dos símbolos Uchiha com uma enorme rachadura.

-Alguém realmente não gostava do clã Uchiha. - Suzume falou com um frio na espinha, o clã de Konoha que foi totalmente aniquilado por uma pessoa do próprio clã, que depois suicidou, ou foi isso que sua mãe tinha lhes contado. Não gostava daquele lugar, cheirava a sangue.

-Espera um pouco... - Sua irmã falou quase em um sussurro.

- O que foi Harumi?- Ele perguntou deixando um pouco de nervosismo sair da sua voz.

-Da ultima vez que vimos aqui àquela porta não estava aberta. - Ela falou com um caroço na garganta. Não era boa coisa, mas teriam que investigar.

- Olha Onee-san, marcas de sangue. - Era possível ver uma pequena trilha se sangue seguindo casa adentro. Não precisavam falar mais nada, como nasceram gêmeos entendiam os pensamentos e dores um do outro além da estranha habilidade de poder usar o chakra um do outro.

Ainda não tinham entrado na academia ninja, mas sua mãe sempre pareceu muito preocupada como se a qualquer hora fossem tirados dela ou algo parecido por isso aprenderam algumas técnicas para sobreviver.

"Eu vou na frente, vamos fazer ele ou ela pensar que somos um e ai você ataca!"- Não sabiam como aquilo funcionava, mas dava certo. Seus chakras eram tão parecidos que se misturavam algumas vezes.

Andaram nas sobras seguindo o rastro de sangue, chegaram a ficar perdidos confundindo uma mancha de sujeira com uma de sangue, mas depois de algumas voltas acharam o caminho certo, a trilha terminava em um quarto escuro e a única luz provinha de um buraco no teto no corredor.

-Quem está ai? – Mesmo Harumi sendo corajosa, aquele quarto a dava arrepios. Um silêncio profundo, ela sentiu uma leve brisa no lado direito do seu rosto.

-Argh!- Seu irmão indagou e de imediato sentiu uma dor latejante no braço esquerdo.

- O-o que v-você quer?- Conseguiu pronunciar entre soluços.

Das sobras do quarto veio uma onda maçante de chakra que a fez tremer, dois orbes carmesins apareceu na sua visão, olhos cheios de ódio, dor, e talvez... Cansaço?

Agora ela sentia os seus próprios olhos ardendo, caiu de joelhos, estava ficando sem chakra, sua visão tinha ficado turva.

Aqueles olhos ainda a fitavam, mas dessa vez tinha algo mais... surpresa, agora ela via cada detalhe do quarto e também o rosto chocado por trás das encarou o homem que se parecia muito com o seu irmão mais novo.

-Su-zu-me?- Teve que forçar a saída das palavras, caiu sem quase nenhum som, e antes de apagar viu o homem ficar paralisado, ele estava muito ferido como se tivesse sendo caçado por alguém ou alguma coisa.

_Hospital de Konoha_

Sakura vivia cheia de papeis e tarefas, como diretora geral do hospital de Konoha não podia deixar escapar nenhum detalhe. Algumas vezes parava um pouco para olhar as fotos em cima da sua mesa, a maioria era dos seus filhos, mas uma ganhava um espaço especial, a foto do dia que eles nasceram, Tsubaki não queria permitir que todo mundo ficasse no quarto, mas no final não pode impedir.

-Sakura-chan! – Um Naruto que apareceu do nada gritou. Desde que havia aprendido a teleportar, seus clones apareciam quando se menos esperava.

- Quantas vezes eu já disse para não fazer isso Naruto!- Ela aumentou a voz para dar mais ênfase.

- Eu sei, e ainda estou me recuperando da ultima vez, mas eu não encontro os gêmeos!- Ele gritou desesperado.

Sakura esfriou a cabeça e reparou um pó verde no canto da boca de Naruto, ela chegou mais perto e tirou um pouco do pó do seu rosto, o esfregou entre os dedos e cheirou, sabia o que era aquilo, pó do sono. Sua casa era cheia de ervas e drogas medicinais não seria difícil para eles doparem o Naruto.

Ela deixou um bilhete na porta, tirou seu jaleco e pegou uma bolsa de primeiros-socorros, ultimamente vem precisando muito dela.

-Naruto, procure em Konoha de novo e chame Tsubaki. - Ela pedia tentando ficar calma.

-Hai!- E um 'poof' foi ouvido.

Sakura tinha que ser rápida, desde que Harumi e Suzume aprenderam a andar Konoha não teve muito sossego, logo depois que Naruto e Hinata tiveram o seu filho muitas pessoas falavam em se mudar. Para a sorte de todos ele tinha puxado Hinata, tanto por fora quando por dentro.

Seus filhos haviam puxado muito de seu pai, Suzume tinha puxado a sua aparência orbes e cabelos negros, mas suas franjas eram diferentes** (**N/A:Espero poder postar um link mostrando o desenho deles**), **Harumi tinha puxado seus cabelos rosa, mas seus olhos eram tão negros quanto do irmão, ela era tão teimosa quanto o pai e acabava levando o irmão junto.

- Fiquei sabendo da fuga dos 'anjinhos', o que ouve, quer que eu olhe na floresta da morte de novo?- Tsubaki falava enquanto saltava entre os telhados.

- Não, Naruto já olhou lá também... – Sakura fecha um pouco a cara e não passa despercebida por Tsubaki.

- Estamos indo para o bairro Uchiha não é?- Ela perguntou, a resposta veio com um vacilar no olhar de Sakura.

-Não gosto quando eles vão lá. - Ela sussurrou, começou a correr mais depressa e só parou quando chegou ao antigo bairro Uchiha.

-Vamos sair logo daqui, não quero me lembrar dele. - Sakura indagou esfregando os braços com uma sensação repentina de frio.

-Suzume!- Tsubaki gritou quando viu o sobrinho envolvido em uma pequena mancha de sangue. -Corte superficial, mas sangrou muito. Não é grave. - Tsubaki constatou já curando o garoto que dava alguns gemidos de dor.

-Vou entrar no quarto. – Sakura disse após olhar para ter certeza que o filho ficaria bem, pegou uma kunai e se preparou.

Não deu dois passos e avistou a filha no chão, não tinha nenhum arranhão só avia desmaiado, levantou ela com cuidado para ter certeza que estava tudo bem e a aconchegou no seu colo.

-Vamos para casa. - Ela falou gentilmente enquanto acariciava o rosto da filha.

- Sa-ku-ra... - Uma voz rouca e fria saia das sombras. Nunca tinha esquecido aquela voz, seu coração parou. Ouviu alguns passos que a fez andar para trás até ser iluminada por um buraco no teto. Os passos hesitarão, mas continuaram da mesma forma de antes.

As lágrimas corriam no rosto de Sakura involuntariamente, toda a dor havia voltado o homem que a abandonou em um banco frio, quando ela era uma simples Gennin e o mesmo que a tinha deixado sozinha quatro anos atrás, agora voltava do mundo dos mortos para atormentá-la.

-Sakura o que está acontecendo? Você está muito pálida. -Tsubaki falou já com Suzume desacordado em suas costas.

-Sasuke... - Ela pronunciou divagar como se quisesse que o que via desaparece se. Uchiha Sasuke estava em um estado deplorável na sua frente.

* * *

**Parabéns se você conseguiu ler até aqui!**

**No começo achei que estava muito sem ação, então decidi abusar da curiosidade das pessoas...**

**Espero que não tenho decepcionado**

**Por favor comentem!**


	3. Visitas

Esse capitulo foi um dos que eu mais tive que mudar, por causa dele tive que mudar todo o rumo da história mas espero que não decepicione ninguém.

Lembrando que Sasuke, Sakura e os outros pertencem ao Kishimoto-sama!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Visitas**

O Uchiha não se agüentou de pé e acabou caindo no chão.

-Não pode ser... Sakura eu sei o que você esta pensando, mas você tem que pensar nos garotos primeiro! Vá para o hospital eu levo o Uchiha. -Tsubaki tentava acalmar a irmã que estava à beira de lágrimas, sabia de toda a dor que a irmã tinha passado todos esses anos.

"**Ela está certa! A felicidade dos monstrinhos vem primeiro!"**Seu interior gritou, fazia tempo que não era incomodada por sua consciência então achou melhor obedecer.

Sakura colocou Suzume nas costas e segurou Harumi contra o seu peito, ela tinha a impressão de que logo os seus filhos estariam fazendo perguntas sobre o frio homem dos cabelos negros.

_Hospital de Konoha_

Mais uma vez ele teve aquele sonho estranho de estar de volta a Konoha, sua vida era feliz tinha redescoberto os sentimentos graças a Naruto e principalmente Sakura, sua amada Sakura, Ele achava que finalmente poderia voltar a ter dias de paz, formar uma família com _Ela _, que roubou tudo dele, sua mente, seus pensamentos, sua dor, sua alegria, suas lembranças felizes, mas tudo não passava de um sonho, ela ia se afastando cada vez mais longe...

"_Sakura eu... eu quero... você de volta..."_-Tentava chamá-la, mas não ouve nenhuma resposta e ela foi engolida por escuridão.

Acordou com falta de ar, lembrou de ter visto uma garotinha com os cabelos rosa com o sharingan ativado! Pensou bem e no estado que estava só podia estar imaginando coisas, estreitou os olhos estava muito claro, estava em um quarto de hospital, esperou seus olhos se acostumarem à luz e pode olhar pela janela, reconheceu o monte Hokage, claro. Qual outra vila além de Konoha o colocaria em um hospital e não em uma cela, suspirou a qualquer momento uma certa garota irritante abriria a porta e o abraçaria até ficar desacordado, faz quanto tempo?Doze anos desde que decidiu ir atrás da sua vingança, Konoha estava diferente...

-Então você acordou Teme. -Naruto veio com um sorriso bobo no rosto, Sasuke olhou para ele inexpressivo, mas Naruto não pareceu ligar.

- Você não mudou nada, ficou com essa mesma cara cinco anos atrás.- Naruto falou em um tom de deboche.

-Do que você está falando?Nunca voltei para Konoha!-Sasuke se exaltou.

- Só por que você não se lembra não quer dizer que não veio. -Naruto se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado de Sasuke e continuou sua explicação. - Tem um selo que bloqueia as lembranças na sua nuca. Já fizeram um contra selo para você poder se lembrar, vai lembra-se aos poucos vai ser um processo doloroso então você vai ficar mais alguns dias no hospital.

Sasuke parecia analisar cada palavra, mas seu rosto permanecia sem expressão.

-Por que eu deveria acreditar em você?- Disse com a voz rouca.

-Eu não vou obrigar você a acreditar só estou falando o que a Sakura-chan disse então tire suas próprias conclusões. -Naruto suspirou já esperava isso.

-Hiroki-kun Não corra no hospital!-Uma voz tímida era escutada quando a porta se abria bruscamente.

-Otou-san!- Um garoto de cabelos negros e de olhos lavanda corria em direção a Naruto.

-Desculpe Naruto-kun, mas Hiroki-kun disse que você tinha prometido a ele brincar de ninja. - Hinata olha para Sasuke e cora um pouco mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda era muito tímida-O-Ola S-sasuke-san!- Ela conseguiu falar.

-Quem é esse Otou-san?-Hiroki perguntou apontando para Sasuke em cima de Naruto.

- Ah! Esse é o amigo do Otou-san, aquele que o Otou-san teve que chutar o traseiro para trazer de volta para Konoha antes de você nascer!-Naruto falava de um jeito infantil, os olhinhos de Hiroki brilhavam.

-Naruto-kun não deve falar isso para o seu filho. - Hinata o repreendeu.

- Então esse é o Teme! Que era do Time da tia Sakura e do Otou-san!-Ele falou alegremente quando compreendeu.

- O que você anda ensinando para o seu filho Dobe. - Sasuke se sentiu estranho, nunca pensaria que veria o dia que Naruto teria uma família, está bom que todos em Konoha sabiam que Hinata sempre gostou de Naruto e o único que não sabia disso era o idiota do Naruto, mas era estranho ver aquela cena.

Sasuke tinha que admitir que estava com inveja, até mesmo Naruto que era receitado por toda a vila agora tinha uma família, a solidão voltou a incomodá-lo, isso não passou despercebido por Naruto.

-Hinata-chan dessa com Hiroki eu já estou indo. -Naruto entregou o pequenino para Hinata e esperou estes saírem. -Não se preocupe Teme você tem uma família e só se lembrar. - Naruto colocou a mão no ombro de Sasuke e saiu do quarto.

-Naruto você deveria estar organizado a documentação da minha sala!-A voz de Tsunade era ouvida em todo o hospital.

-Eu sei, mas eu tinha... - Naruto tentava argumentar.

- O que está fazendo aqui volte já para o trabalho!- Um grito foi ouvido e depois Tsunade entrou no quarto falando algo sobre o futuro Hokage ser menos preguiçoso.

-Tsk. Você é um problema ambulante!Uchiha Sasuke você faz idéia de quantos problemas você me causou?- Tsunade ficou irritada, teve muitos problemas em convencer os outros kages a deixar os gêmeos vivos, como Sasuke já estava supostamente morto eles pareceram de certa forma aceitar, não sabia o que iria fazer se tivesse que tirar os filhos de Sakura quando ela soube que Sasuke tinha desaparecido ela desabou, e quando recebeu a noticia de que ele estava morto só sobreviveu por que havia prometido para si mesma que cuidaria das crianças mesmo sendo mãe solteira.

Sasuke olhava para ela confuso, tentando ler suas expressões, mas só via uma carranca cheia de raiva.

-Bom agora isso não importa!- Ela falou tentando se acalmar. - Fiquei sabendo que parte da sua memória foi selada então vim de deixar um pouco a par da situação, primeiro Naruto conseguiu trazer você de volta para Konoha, você veio que deixou ser trazido, pois não tinha mais nenhuma vontade de ser um cachorrinho de Madara, segundo você foi julgado e condenado à morte, mas Naruto convenceu os outros kages que você poderia fazer trabalhos comunitários, e você ainda tem nove anos para pagar, e por ultimo você tinha fugido com Madara, esse acabou tentando te matar, não encontramos um corpo, tinha uma enorme quantidade de sangue que confirmamos ser seu então supomos que você estava morto. (N/A: ficou um pouco grande...).

A cabeça de Sasuke doía não só pela explicação longa, sua cabeça parecia explodir "Acho que era isso que o dobe quis dizer com 'processo doloroso'", logo algumas imagens vieram a sua mente, Sakura dormindo em um quarto e ele acariciava o seu rosto delicadamente, uma sensação de paz transbordava dele, porque estava tão feliz? "Por que ela estava ao seu lado" a voz saiu do fundo da sua cabeça.

Será que ele realmente sentia alguma coisa além de irritação pela Sakura? Ele estava perdido quantas coisas tinham acontecido nesses cinco anos?

-Tsunade-sempai, eu recebi o relatório do Uchiha, quando eu cheguei as enfermeiras estavam brigando para ver quem iria ficar com ele então eu tive que ficar, Sakura-chan me disse que ele está com uma aminesia temporária, talvez seja melhor assim senão garanto que ele voaria pela janela.-Como Tsubaki estava lendo as anotações não havia notado que o Uchiha estava acordado.-Droga eu tinha esperança que você não acordasse.

Uma aura tensa encheu o quarto, Sasuke não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era a medica que se parecia com Sakura, claro elas eram diferentes, a medica tinha os cabelos rosa escuro e parecia ser mais velha, os olhos eram de um verde fosco. Ele também não entendia por que ela queria matá-lo, ultimamente não entendia muita coisa.

Ela e Sasuke ficaram se encarando por um certo tempo.

-Por que você não se apresenta ele nunca tinha visto você antes, não é?-Tsunade falou vendo que continuariam assim por um bom tempo.

-Sou Haruno Tsubaki. -Falou friamente.

Haruno? Isso explicaria a semelhança evidente com Sakura, mas nunca tinha dito que tinha uma irmã quando ainda eram o time sete.

-Hei vocês não podem entrar ai! Esperem!-A porta foi aberta e duas criaturinhas entraram rindo com Shizune ofegando logo atrás.

-Desculpe Tsunade-sama, mas eles são muito rápidos. - Ela falou depois que recuperou o ar.

As duas crianças pararam de rir quando viram Sasuke, chegaram à beira da cama e começaram a sussurrar.

-Será que ele é o seu gêmeo do mal?- A garota perguntou seus cabelos rosa chiclete eram iguais ao de Sakura, uma franja caia um pouco sobre os olhos que eram totalmente negros.

-Não por que você é a gêmea do mal. -Ele respondeu ambos sem tirar os olhos de Sasuke que devolvia o olhar intrigado para a miniatura de si na sua frente.

-Ore, o que temos aqui... -Tsubaki falou estalando os dedos. - Vocês deviam estar em repouso no seu quarto se sua mãe soubesse disso. - Ela deu uma risada maléfica, eles tentaram correr, mas Tsunade os segurou antes que tentassem.

- Yo Sasuke! Vejo que esta bem melhor!- Kakashi apareceu na janela com o seu inseparável livro. Tudo que precisava era do seu sensei pervertido o incomodando.

A porta foi aberta com uma enorme violência, após a fumaça abaixar Sakura apareceu e seu rosto mudou de preocupação para alivio quando viu as crianças.

-Por Kami! Ainda bem que vocês estão bem procurei vocês por todos os lados!

"Por Kami! Quando foi que Sakura virou esse pedaço de mau caminho!" Os pensamentos de Sasuke estavam todos concentrados em coisas que nunca havia pensado, as curvas de Sakura eram bem definidas sobre o justo jaleco branco, os cabelos continuavam curtos e os lábios vermelhos carnudos. Sasuke não percebeu, mas Kakashi prestava atenção em cada gesto que deixava escapar, ele poderia e iria usar isso e alguma forma.

- Kaa-san!- Os dois gritaram saindo das garras de Tsunade.

Sasuke ficou um pouco chocado, como a _sua_ Sakura poderia ser mãe? E de gêmeos, mas vendo os três rindo juntos sentiu como se tudo que havia feito não importasse mais. Foi ai que ele começou a juntar as peças, Sua memória dos últimos cinco anos tinha sumido, Sakura era mãe de gêmeos que aparentavam ter quatro anos, e sua mente o tinha 'enganado' fazendo parecer que tinha visto o sharingan no rosto de uma menina com os cabelos rosa.

Sasuke encarou Sakura no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, ela tinha muito que explicar...

* * *

Espero que não tenha perdido a graça ou ficado enrolado de mais, mas preferi esclarecer as coisas logo para seguir rumo com a historia.

Não esqueça de comentar! Preciso do seu apoio!

Então Onegai (Por favor) Leitor-san! Comente!


	4. Conclusões Precipitadas

**Yo!Pessoas que ainda não desistiram de ler está fic feita por mim! Estou feliz por continuar escrevendo mesmo sem muitas pessoas comentando!**

**Espere que continuem querendo saber o que irá acontecer com o futuro de Suzume e Harumi pois ainda a muita coisa para acontecer!**

**MUAHAHAHA(N/A:risada do mal)**

* * *

**Conclusões precipitadas **

Sasuke continuou a fitar Sakura, ele esperava que ela o desse uma resposta para aquilo.

Sakura suspirou teria que pensar em alguma coisa não poderia simplesmente falar para Sasuke que tinha engravidado dele quando ainda estavam com dois meses de namoro, ela uma ótima ninja medica que engravidou antes mesmo se casar, se seus pais estivessem vivos com certeza iriam desertá-la, que ótima filha era ela.

E também não poderia disser aos filhos que o pai que nunca virão era um traidor, tudo o que ela menos queria era que os filhos não gostassem de Sasuke sem ao menos conhecê-lo.

"**Então o que você vai fazer em senhorita rainha da inteligência?" **seu interior falou, as vezes Sakura sentia falta daquele interior que só dava respostas impulsivas e que ajudava.

"**Ele ainda está te olhando é melhor pensar rápido"** Ele continuou com o tom debochado.

-Shizune leve as crianças para casa, vou trocar as ataduras do Uchiha então não deixe eles ficarem acordados ate tarde. - Sakura falou com o tom profissional que havia adquirido ao longo dos tempos.

Tsubaki foi em direção colocou a mão em seu ombro e sussurrou:

-Não faça besteira Sakura, você não é mais uma garotinha, qualquer coisa que houver me procure. -Tsubaki sabia ser muita autoritária e assustadora quando queria, desde que seus pais tinham morrido ela ficou mais presente na vida de Sakura, até tinha se tornado uma nin-médica para ajudar Sakura a evoluir.

-Não se preocupe, sei me cuidar sozinha. -Sakura respondeu um pouco confiante de mais.

-É exatamente com isso que eu me preocupo... - E saiu do quarto junto com Tsunade deixando Sakura sozinha com Sasuke.

Sakura foi até um armário e pegou as ataduras, colocou-as sobre a mesinha ao lado da maca e foi pegar algumas gazes.

-Você poderia tirar a blusa, por favor. -Sakura falou terminando de pegar os remédios. Quando se virou ficou fitando o lindo corpo de Sasuke que mesmo ferido ainda tinha a perfeita definição dos seus músculos, mas de um jeito ao mesmo tempo suave, uma dor bateu no seu peito, onde ele esteve esse tempo todo?Saiu do seu estado de choque e começou a tirar as ataduras velhas, não podia parar de se perguntar o que ou quem tinha feito aquilo para Sasuke.

Nenhum movimento de Sakura passava despercebido por Sasuke, inclusive a cara que ela fazia ao ver um corte mais grave. Sasuke finalmente se lembrou por que queria que estivessem sozinhos então tomou a iniciativa.

-Quem são as crianças?- Sua voz soava mais fria do que Sakura se lembrava.

"**São seus filhos idiota! Será que é tão difícil de acreditar que um Uchiha frio e egoísta pode se apaixonar! Shannaho!"** Sakura agradeceu aos céus pelo sharingan não ler pensamentos. Agora ou nunca.

-Olha é uma historia longa de se explicar então não tire conclusões precipitadas. -Ela falou torcendo para que Sasuke não estivesse tão bem quanto sua ficha médica dizia. -A minha mãe estava grávida e antes dela morrer quando descobrimos visemos de tudo para salvar os gêmeos, eles passaram a me chamar de Okaa-san por que sempre estava cuidando deles e como a Nee-san sempre teve que pegar missões muito difíceis para nos sustentar eles não se apegaram tanto a ela. – Sakura terminou cuidadosamente, Sasuke teria que acreditar nela.

-Hn. - Ele respondeu algo o dizia que ela estava mentindo, tudo nela mostrava isso, mas ele não podia arriscar a forçá-la, ela provavelmente começaria a chora dizendo frases sem nexo.

"**Acho que não foi só a memória que apagaram"** Seu interior debochou, mas graças a isso que Sakura teria mais tempo para pensar, precisava se preparar melhor, mesmo sendo mais forte do que antes não tinha certeza se agüentaria que Sasuke a rejeitar.

Agora somente os curativos do rosto precisavam ser traçados, Sakura retirou-o com muito cuidado, ainda tinha algumas marcas das queimaduras então decidiu curá-las por mais que não fosse nada serio não suportava ver o rosto de Sasuke machucado.

Concentrou o chakra na mão e o colocou delicadamente no rosto de Sasuke.

Mais lembranças vieram na mente de Sasuke, dessa vez o cheiro doce que vinha do pescoço de Sakura desencadeou uma serie de imagens e de lembranças dos seus encontros com Sakura, uma especifica chamou sua atenção, aquela em que tinha pedido Sakura em namoro no lago Uchiha.

_Flash back_

_-Sasuke! não quero ser só um brinquedo para ser usado e depois ser jogado fora!-Sakura gritou com Sasuke, ele odiava ter que brigar com ela, odiava ver as lágrimas no seu lindo rosto._

_-Se é isto o que você quer!-Ele respondeu puxando ela fortemente pelo pulso, as vezes ela sabia ser bem irritante._

_-Para Sasuke! Você está me machucando!-Ela lutava em vão, Sasuke a agarrou pela cintura e a colocou nos seus ombros a fim de ser mais rápido._

_-Não é assim que a carruagem anda Uchiha. -Ela desviou o olhar irritada, mas do mesmo jeito com o rosto corado._

_Sasuke a beijou a força, no inicio ela tentava sair das garras de Sasuke em vão, mas depois cedia ao beijo na medida em que ele ia se aprofundando, ele interrompeu o beijo quando ela iria o devolver._

_-Quem mandou você parar?-Ela falou com o olhar de 'criança que perdeu o doce'. Sasuke amava tudo o que ela fazia, no começo ele achava que por ela não sair da sua mente o incomodava o que na verdade significava que ele a queria para si próprio._

_-Sakura Haruno você quer namorar comigo?-Sasuke falou quando Sakura tentava se soltar dos seus braços. A cara dela era impagável, uma mistura de surpresa, alegria, confusão e raiva?_

_-Por que você não me falou isso antes? Não precisava ter feito isso!-Ela bateu no seu peito com força._

_-Sakura, eu ainda estou esperando a resposta. -Sasuke falou com um sorriso torto estava se matando queria saber a resposta._

_-Estava esperando por um pedido de casamento, mas acho que poço esperar. -Ela saltou nos braços de Sasuke rindo do próprio trocadilho. -E isso é um sim._

_Sasuke a beijou como se isso fosse à última coisa que iria fazer na vida, interrompeu o beijo quando precisavam de ar, Sasuke ficou encarando a luz que o lago refletia da lua, mesmo sendo imprevisto e ele estava planejando a pedir no pôr-do-sol, mas achava que a luz do luar parecia mais ser do jeito Uchiha._

_-O que foi Sasuke?-Via-se preocupação estampada no rosto de Sakura._

_-Nada só quero me lembrar disso. -Ele falou tirando um lindo anel de prata com um rubi._

_-Sasuke-kun... É lindo!-Sakura exclamou dando pulinhos de alegria._

_-Para você sempre se lembra de mim. -Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Sakura, fazendo-a tremer, e mostrou uma palavra grifada._

_-O que é SasuSaku ?-Sakura perguntou intrigada._

_- A junção dos nossos nomes, não importa o que aconteça eu não vou esquecer você Sakura... - Ele falou ainda abraçado com ela nada iria separá-los agora._

_Fim do Flash back_

A cabeça de Sasuke latejava, era uma lembrança muito grande, Sakura ainda estava curando o seu rosto e uma onda de culpa veio em mente, com o canto dos olhos viu que Sakura mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo ainda usava o anel que ele a tinha lhe dado.

Sasuke agiu por impulso e acabou beijando Sakura, ela não devolveu o beijo ficou ali enquanto Sasuke se deliciava com _a droga_ na qual ele tinha ficado viciado ao longo dos anos. Apos alguns minutos ele parou vendo que não conseguiria nenhuma reação.

-Me desculpe por não ter lembrado. -Ele tentou se desculpar, os olhos de Sakura ameaçaram chorar, mas não saiam lágrimas, a muito haviam secado.

-Não tem como apagar a que você me causou Sasuke, não tem como voltar atrás. -Sakura se afastou dele e saiu do quarto com o coração na boca em meio aos soluços.

* * *

Sakura foi para sua sala a começou a pegar suas coisas sem nem mesmo notar a irmã escondida nas sobras. Tsubaki sabia por que sua irmã estava assim, sabia que uma hora ou outra Sasuke iria se lembrar que sua ralação com Sakura era forte de mais.

-Eu sei do que você precisa, **A.B.C.D. **- Ela falou como se fosse o seu lema de vida.

-O que?- Sakura agora notando a presença da irmã e tentando esconder as lágrimas.

-_**A**_migas, _**B**_ebidas, _**C**_onsolo e principalmente _**D**_ormir. -Ela tinha conseguido arrancar um sorriso de Sakura.

* * *

**Esse foi um capitulo bem melhor do que eu imaginava, no começo eu não estava muito feliz com a idéia mas certas coisas que virão farão dele um capitulo necessário.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e não se esqueçam de postar!**

**Até o próximo capitulo que deve ser um pouco mais longo do que os demais por isso irá demorar um pouco -' **


	5. Amigas, amigas problemas a parte

**Esse foi um dos capítulos chave, me desculpem pela demora mas como tenho uma dura semana de prova pela frente(Mesmo sem ter aula em dia de jogo \o/)**

**O que me deixa mais cansada do que o normal, o capítulo não ficou tão grande como eu esperava, já que cortei um monte de cenas, mas acho que não mudei o seu conteúdo.**

**Chega de enrrolação e vamos a historia!**

**Agradecimentos as almas bondosas que postam comentários ^^**

**

* * *

Amigas, amigas problemas a parte**

Sakura saiu do hospital ainda relembrando do beijo que Sasuke tinha lhe dado, ela ficou chocada, como ele poderia simplesmente se lembrar e a beijar? Sem ao menos perguntar a ela qual era os sentimentos por ele agora.

"**Nós duas sabemos que você gostou do beijo do mesmo jeito"-**Seu interior falou dentro de sua mente confusa.

"_Isso não vem á questão"_-Ela corou como resposta.

"**Não tem como enganar a si mesma"**-Seu interior continuou.

"_Mesmo depois de tanto tempo o beijo dele continua do mesmo jeito... não, tem algo a mais..."_-Sakura pensou iguinorando seu interior.

A noite fria ajudou as suas lágrimas secarem mais rápido, ela diminuiu o ritmo quando já estava a uma boa distancia do hospital, até mesmo pensou em pedir alguns dias de férias, teria o final de semana livre, hoje iria beber com as amigas e amanhã iria para a feira, a dispensa estava quase fazia. Os gêmeos iriam gosta de ir com ela.

-Ei Testa aqui!-Ino gritou fazendo todos do bar se virassem para Sakura.

-Oi Porca!-Falou com mais cansaço do que queria. -Achei que você só voltaria no domingo. -Sakura falou sentando ao lado da amiga.

-É eu sei, mas não precisavam mais de mim porque o resto da missão era acertar acordos burocráticos então eu voltei. -Ela falou entre goles de sake. -Uhum!Hinata-chan!-Sakura tapou os ouvidos para evitar algum dano futuro.

-Boa noite Sakura-san, Ino-san. –Hinata falou timidamente por causa dos olhares voltados a ela.

-Hinata-chan, por acaso você deixou o Hiroki-kun com o Naruto?-Ino perguntou entre pequenas risadinhas.

-Sim, quando sai eles estavam dormindo no sofá com a TV ligada.-Ela respondeu curiosa pela a pergunta repentina.

-Tem certeza que é seguro? Você não lembra o que aconteceu da ultima vez?-Sakura também não se conteu a ar umas risadinhas.

Digamos que Hinata tinha deixado os dois sozinhos uma noite e quando voltou tinha lamem espalhado por toda a casa, já que Naruto e Hiroki tinham inventado 'a noite do lamem'.

-Ainda tem lugares da casa com lamem de porco. -Hinata falou em derrota enquanto as duas amigas gargalhavam.

-O que aconteceu com Hinata?-Tenten perguntou apontando para uma 'mancha negra' mesa. -O que vocês fizeram com ela?-Ela perguntou tentando não rir.

-Estamos relembrando do 'episodio do lamem'. -Sakura finalmente conseguiu falar.

-Episodio do... Lamem?-Uma voz de trás de Tenten falou.

-Ah Temari-san é uma longa história. -Tenten falou tirando uma lagrima do rosto.

-O que aconteceu? Achei que a prova chunin fosse semana que vem. -Ino falou quando conseguiu respirar.

-E é, eu só aproveitei e vim junto com Tenten.-Todas se entreolharam, sabiam que esse 'só aproveitei' siguinificava que ela queria falar com um certo cabeça de abacaxi.

-Mudando um pouco de assusto, é verdade que vocês encontraram o Uchiha achei que ele estivesse morto. -Temari falou olhando principalmente para Sakura.

-Sim... -Sakura falou encarando o seu copo.

-E era isso que eu tinha para te falar, Sakura-san o Sasuke-kun está realmente mal. - Hinata falou séria.

Sakura desviou o olhar na tentativa de que mudassem de assunto e voltassem a rir, antes o assunto Sasuke era proibido nas conversas e agora pareciam que todos queriam arrancar isso dela.

-Sakura você já contou a ele... Você sabe, sobre os gêmeos. -Tenten falou sentando-se à balançou a cabeça pesarosa, e depois engolindo uma boa dose da bebida.

-E quando você pretende contar?-Ino falou após sua quarta ou quinta garrafa.

-Eu não quero contar... -O silencio dominou a mesa, ninguém queria brigar com a Sakura ali, todas sabiam o quanto era difícil todas estarem reunidas.

_Sete garrafas depois..._

-AHA!Testa você ta com uma cara de bêbada!-Ino falou cambaleando com Sakura e Hinata pela rua já que Tenten e Temari preferiram sair antes que acontecesse alguma coisa.

-_Eu?_Porca você por acaso já olhou pra _sua_ cara!-Sakura deu um solavanco e quase caiu no chão.

-Ne Sakura-san*hoop*, cê não disse*hoop* qi a Tsubaki-san ia ti buscar*heep* onde ela tá?-Hinata falou devagar enquanto escorava na Sakura.

-Ah! É mesmo, ela ta no... HOSPITAL!-o coração de Sakura parou.e Hinata acabou caindo com a súbita parada.

-Esse doeu. -Ino falou fazendo careta para Hinata estendida no chão.

_Hospital de Konoha_

O turno da noite estava tranqüilo, os corredores e quartos praticamente vazios,isso era perfeito assim se tivesse que lutar não haveria muito tumulto.

Tsubaki espreitava pelos corredores, mesmo tendo permissão para ir a qualquer área do hospital se fosse vista naquele andar seria um suspeito.

Entrou no quarto silenciosamente, seu alvo virado de costas provavelmente não a veria dando muito mais vantagem para ela e foi calmamente até o seu alvo, pegou uma kunai e sem misericórdia a jogou. Não ouve sangue, só fumaça, Tsubaki se amaldiçoou por não ter notado.

-Não vai conseguir nada fazendo isso. -Uma voz caçoada falou saindo das sombras.

-Kakashi maldito! Eu juro que depois que eu matar Sasuke você é o segundo da lista!-Ela gritou sabia que não havia ninguém nos quartos do lado.

-Calma, calma, estamos em um hospital não é mesmo, alem do mais eu só pus o clone, quando cheguei Sasuke não estava aqui.-Kakashi tentou falar afim de salvar sua pele da Haruno raivosa.

Tsubaki bufou e foi em direção a porta sabia exatamente onde o Uchiha estaria.

-É melhor pensar antes de fazer algo no qual vai se arrepender.-Kakashi falou no seu ouvido e dessa vez bem serio.

-Kakashi por que você não vai...!-Tsubaki parou quando viu que ele não estava mais ali. -Hump! E melhor eu não ver essa sua cara de cachorro sem dono por um bom tempo!-Ela falou com se de alguma forma ele escuta-se.

Finalmente chegou na cobertura do hospital com o vento forte os lençóis farfalhavam a luz da lua.não foi difícil, mesmo a noite, ver um certo cabelo pegou a kunai, mas hesitou, o Uchiha não estava mais lá.

-Quero te perguntar algumas coisas. -Escutou sua voz fria, mesmo de costas podia sentir o sharingan nas suas costas.

-Pergunte logo, graças a Kakashi vai demorar um pouco até eu conseguir te matar. -Ela caçoou colocando uma nota mental para bater **muito** no Kakashi antes dele morrer.

-O que aconteceu com Sakura depois que eu morri?-Ele ignorou a resposta de Tsubaki.

-Ela não te falou sobre os gêmeos não é mesmo?Ah droga! Deixamos vocês sozinhos só pra isso!-Tsubaki começou a reclamar.

-De quem eles são filhos?-Ele continuou frio.

-Da Sakura, se você não notou Harumi tem o mesmo tom de cabelo dela, a menos que aja outra pessoa de cabelo rosa chiclete. -Tsubaki falou muito debochada.

-Quem é o pai?-Ele estava começando a ficar impaciente, segurou o braço de Tsubaki e virou para poder encará-la com o sharingan, para surpresa de Sasuke os olhos de Tsubaki estavam brancos sem pupilas como o byakugan.

-Não é o byakugan se é isso que você está pensando, você acha que iria criar os gêmeos sem ter nenhuma proteção contra o sharingan?-Ela falou com um largo sorriso.

-O que os filhos da Sakura têm haver com o sharingan?-Mesmo estando totalmente confuso continuou com o seu tom frio e sua cara inexpressiva.

-Tudo a partir do momento em que _você_ é o pai deles _Uchiha_. -Tsubaki falou com desgosto.

-Meus... _Filhos_?-Sasuke falou devagar para absorver um pouco daquilo, uma coisa dessa importância teria que se lembrar.

-Você não vai se lembrar Sakura nunca chegou a falar com você, quando ela descobriu você já era declarado morto. -Tsubaki falou com ironia.

A cabeça de Sasuke doía mais do que o normal, e dessa vez foi tão forte que ele desmaiou.

-Hump, tomara que ele tenha morrido dessa vez... -Escutou antes de apagar...

_Flash back_

_O Uchiha tinha acabado de ter a melhor noite de muitas que iriam por vir, se dependesse dele, Sakura finalmente era totalmente sua e ele era totalmente dela, saiu da cama com cautela para não acordá-la e pelo sorriso em seu rosto era um sonho muito bom._

_Desceu para a cozinha e pegou um copo de água, até podia prever aqueles corredores cheios de mini-Uchihas pra lá pra cá.Iria fazer de tudo para ser um bom marido e pai, e do mesmo jeito não teria como escapar daquilo já que recentemente descobrirá que Sakura perdeu os pai e que agora vivi com a irmã mais velha, que aos olhos de Sasuke foi de uma forma bem discreta ameaçadora. _

_Sentou e ficou imaginando como seria a sua vida agora, mesmo que não tivesses maneiras de apagar o seu passado sempre poderia recompensá-lo com o futuro que teria por vir._

_Sasuke fechou a porta da geladeira e ficou em estado de choque, um único sharingan que ultrapassa as sombras de uma mascara laranja e com um largo sorriso que nem precisava ser mostrado._

_-Ora, ora, não achei que você fosse do tipo apresado Sasuke-kun. -Madara falou com uma voz infantil__** (N/A: voz do Tobi)**__._

_Sasuke ativou o sharingan de reflexo e pensou se Madara sabia que Sakura estava lá. Ele estava desarmado, sua katana estava no quarto e fazer uma invocação ali com certeza acordaria Sakura._

_-Sem muitas alternativas não? Mas eu tenho uma proposta para você. -Ele mudou o seu tom de voz._

_-O que você quer?-Sasuke falou frio não podia deixar o nervosismo o controlar._

_-Os seus olhos, preciso que você faça mais uma missão na Akatsuki, o seu time Taka o espera._

_-E se eu não quiser ir com você?-Madara deu uma risadinha, mas logo se recompôs._

_-Então digamos que a garota no seu quarto não verá a luz do dia. -Sasuke soou frio, ele sabia que Sakura estava ali, talvez ele soubesse de tudo desde a sua volta a konoha._

_-Espere ai.-Sasuke foi em direção a um quarto onde deixara os seus pertences, vestiu-se e colocou a capa da Akatsuki que ainda estava no meio das suas coisas, ficou com vontade de se despedir com um longo beijo, mas aquilo com certeza iria fazer com que ela lhe pergunta-se varias coisas._

_Então ele escreveu uma nota em um peque no pedaço de papel e o deixou bem visível para Sakura._

_-Não achei que fosse se despedir. -Ele falou com ironia. Sasuke resistiu a vontade de socá-lo e obrigá-lo a engolir cada palavra que ele disse, mas agora tinha uma fraqueza e não podia deixar ninguém se aproximar dela. _

_Madara colocou a mão no ombro de Sasuke, ele olhou bem para a cozinha, a sala e a escada que dava para o quarto em que Sakura dormia inocentemente, abaixou a cabeça sentindo culpado por deixá-la outra vez, mas pelo menos dessa vez ele a deixou com mais do que um simples 'obrigado' e um banco frio..._

"_**Sakura, **_

_**Tenho certeza de que você poderá me odiar por sair assim da sua vida outra vez mais a única coisa que te peço é para que me espere mesmo que todos digam o contrário, você nunca sairá da minha mente. **_

_**Eu te amo...**_

_**Sasuke".**_

_**

* * *

**_**Sabe eu realmente não me acho uma boa escritora, talvez porque como já sei do acontecer da historia não vejo que o que eu faço é mesmo uma boa história, **

**Eu realmente fico feliz em ler uma segunda opinião a não ser a minha( Que não vale muito quando se está escrevendo)**

**Então por favor fação essa pobre alma de escritora novata feliz e postem um comentário e só clicar no lindo botão abaixo**

**(Nem que seja para dar um oi!)**


	6. A proposta de Sasuke

**Queridos leitores, GOMENASAI!****GOMENASAI!****GOMENASAI!****GOMENASAI!****GOMENASAI!****GOMENASAI!****GOMENASAI!**

**Desculpe mas as provas estavam um pouco difíceis e eu levei muitas recuperações TT^TT**

**Mas não se preocupem nem tudo está perdido, e como vocês esperaram muito por este capítulo(ou não)ele foi prolongado...**

**Espero que gostem, já que as minhas notas não são motivo de inspiração.-'**

* * *

**A proposta de Sasuke**

Sua cabeça latejava, seus olhos estavam pesados de mais e ainda por cima não se lembrava do que tinha feito noite passada por causa da sua maldita ressaca, a última coisa que lembrava foi de correr para o hospital para ver se sua irmã não tinha matado o Sasuke.

Sakura fez com que o álcool saísse do seu organismo antes que tivesse mais algum problema, abriu os olhos e estava no seu quarto, não no mesmo quarto já que ela e a irmã compraram uma pensão inacabada depois da morte dos seus pais.

Eram de três andares tirando o sótão e o porão, além de salão de jogos, salão de festas, salão do jantar e salão de café da manhã, e o que fez sua irmã realmente gostar de lá, as banheiras termais.

Levantou-se e foi tomar um banho para tirar de vez a ressaca, saiu e vestiu uma blusa larga e um short moderadamente curto já que estava em casa e era um dia bastante claro de Sábado. Desceu correndo as escadas para ver se os garotos já tinham voltado e encontrou um bilhete quando passava pela cozinha.

_**Sakura,**_

_**Eu não sei como vou te explicar isso, mas vou tentar de uma maneira direta... Ontem à noite fui matar Sasuke**_ (Nesse ponto Sakura gelou e começou a ler rápido)_**, bem, não deu certo por que Kakashi falou umas coisas e ...**_(Ela respirou e voltou a ler com calma)_**, isso não importa, mas quando o achei, ele ficou fazendo umas perguntas e eu sinceramente tinha achado que você já tinha falado pra ele e eu tava com muita raiva do Kakashi porque...! O que eu estou querendo dizer é que eu falei pra ele que Suzume e Harumi são filhos dele, ai depois ele começou a ter convulsões, eu iria deixá-lo lá mais você chegou de Deus sabe lá onde, bêbada, e me obrigou a levá-lo para Tsunade**_ (Sakura tentou não imaginar a cena dela bêbada acordando Tsunade no meio da noite),_** que não ficou nada feliz em ser acordada àquela hora da madrugada, mas ajudou a resolver a situação, chamou pai da Ino para extrair as memórias de Sasuke e acabamos por descobrir muitas informações importantes e agora ela me mandou para uma missão confirmando alguns detalhes, deve durar uma ou duas semanas.**_

_**Desculpe-me...**_

_**Tsubaki**_

-_P.S.: Tsunade mandou eu hospedar Sasuke na nossa casa._-Se Sakura não estivesse sentada estaria no chão.

Como podia encarar Sasuke agora que ele sabia de tudo? Se pudesse iria se esconder em algum lugar para nunca mais ser vista. Como estava se descabelando em busca de uma solução não notou certos passos entrando na cozinha.

-Você esta bem, Sakura?-Todos os nervos de Sakura alertaram atrasados a presença de Sasuke. A cor o rosto de Sakura sumiu e Sasuke começou a ficar preocupado.

-E-eu e-etou b-b-em Sasu-ke-kun. - Gaguejou, seu pescoço estava duro e demorou certo tempo para poder encarar os olhos ônix intrigados.

-Tem certeza? Você esta mais pálida do que o tal do Sai. -Sasuke falou com um anormal sorriso de canto da boca o que tinha acontecido com ele? Será que a convulsão tinha danificado o cérebro?

-H-hai. - Se levantou do banco e foi pegar uma água na geladeira se amaldiçoando por estar igual à Hinata.

Sentiu braços fortes a envolvendo e a puxando para trás apertando um pouco contra o peito nu impedindo a sua fuga, corou, já tinha estado muitas vezes presas naqueles braços fortes não iria se esquecer da sensação tão facilmente.

-Não tem nada para me contar, Sa-ku-ra. -Sasuke sussurrou no ouvido de Sakura que derretia ao escutar a voz sexy e rouca no seu ouvido.

-Me desculpe Sasuke-kun, mas agora eu não posso fazer as escolhas por mim, eu não queria que você ficasse comigo por causa deles, mas também não queria dar a eles um pai que não os aceitasse então eu... -Sakura foi interrompida por um beijo e dessa vez ela não resistiu, ficaram ali por cerca de dez minutos trocando beijos, afinal tinham que recompensar cinco anos.

Pararam para pegar fôlego e quando Sakura ia começar a fazer perguntas Sasuke colocou o indicador na sua boca pedindo silêncio.

-Você escondeu a verdade de mim por causa deles mesmo sabendo que isso iria te machucar Sakura, não te culpo, agora temos que pensar o que vai ser de nós daqui pra frente, eu, você e os gêmeos. Você me deu uma família Sakura, você me deu um novo sentido para minha vida. - Sasuke deu um rápido beijo em Sakura e sorriu estava de ótimo humor hoje, agora que finalmente descobriu que Sakura não tinha escondido a verdade por que o odiava, mas sim para proteger os filhos.

-Sakura por que esta chorando?- Sasuke perguntou e cada vez mais lágrimas rolavam no rosto da sua pequena cereja.

-Você não faz idéia do quanto eu esperei por esse momento!-Ela sorriu pulando nos braços de Sasuke e ambos caindo no chão da cozinha. Eles riram quando viram a posição que se encontravam, mas suas risadas foram interrompidas quando o som de pequenos passos.

-Kaa-san! Estamos em casa!- Os gêmeos gritaram do hall em uníssimo tom.

- Por Kami eu esqueci!-Sakura falou baixo tentando sair de cima de Sasuke.

-O que foi?- Ele disse risadas debochadas.

-Eu prometi a eles que iríamos à feira! Pode não parecer, mas é uma das poucas coisas que fazemos juntos. -Sakura falou em sussurros com medo de que eles escutassem.

-Ah. Posso ir?-Sasuke perguntou magoado por ter perdido tanta coisa da sua própria família.

-Claro!-Sakura ficou levemente corada e deu um beijo rápido na bochecha de Sasuke. -Vou trocar de roupa, e melhor vestir uma camisa esta meio frio hoje.

Sakura correu para o seu quarto e encostou contra a porta, suspirou relembrando a imagem de Sasuke sem camisa no chão da cozinha, quem a visse agora acharia que ela era só mais umas daquelas adolescentes que vivem suspirando por um amor não correspondido, ela estava muito feliz, mesmo antes nunca tinha visto a face de Sasuke tão expressiva assim, claro que o rosto de Sasuke só tinha ficado mais bonito ao longo do tempo.

Uma breve sensação de tristezas veio Sakura não sabia se realmente poderia fazer isso com Sasuke, está bem que ela tem o direito de ficar com o Sasuke, foram cinco anos perdidos e com um bilhete que dizia para esperá-lo, mas e se ele tivesse conhecido outra pessoa quando foi embora? E se tivesse alguém esperando por ele em algum lugar?

Deixou os pensamentos de lado e foi se trocar colocou uma calça preta uma blusa branca e um casaco leve com algumas flores desenhadas. Desceu para o Hall o mais rápido que podia e viu Sasuke conversar alguma coisa com os gêmeos, mas ambos pararam quando me viram.

-Vamos?

**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

Sasuke não podia deixar de se sentir incomodado com tudo aquilo, Era meio estranho ver uma mini-cópia de se mesmo na sua frente andando com uma mini-cópia da Sakura sendo que a única diferença era que seus olhos eram totalmente negros e frios, uma pena não terem puxado os lindos olhos de Sakura.

Vestiam casaco e cachecóis, mas não pode deixar de notar que nas suas bulas o símbolo dos Haruno era visto em suas costas, e se dependesse de Sasuke mudaria isso. Tinha que fazer isso com calma não sabia o que fazer estando diante de duas crianças, talvez teria que pedir ajudar a Naruto, e deve ser difícil para eles verem a sua mãe com um homem estranho para eles.

**Narrado por Sasuke**

-O que você quer com a Kaa-san?-A mini-cópia de Sakura apontou o dedo para mim com o tom frio dos Uchiha. Seus olhos ônix me encarava com intensidade.

-Eu...

-Não pense que pode fazer o que bem entende!-Ela me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse responder, me pergunto quem ela puxou, ri mentalmente com a possibilidade de Sakura ter alguma espécie de dupla personalidade ou algo do tipo.

-Mas...

-Não adianta tentar nos enganar até o Tio Naruto é capaz de perceber isso!- Será que está tão óbvio assim? Não que o que eu sinto por Sakura seja um segredo só não consigo me expressar bem.

-Quantos anos vocês tem?-Perguntei antes que ela me interrompe se outra vez.

-1... 2...3...4...!Quatro anos e... –Ambos contavam nos dedos, o mais engraçado foi quando os dele acabaram começaram a usar as mãos dela. -Onze meses!-Eles gritaram quando acharam a resposta certa.

Já ia perguntar outra coisa, mas esqueci totalmente quando vi Sakura descendo apressadamente as escadas, vestia roupas simples, mas parecia mais alegre e com mais vida e não com o tom pálido de hoje cedo.

-Vamos?-Ela perguntou sorrindo timidamente.

-Hai!-Eles falaram dando saltinhos.

-Suzume, Harumi, - Ela os segurou pelos ombros os fazendo olharem para mim. - Esse é Uchiha Sasuke, ele vai morar aqui enquanto não arrumam a casa dele então sejam gentis ele é uma pessoa **muito importante** para a Kaa-san, está bom?-Sorri quando Sakura destacou a parte de eu ser para ela _muito importante._

-Hai. -Eles murmuraram não tão animados assim.

_Região comercial de Konoha_

-Ora não fiquem tão emburrados assim!-Sakura tentava animar os filhos que estavam com os braços cruzados. Pelo visto vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

-Você não pode nos trair assim Kaa-san!-Eles falaram juntos, ainda estava me acostumado com aquilo.

-De vocês estão falando?-Sakura olhou para eles de modo inquisidor, não devia gostar de ser julgada pelos próprios filhos.

-A Kaa-san não devia arrumar um namorado sem antes nos consultar!-Eles sussurram em tom de desgosto e só ai fui entender de que se tratava de mim.

-Por que não vão comprar alguns doces?-Sakura falou de modo ameaçador, eles mostraram a língua para mim e saíram correndo.

- É impressão minha ou eles são muito possessivos?- Falei cobrindo a pequena distancia entre mim e Sakura.

- Você precisa ver quando eu estou fazendo compras, não me deixam comprar nada acima dos joelhos. - Sakura não teve como não rir e eu me dei o privilegio de sorrir também.

-Bons garotos. -Falei ficando sério novamente

-Hei!-Sakura me deu um leve tapa no ombro.

**Narrado por Sakura **

Era uma cena que a muito eu desejava ver, Sasuke e os nossos filhos, está bem que eles parecem bem estranhos com a presença de Sasuke, acho que inconscientes sabem que ele é o seu pai biológico.

Sasuke não ligava para as ameaças deles, parecia observar cada palavra e cada movimento e se podia ver a felicidade em seus olhos, Sasuke estava mais protetor, atento a qualquer sinal de perigo e acho que um pouco nervoso também não é todo dia que você descobre que tem filhos ainda mais gêmeos.

-Sasuke pode comprar as verduras para mim, Suzume, Harumi, mostrem a ele onde está. -Falei enquanto eu seguia para a outra direção.

-Como vai Baa-san!-Falei acho que um pouco mais feliz do que o habitual.

-Ah! Sakura-chan! Como vão as crianças?- Ela respondeu. - O mesmo de sempre?

- Sim, mas acho que hoje vai ser dois quilos. - Falei pedindo arroz.

-Oh! Quando você falou que o pai deles eu não duvidei, mas ele parece um galã de filmes!-Ela falou corando quando viu Sasuke voltar com uma sacola cheia de _tomates?_

-É... Tem razão... - Falei com um tom gozador. Lancei um olhar interrogativo para Sasuke e ele apontou para os gêmeos que começaram a assobiar.

-Acho que já compramos tudo, **e mais algumas coisas. **–Falei com certa ironia. - Vamos voltar para casa hoje vai ser um dia cheio.

**Narração normal**

O almoço foi tranqüilo, claro que havia um silêncio perturbador, mas correu bem. Sasuke ajudou Sakura a lavar as vasilhas, deixaram os gêmeos com Hinata, mas Naruto já havia saído depois foram ver Tsunade precisariam resolver a questão do bairro Uchiha, ele estava totalmente destruído com poucas casas de pé.

_Prédio do Hokage_

- Entre. – A voz de Tsunade foi ouvida por trás da porta.

- Mandou chamar Tsunade-sama?-Sakura falou entrando e Sasuke logo em seguida.

-Sim, agora que o Time sete está completo poderei passar a missão de vocês. - Durante a busca por Sasuke o Time sete acabou ficando com dois integrantes a mais.

Naruto pulava falando algo sobre usar uma nova técnica, Sai deu mais um de seus sorrisos falsos e Kakashi e Yamato estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa.

-Silêncio Naruto!Tsk! Como todos sabem o clã Uchiha era responsável pela polícia de Konoha por isso a missão de vocês vai ser ir aos escombros do antigo bairro Uchiha e dar uma limpeza geral.

-O QUE!-Naruto gritou. - Você nos chamou só para fazer uma faxina?

-Então quer dizer que o futuro Hokage está se recusando a limpar a sua vila?- Tsunade se levantou falando em um tom sarcástico.

- Naruto não adianta reclamar, vamos quanto mais cedo começarmos mais cedo terminamos. - Kakashi falou puxando Naruto para fora antes que conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa.

- Sasuke eu quero falar com você em particular você e a Sakura. - Ambos assentiram e entraram de novo para a sala deixando-os as sós com Tsunade.

- Espero que Tsubaki tenha te informado os acontecidos de ontem à noite.- Sakura assentiu corando por causa da situação vergonhosa que deve ter passado.

-Olha eu sinto muito se falei algo inútil, e porque anteontem nos fomos beber e...

-Você bebe?- Sasuke perguntou muito confuso.

- Não a muitas coisas para se fazer em Konoha quando se está de licença. - Ela corou um pouco mais segurando a vontade de rir por causa da cara de confusão que Sasuke fazia.

-'Coof' 'coof', vamos deixar isso de lado, eu gostaria de falar sobre algumas informações importantes que tiramos de Sasuke ontem à noite. - Eles ficaram sérios. - Quando bateram na minha porta Tsubaki já tinha feito os primeiros socorros a Sasuke e não corria mais risco, mas o problema e que ele sussurrava coisas sem nexos, chamamos a pai de Ino para nos ajudar e descobrimos a história toda. - Sasuke e Sakura se entreolharam tensos com medo do que vinha. - Madara chantageou Sasuke quando soube do seu relacionamento com Sakura, não bastando isso ele o aprisionou na dimensão do Mangekyo Sharingan com o objetivo te tirar algumas informações sobre konoha, como não as conseguiu tentou matar Sasuke e se livrou do corpo.

-Mas cinco anos?- Sakura falou após um longo silêncio.

-Pelo visto isso prova a persistência dos Uchiha. - Tsunade falou se virando para Sasuke. - Mas mudando de assunto, como pretendem contar para os gêmeos, creio que eles não vão aceitar tão facilmente. Principalmente Harumi.

-Vamos dar um jeito. Sasuke finalmente falou segurando a mão de Sakura que corou.

-Podem ir agora, e Sakura, por favor, evite sair com Ino. - Tsunade falou se voltando para os papeis.

Sakura murmurou um sim e saiu do prédio, já estavam a poucos metros do bairro Uchiha quando Sasuke interrompeu o silêncio.

- Avise para eles que vou mais tarde, tenho que resolver uma coisa. - Ele a beijou na testa antes mesmo que ela pergunta se o que iria fazer desapareceu deixando Sakura confusa.

- Sakura-chan? ...Achei que o Teme estava com você. - Naruto falou notando a falta de Sasuke.

- Ele disse que iria resolver alguma coisa, nem me deixou perguntar o que era. -Ela respondeu.

A curiosidade só aumentou quando Sasuke apareceu no fim do dia dizendo que podia deixar os gêmeos na casa do Naruto e que ele a acompanhava até em casa, mas teria que ir com vendas nos olhos.

-Sasuke por que esse mistério todo?- Sakura falou irritada. Sua curiosidade estava botando sua paciência à prova.

-Pronto pode tirar a venda agora. - Ele sussurrou no seu ouvido.

Quando Sakura tirou a venda viu o salão de jantar todo cheio de velas e flores com um perfume delicioso e uma das mesas prontas para um jantar a dois. Um cheiro delicioso estava saindo da cozinha fazendo o estomago de Sakura roncar.

-Vá se arrumar estarei te esperando. -Sasuke falou para ela entre pequenos beijos no pescoço.

Sakura subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pode, e várias vezes parava e pensava se aquilo não era um sonho ou algo assim. Entrou no seu quarto a procura daquele vestido que Ino tinha te dado de aniversário.

-Ele tem que está aqui em algum lugar! Tenho certeza!- Sakura deu pulinhos de alegria quando achou a caixa com o vestido desejado. A caixa estava toda empoeirada, mas o vestido estava deslumbrante. Correu para o banheiro e tomou banho, se secou, passou perfume e maquiagem e vestiu o deslumbrante vestido vermelho. O vestido era longo só havia a alça esquerda que descia em direção ao lado direito por fim fixando dando a impressão de um tomara que caia, e na base do vestido se destacavam algumas rosas de tecido de veludo negro.

Enquanto Sakura se admirava por ainda entrar no vestido Sasuke bateu na porta, mas como Sakura não escutou resolveu entrar.

-Você está... Maravilhosa... - Sasuke não conseguia fechar direito a boca o que fez com que Sakura chegasse a um tom parecido com o do vestido.

-Não precisa ficar fazendo essa cara!- Sakura falou desviando o olhar quando voltaram ao salão.

-Hn.

Quando se sentaram à mesa a comida já estava posta, até mesmo as taças. Sakura olhou para aquilo um pouco espantada, mas preferiu perguntar depois.

O jantar seguiu silencioso, para eles só a presença um do outro já bastava, pelo menos para um jantar. Sasuke foi o primeiro a terminar, então ficou observando Sakura comer, ela não ficava incomoda com aqueles olhos a observando e uma hora ou outra trocavam alguns sorrisos.

- A comida estava ótima Sasuke-kun. -Sakura falou quando tinha terminado.

-Que bom que você gostou, Ino e as garotas me ajudaram a fazer. -Ele falou segurando a mão de Sakura.

-Então está explicado o porquê de tanto romantismo. – Sakura sabia que de alguma forma elas mandavam Sasuke fazer tudo em vez de ajudarem.

-E... Desculpe por àquela hora eu só estava tentando dizer a _minha noiva_ que elas estava mais bonita do que qualquer outra mulher que eu já tenha visto.

-Não tem problema Sasuke-ku... Espera! Você falou noiva?-Sakura estava mais vermelha do que o seu vestido. Sasuke tirou a caixinha do bolso e abriu revelando um anel de ouro muito parecido com o que Sakura usava.

-Sakura Haruno, você gostaria de casar comigo?

* * *

**Mas uma parte da história finalizada, nada como um bom capitulo postado de manhã, ajuda muito quando se tem um longo dia pela frente,**

**Então? Gostou?Odiou? Teve vontade de abraçar o seu computador? Ou vontade de joga-lo pela janela?**

**Espere não chegue a esse ponto ainda, irão vir muitos capítulos pela frente**

**Para sua felicidade ou tristeza **

**Por isso não deixem de comentar e me ajudar( pelo menos psicologicamente ) a melhorar minhas notas e fazer uma boa fic^^ **


	7. À moda Uchiha

**Esse foi um capítulo realmente curto.**

**Espero que mesmo sendo curto não decepcione ninguém^^**

* * *

**À moda Uchiha**

_-Sakura Haruno, você gostaria de casar comigo?_

-NÃO!-Por uns instantes eles se olharam chocados com que acabaram de escutar, depois do choque ter passado procuravam o dono daquele não.

_-Você ta louca?Se a Kaa-san souber que agente...!-_Suzume sussurrava para a irmã antes de serem pegos por Sasuke e Sakura.

-Se a kaa-san souber o que?- Sakura perguntou repetindo as palavras do filho de um modo infantil.

-Hons ão orhamos h reno ubum in ão reciamos i ai nenhum!-Harumi tentava falar, mas a mão de Suzume ainda estava na sua boca.

-Suzume solte a sua irmã e deixe-a falar. -Sakura pediu gentilmente.

- Você ia aceitar sem ao menos nos perguntar!-Harumi falou de modo acusador.

-Não é bem assim... -Sakura tentou contradizer.

- Não minta Kaa-san! Da pra vê muito bem que você gosta do Sr. Cubo de gelo! Se eu não tivesse gritado você ia aceitar!-Ela terminou tentando enxugar as lágrimas que desciam no rosto.

-Harumi... -Sakura se abaixou para encarar a filha. - Sasuke é o Otou-san de vocês... Ele só queria ficar com a Kaa-san para virarmos uma família... -Sakura falava calma para tentar fazer a filha se acalmar.

-Nós somos felizes! E eu não preciso de um Otou-san! Eu não preciso!- Harumi saiu correndo e nem mesmo Sasuke que assistia a tudo estático podia fazer alguma coisa.

-Nee-san!-Suzume gritou indo atrás de sua irmã.

-Harumi!Suzume!-Sakura gritou, já ia atrás dos filhos quando Sasuke a segurou.

-Sakura vá se trocar e chame os outros, está escuro e precisaremos de quanta ajuda puder. -Sakura abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Sasuke já tinha ido embora.

_Algum lugar em Konoha_

"**Nee-san! Nee-san me responde! Você não pode me deixar sozinho!"- **Suzume tentava escutar a voz de sua irmã na sua cabeça. Sempre quando ela fugia Harumi gostava de 'falar' com o irmão até ser encontrada, e na maioria das vezes os dois acabavam sumindo.

"**Nee-san eu to com medo!" **– Suzume agora notava que não sabia onde estava, sozinho e perdido, tudo o que fazia dependia da irmã, até mesmo o chakra era dividido entre os dois.

Suzume começou a correr o mais rápido que podia no meio daquela floresta não sabia para onde estava indo, estava assustado, nuca sentira medo antes pois sempre estava com a irmã e ela nunca o deixava ter medo. Distraído com seus pensamentos tropeçou em uma raiz elevada torcendo o pé.

-Argh!-Resmungou quando a dor começou. -*Shf* *shf*... Kaa-san!-Gritou com todo ar que tinha nos pulmões.

Sasuke escutou um grito e correu em direção a este, estava péssimo não tinha feito nada para impedir, seu coração parecia estar sendo esmagado, era um péssimo pai. Não demorou muito e encontrou Suzume chorando no chão.

-O que aconteceu?- Sasuke perguntou muito preocupado. Suzume apontou para o pé tentando tirar as lagrimas da cara. O pé estava torcido, mas nada muito grave, Sasuke ficou aliviado se algo acontece a um dos dois nunca se perdoaria.

-Vem, eu te carrego. - Sasuke se agachou e pegou o filho cuidadosamente, e a memória dele sendo carregado por Itachi veio em mente.

-Me ajuda a achar a Nee-san... Ela não queria falar aquilo... Ela só ta com medo da Kaa-san chorar de novo... -Suzume falou choroso afundando sue rosto nas costas de Sasuke.

-Nos vamos acha - lá, a Kaa-san está muito preocupada com vocês dois. - Sasuke usou um tom infantil e deu um sorriso para o garoto.- Mas eu também preciso da sua ajuda...

Os olhos de ônix Suzume brilharam na escuridão da floresta, ele abraçou Sasuke pelo pescoço e sorriu.

-Arigatou Otou-san!-E as lagrimas voltaram a escorrer no seu rosto.

_Casa dos Uzumaki's_

-Kaa-san! Kaa-san!- O pequeno Hiroki puxava a barra do kimono da mãe.

-O que foi querido?- Hinata pegou o garoto que estava com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

-É o Otou-san! Ele ta comendo o meu lamem!- O garoto falou cruzando os braços.

-Naruto... Se quiser eu faço mais para você não precisa pegar o do seu filho... - Hinata falou tranquilamente indo em direção a cozinha.

-Hinata-chan os gêmeos fugiram de novo, Sakura-chan me mandou um clone. -Naruto deu um beijo de despedida em Hinata e bagunçou os cabelos negros de Hiroki. - Tenho que ir... - E desapareceu.

_Flash back_

_-Hum... Onde que o Hiro colocou aquele lamem de porco?-Naruto procurava a refeição instantânea do filho para um pequeno lanche da noite._

_-Naruto eu preciso urgente da sua ajuda. -Sakura falou ofegante escorando na porta dos fundos._

_-Sakura-chan! O que aconteceu?Se for por causa do Sasuke eu juro q...-Naruto falou fechando o punho._

_-Não é isso! Harumi, ela não quis aceitar que Sasuke e eu vamos nos casar e acabou fugindo, logo depois Suzume foi atrás dela e Sasuke e eu ficamos sem reação. - Ela falou depois de respirar._

_-Sasuke pediu você em casamento! Ele voltou a quase uma semana!-Naruto falou espantado._

_-Naruto não temos tempo para isso!-Sakura falou fechando os punhos._

_-Eu vou ajudar, mas eu quero ser o padrinho!- Naruto falou indicando o polegar._

_Sakura deu um sorriso cansado e desapareceu em um poof._

_Fim do flash back_

"Não se preocupe Sakura-chan, tenho certeza que o Teme está com eles..."-Naruto já tinha um lugar onde poderia começar a procurar afinal a primeira vez eles a encontraram lá.

A noite estava sem nuvens e a lua parecia ter uma cópia perfeita refletindo no lago, os sons da floresta davam um som relaxante e tranqüilizador, Harumi mantinha os olhos fixos na água e via o próprio rosto, mas o rosto no lago tinha os olhos vermelhos sangue.

-Eu gostava de ficar aqui quando era pequeno. -Uma voz fria e gentil veio de trás, Harumi virou rapidamente para descobrir quem era o dono dessa voz.

- O que você quer? A Kaa-san te mandou aqui?-Harumi voltou a encarar o seu reflexo no lago.

Sasuke ficou ao ver aquela menininha com o sharingan ativado, ao mesmo tempo em que estava orgulhoso também estava preocupado sobre o que iria acontecer com uma criança prodígio.

-Não eu vim aqui para pedir a mão da sua Kaa-san. - Ele falou sentando ao lado da filha.

-Você ta perguntando se pode casar com a Kaa-san? E por que eu ia deixar?-Harumi se levantou e bateu os pés.

-Por que eu posso fazer a sua Kaa-san feliz. -Sasuke olhou diretamente nos olhos da garota agora ônix, e viu o medo profundo. - Não precisa ter medo, vamos para casa. -Sasuke estendeu a mão para Harumi que aceitou com um pouco de receio.

-Isso!-Harumi virou-se para o mato que acabara de falar. Correu e verificou que era Suzume.

-Baka! Você não olha pro chão quando ta correndo!-Harumi bateu no irmão e este simplesmente sorriu.

-É bom ter você de volta Nee-san!-Ele disse quase chorando.

Eles abraçaram-se enquanto Sasuke observava a cena com um sorriso bobo na cara.

-Vamos pra casa!-Eles exclamaram juntos.

-Mas é claro que não vou deixar você ganhar a guerra!-Harumi apontou o dedo indicador na cara de Sasuke.

-Hn. -Sasuke sorriu, mas é claro que a partir de agora as coisas seriam a moda Uchiha. - Eu não vou desistir tão fácil...

* * *

**Agora começa oficialmente a briga de Sasuke X Harumi**

**Não vai ser uma briga mesmo mais como uma competição calorosa entre pai e filha**

**Talvez não tão calorosa assim, então aguardem o proximo capítulo '_As dez provas de Sasuke'_**

**E e claro, comentem por favor...^**


	8. Extra segredos ocultos

**Olá, espero que não queram arrancar as minhas tripas mas esse é um capítulo extra**

**Ele não iriam se encaixar como capítulo mas também não poderia ser deixado de lado**

**então seja lá como queiram me matar esperem só mais um pouco...**

* * *

**Extra - Segredos ocultos**

_Casa dos Nara_

Nas manhãs calmas de domingo os Nara não costumavam acordar cedo, mas tudo parecia conspirar contra a pequena Modoka que teve seu sono perturbado por 'pequenas pedrinhas' na sua janela. Arrumou-se e foi checar, quem fora o idiota que teve a infelicidade de acordá-la. No caso, os idiotas.

-Vocês fazem idéia de que dia é hoje?-Falou cruzando os braços tentando evitar o frio da manhã, sua beleza era, entre outras palavras, exótica. Os cabelos negros comum entre os Nara decaiam bagunçados sobre o seu rosto com características de sua mãe estrangeira, alem dos orbes em um tom quase imperceptível de verde.

-Bom dia para você Modoka-chan. - O garoto com os olhos diferentes falava em um tom debochado. Obito Hatake era um garoto muito cobiçado entre as kunoichi mais novas, este foi trazido por Kakashi quando voltava de uma missão, mas pela a enorme semelhança entre o garoto e o ninja copiador havia boatos de que ele tinha um relacionamento com alguém fora da vila. Os prateados cabelos curtos do garoto lembravam Kakashi sendo a única diferença entre os dois os olhos já que o olho direito era igual ao de Kakashi diferenciando apenas pelo o azul escarlate do olho esquerdo.

-Hatake, por favor, temos problemas maiores... - Asuma Yuuhi (N/A: não lembro de eles falarem o nome do filho do Asuma então coloquei Asuma mesmo...) tentava acalmar os nervos das crianças ao seu redor, era o único que tinha se graduado na academia ninja e já era um chuunin por isso sentia responsável pela 'trupe', seus pais provavelmente nem faziam idéia de que eles estariam fazendo. Cabelos curtos e bagunçados mais os olhos carmesins herdados de sua mãe.

-Eu preciso de ajuda!- Harumi parecendo um tomate de raiva, ela era a garota mais orgulhosa que se podia imaginar, quando ela pedia um favor então era uma situação de extrema dificuldade.

Modoka olhou para a Haruno com certa preocupação, mesmo sendo três anos mais velha e sendo boas amigas nunca a vira tão determinada a deixar o seu orgulho de lado, ela sabia que não gostava do pervertido Hatake e mesmo assim chamá-lo?Ainda por cima chamar Asuma! Ele já tinha se formado, não seria muito justo pedir algo que poderia ser prejudicial a sua ficha.

- Modoka-san, nos desculpe, mas realmente precisamos da ajuda de todos vocês.- Modoka remexeu desconfortavelmente, Suzume sempre foi melhor com palavras do que a irmã, o problema era, ele era _muito _bom com as palavras.

-Qual é o problema dessa vez?-Falou, não iria tentar não resistir àqueles olhinhos fofos e aquela voz doce e meiga.

-É o novo namorado da tia Sakura. - O pequeno Uzumaki falou pedindo colo esfregando seus olhos demonstrando claro sinal de sono, Asuma atendeu o seu pedido, o pegou meio constrangido.

-Namorado? Ela nunca fez mais do que dar foras em caras em alguma festa!-Obito se exaltou tento olhares confusos dos pequenos em relação a algumas palavras.

-Seja lá o que isso for, ela disse que o Sr. Cubo de gelo é o nosso Otou-san!- Harumi ainda meio indignada com o fato, olhou para o chão furiosa como se ele fosse o culpado por todos os seus problemas. Suzume sentiu claramente a sua frustração e tentou acalmar a irmã segurando a sua mão.

- O problema é que não conhecemos nada sobre ele, nem a tia Tsubaki nem a tia Hinata queriam falar, como se quisessem esconder algo de nós. -Suzume falou com mais medo do que queria.

-O que querem que nos façamos? Invadir o escritório da Hokage?-Asuma falou debochado, enquanto o pequeno Uzumaki dormia em seu colo. Um brilho veio dos irmãos Haruno.

- Nós só precisamos de alguns minutos. -Os gêmeos falaram em uníssimo. Seus olhos emanavam uma aura maliguina.

_Prédio do Hokage_

"Não acredito que eles levaram isso pra frente, cara olha a idade deles! Ainda nem saíram das fraldas e já estão mandando na gente. Isso é depressivo..." – Obito pensava quando chegaram na devida porta.

-Agora é só ir lá e pegar o que agente pre... -Harumi foi interrompida por Modoka.

-Selo explosivo nos dois cantos da porta, bombas de veneno escondida sob parte da porta além de alarme silencioso para os ANBU. -Ela sussurrou para Obito e Asuma, mesmo sendo preguiçosa Modoka nunca deixava a guarda baixa.

Tiraram os selos explosivos e desativaram a alavanca para as bombas, deixando alguém do lado de fora prendendo um imã para o alarme silencioso não ativasse, e esse alguém foi Obito.

-Mas por que precisamos da ficha dele? Querem ver se era um bom aluno na academia?- Asuma sussurrou, a sala estava fedendo a bebida e estava lotado de papeis por todos os cantos, montanhas de papel.

-Por aqui... - Rapidamente eles seguiram a ordem de Modoka que tentava chegar ao lado direito da sala totalmente bagunçada. Ela foi tateando a parede até achar um pequeno botão abrindo uma passagem para uma escadaria.

-Eu desço na frente. -Asuma falou pegando uma kunai. Durante todo o percurso Modoka desativou de cinco a quatro armadilhas, Hiroki se agarrava na perna de Modoka, uma hora ou outra sendo acalmado pelos gêmeos.

-Finalmente. -Asuma suspirou de alivio quando chegaram a uma sala iluminada por algumas velas e cheias de documentos, pergaminhos e livros.

-Qual é o nome dele?-Modoka perguntou sentindo que deveriam sair o mais rápido daquele lugar.

-Umika Sasuke!-Harumi respondeu meio desconcentrada por causa de uma aranha que descia no outro lado da sala. Ela balançou a cabeça não querendo sentir medo na frente de todos. - Uchiha Sasuke!Gomen... (N/A: abreviação de Gomenasai, desculpe).

-Aqui!- Asuma falou após alguns minutos de procuras, mas mandou um olhar para modoka e viu que não era um bom sinal, a ficha dele era cheia de partes bloqueadas e na maior parte restrita.

-Me deixa ver!-Harumi pediu esticando os bracinhos, era muito pequena e não alcançava as fichas. Modoka e Asuma se entreolharam e tiraram a parte que falava sobre seu rendimento na academia.

Harumi pegou o papel e ficava afirmando com a cabeça.

-Você ainda não sabe ler direito não é?

Ela negou.

-A folha está de cabeça para baixo... - Gotas desceram da cabeça de Asuma e Modoka, sabiam que o orgulho falava mais alto para a pequena Haruno.

-Como vamos tirar isso daqui antes que a Hokage apareça?-Modoka perguntou começando a suar frio. O livro era enorme demoraria, mesmo para ela, memorizar aquilo tudo.

-Deixa com agente!-Os gêmeos gritaram animados para mostrar sua habilidade a pouco tempo colocou o livro em uma mesinha no meio da sala, e colocou duas cadeiras na frente para que os gêmeos pudessem sentar.

Eles subiram nas cadeiras, pegaram na mão do outro e fecharam um olho, enquanto o olho aberto tomava um tom carmesim e logo três vírgulas pretas apareceram, a cada pagina que passavam mais assustados eles ficavam, Asuma podia sentir a quantidade de chakra que fluía de um para o outro só com um simples toque das mãos.

-Acabamos!- Eles exclamaram animados com os olhos lentamente voltando ao normal.

-Vamos dar o fora deste lugar!-Modoka pegou o livro e deixou tudo como estava quando chegaram.

Os gêmeos deram sinal de tontura, então foram carregados por Asuma enquanto Modoka carregava Hiroki. Mesmo com o peso extra subiram mais rápido do que desceram. Asuma apertou o botão e escutaram um gemido.

O sangue congelou, alguma coisa se mexia de baixo de todos aqueles papeis, Asuma nem esperou a confirmação de quem ou o que estava ali de baixo e saiu correndo em direção a saída, batendo no ombro de Obito para que este acordasse.

Foram direto para casa do Yuuhi, que era a mais longe do prédio do hokage, sua mãe não estava em casa o que ajudaria um pouco. Colocou os gêmeos e Hiroki na sua cama, estavam cansados, deviam ter usado muito chakra com aquela estranha técnica.

-Vocês conseguiram o que queriam?-Obito perguntou ofegante, sustentando o corpo com as mãos nos joelhos.

-Sim, mas só os gêmeos conseguiram gravar tanta informação. - Todos os olhos se voltaram para as crianças na cama, eles os constantemente os chamavam para brincar de ninjas, mas isso vai muito além de qualquer brincadeira inofensiva.

-O que está fazendo?- A Nara perguntou quando Asuma chegou com a mão envolvida em chakra na testa de Suzume.

-Não se preocupe vou tirar as informações do livro e apagá-las da memória deles. Pelo visto esse cara é realmente o pai deles... -O tom da sua voz não agradou muito Modoka que começou a se remexer na parede contraria a cama.

-Como assim?-Ela teve coragem de perguntar.

-Então a senhorita gênio não sabe?-Hatake perguntou levando um copo de água bem gelada por cada um.

-Do que estão falando? Nunca vi nada parecido com isso. - Irritou-se.

-Os Uchiha eram um importante clã de konoha até ser aniquilados por Uchiha Itachi, logo em seguida Uchiha Sasuke, o ultimo sobrevivente traiu a vila para poder vingar-se. E conseguiu. -Ele vez uma pausa quando começou a retirar as informações.

-Meu pai me falou que a Sakura-san sempre foi apaixonada por ele, mas ele não disse nada sobre terem um caso, ou qualquer coisa relativa a isso. -Obito tentava se lembra de algum detalhe que pudesse ter sido esquecido.

-Então isso quer dizer que esse nukenin (N/A: ninja fugitivo) é o pai deles?

-Ele foi considero morto antes de terminar a sua pena, mas não é mais um nukenin. -Asuma respondeu Modoka quando terminou de absorver as informações e apagá-las.

-Essa história está muito mal contada. - Os três concordaram silenciosamente.

-Bem eu tenho um jeito de descobrir se podemos ou não confiar nesse cara. -A atenção foi voltada para Obito com um sorriso debochado. Sabiam que nada de bom viria daquele sorriso.

-Fale antes que eu me arrependa. -Modoka cruzou os braços em irritação.

-Nós só precisamos que ele passe por dez provas!- Obito exclamou com um meio sorriso.

-An?- Ambos olhando para o garoto com duvidas de que ele realmente era normal.

-De onde você tirou isso?-Asuma resolveu quarar o silêncio.

-*coof*ichaichatatics*coof*coof*-Ele falou rápido de mais para que entendessem, mas resolveram deixar isso de lado.

Suspiros, não havia uma única vez que não acabassem em uma burrada sem que os gêmeos estivessem por perto. Mas dessa vez o assunto era muito sério e cada um deles sabia muito bem como era ver os pequeninos chorando, não gostavam nem mesmo de lembra daquele dia.

-Vamos esperar para que os garotos acordem e vamos explicar o que deveram fazer. -Hatake falou animado. -Que comessem as provas!

* * *

**Teve muitas coisas sendo abordadas ao mesmo tempo, me desculpe se ficou muito confuso**

**Mais algumas coisas a esclarecer,**

**Modoka é filha de Shikamaru e Temari, os fãs de ShikaIno por favor me desculpem, não tenho preferência por nenhum dos dois mas não gosto quando o Sai fica boiando... **

**Obito deve ter em volta dos dez a onze anos, quero fazer um OC para ficar com Kakashi e acho que a maioria feminina agradece por isso.**

**Todos sabem que Kurenai estava grávida do Asuma então não achei muito problema colocar o filho deles, ele deve ter quatorze,quase quinze anos o que explicaria um pouco a não aparição dos seus colegas de equipe.**

**Espero que não tenha decepcionado e não se esqueçam de deixar algum comentário.**

**(Nem que seja só para dar oi) **


	9. As dez provas de Sasuke

**Me desculpem pela demora -'**

**As provas estão me consumindo pouco a pouco e quando uma acaba ainda faltam dez...**

**Espero que aproveitem o capitulo**

* * *

**As dez provas de Sasuke**

Dez provas, somente estas provas podem comprovar o quanto o homem sujeito a elas se revela um homem perfeito, as provas variam de coragem a inteligência em várias situações. Somente aquele que for bem sucedido em todas as provas será um bom pai para os pobres gêmeos Haruno...

1ª Prova - Salvamento

Quando Hiroki tinha falado sobre um cachorrinho imaginavam um cachorro um pouco... Menor. Akamaru era gigantesco, mas para sua sorte tinha um sono muito pesado, assim o arrastaram meia Konoha, fazendo seu pelo branco virar marrom.

-Olha ele!

-Shh!

O Uchiha nem desconfiava de nada quando saiu da pensão dos Haruno, mas quando estava prestes a atravessar a ponte escutou algo cair no lago. Quando se virou deparou com a imagem de Akamaru imundo nadando no meio do lado. Mesmo estando chocado com o fato simplesmente o iguinorou e segui seu caminho até a cidade.

2ª Prova – Paciência

O dia de Sasuke começará estranho, mas o pior foi quando um Naruto faminto apareceu no seu pescoço como um urubu.

-Ei Teme, você pode pagar um lamen pra mim?Eu to sem dinheiro ag-

-Não Dobe! Tenho meus próprios assuntos para cuidar. - E saiu antes que seu amigo loiro continuasse a insistir.

Não muito longe dali uma risadinha foi escutada.

-Você me deve quatro pratas.

3ª Prova – Agilidade

Os nervos estavam quase saltando da sua cabeça quando Sai o chamou para um pequeno treino com Naruto, agora alimentado, Yamato e Sai. Claro que nunca iria negar mas não estava muito afim de treinar.

O treino não foi lá muito desgastante, a não ser as kunais de uma provável armadilha defeituosa de Naruto, o que foi uma coisa estranha, sabia que naruto era idiota mais não aponto de fazer uma armadilha que acertasse a si mesmo.

- Vocês viram aquilo! Ele desviou de todas!- uma moita exclamava animada.

-Tá brincando, elas nem chegaram a raspar nele!- A outra reclamava.

- Otou-san!- Uma outra exclama a beira de lágrimas.

4ª Prova – Velocidade

Isso estava se tornando um incomodo, sentia que o dia não podia piorar, para o seu azar podia. Um ANBU apareceu na sua frente dando ordens de comparecer ao escritório da Hokage.

Ele não foi à pessoa mais rápida do mundo, ainda mais quando notou que seja lá quem o estivesse observando parou no momento em que a palavra Hokage foi tocada, bem achou que já estava na hora de aprender alguma coisa com Kakashi e perder do caminho.

5ª Prova – Organização

- Meu Deus... - Claro que ficariam chocado com que estava vendo, de acordo com a ficha que ro- pegaram emprestado do Uchiha no escritório da Hokage ele era uma pessoa organizada. O que estavam vendo diante de si era um quarto( si é que pode falar assim daquela bagunça toda) totalmente desarrumado. Roupas espalhadas por todo o lado gavetas fora do lugar cama sem lençóis além de outra coisas que não souberam identificar.

- Pequena pausa.

- Bem até agora o Uchiha falhou em todas as provas, não acho que vale a pena continuar. - A garota de mascara de rena falou bocejando.

- Não podemos desistir assim! Temos que continuar!- O garoto com a máscara de pardal falou tentando convencer os mais velhos a todo custo.

- Suzume-kun, não podemos fazer nada. - O garoto com máscara panda tinha a voz suave tentando acalmar Suzume.

- Ele não passou agora vamos lá chutar o traseiro dele!- A garota com máscara de corvo ria de um jeito maligno.

- Bem já que vamos ficar discutindo isso sugiro que nos dividimos. - O garoto com máscara de cão suspirou.

-Como assim?-Asuma perguntava com receio.

- Uma espécie de pros e contras Sasuke, uma equipe que e a favor e outra que é sou contra.- Ele argumentava.

- Eu também.

-Modoka-chan!- Ele exclamou alegremente.

-Então acho que eu e o Hiroki-kun somos pros.- Asuma cutucou o Uzumaki que já estava dormindo.

-E eu e o Suzume somos cont- Harumi ia puxando a mão do irmão conto este a puxou para trás.

-Não Nee-san! Eu sou pro!- Bateu os pés no chão para dar mais ênfase.

-Ah! Traidor! – Ela estreitou os olhos e desviou o olhar.

6ª Prova – Flores

"Raposa alvo na mira!"-A voz de Asuma enchia os fones do rádio. "Raposa alvo na mira..." Um suspiro longo foi escutado. "Hiroki-kun..."

-H-Hai!- O menino gaguejou, definitivamente não estava prestando atenção. - O Sr. Cubo de gelo e-está próximo do p-ponto!- Gaguejou o mais rápido que pode.

"Pardal visão clara do alvo?"

-Hai!-Suzume falava animado o plano tinha que dar certo.

Realmente tudo estava contra ele, agora teria que procurar um bando de ladrões que estavam dando alguns problemas hoje, como se não bastassem os seus. Estava tentando fazer tudo como o planejado quando uma multidão apareceu do nada. Como estava em frente à Yamanaka's Flowers decidiu tomar um atalho pelos telhados.

Missão fracassada.

7ª Prova – Tentação

Sasuke perdeu bastante tempo fazendo o desvio do caminho, e o pior que não tinha comido nada desde que saíra cedo da pensão dos Haruno, já que estava perto da feira decidiu dar uma parada para um lanche não iria perder mais tempo do que o planejado.

"Cervo armadilha plantada?"-Obito sussurrava no rádio chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam por perto. "Ei me liga!"-Murmurou a última parte para uma garota que pareceu ofendida.

- Plantada, e aproveite para plantar vergonha na sua cara!-Modoka fez questão de gritar a ultima parte, atraindo mais olhares curiosos.

"Ei Harumi você está bem?"-Modoka perguntou notando o silêncio da garota.

"–_É um veneno sem cor, sem cheiro e sem gosto ele não terá nenhuma chance kukuku..."_-Modoka engoliu a seco essa garota tinha um demônio selado em algum lugar de sua mente.

Sasuke podia jurar que estava vendo coisas quando avistou uma travessa de tomates bem na sua frente, mas não iria comê-los, além de ser esquisito ter uma travessa de tomates bem no seu caminho era de se imaginar que não estivessem no chão, suspirou e comprou alguns tomates na barraca ao lado.

"Seu idiota! Por que você me mandou colocar a travessa ali sendo que tinha uma barraca do lado!"- A voz de Modoka deixou Obito temporariamente que não sairia ileso.

8ª,9ª e 10ª Prova! – As três proibições ninjas!

Estava sem tempo, o dia todo cheio de obstáculos e ultrapassaria todos se fosse preciso, agora que já resolvera a maioria dos seus problemas só faltava um para finalmente poder descansar um que não iria ser tão fácil assim.

-Olha é o Sasuke-kun!- Uma mulher gritava da rua, será que elas ainda não entenderam? Ele estava noivo!

Não adiantaria ficar ali parado, então fez um clone e deixou as fãns histéricas correrem atrás do clone, esperou um pouco para ter certeza de que não tinha sinal de nenhuma delas e fez o seu caminho para o banco.

Tinha que fazer uma retirada afinal não sabia de onde tirou a idéia de vender o anel de sua mãe e iria ser um pequeno problema, mas nada que não desse para resolver.

Foi muito trabalhoso conseguir o anel de volta, mas finalmente poderia fazer o pedido para Sakura. Suspirou, o cansaço começava a tomar conta do corpo então decidiu passar em uma pequena barraca de sake.

-Agora vocês acreditam em mim?- O sorriso de Harumi era estampado por todo o rosto.

-Isso não prova nada!- Suzume cruzou os braços em desaprovação a irmã.

-Tá brincando? Ele quebrou as três proibições em um espaço mínimo de tempo!- Obido falava como se o Uchiha fosse seu novo herói.

-Eu não acredito em vocês!- Suzume começou a correr com as lágrimas quase caindo.

-Hunf. -Harumi fechou os olhos, sabia o que o irmão estava sentindo, mas era culpa dele por trair ela.

-Então o quem tem a dizer?- A voz fria de Sasuke surgiu atrás de todos eles.

_Prédio da Hokage_

-Então está me dizendo que um bando de crianças e um gennin entraram no meu escritório desativaram todas as armadilhas fizeram o que tinha que fazer e saíram sem que eu percebesse?-Tsunade falava tranqüila, até demais, com as mãos tampando o rosto.

-A culpa é minha Hokage-sa - Asuma foi interrompido quando Tsunade quebrou a mesa.

-EU NÃO PERGUNTEI DE QUEM É A CULPA! Agora por causa dessa afronta cada um de vocês irá fazer serviço comunitário até se tornarem jounins!

-Tsunade-sama, não precisa exagerar são apenas crian-.

-ISSO NÃO ME ENTEREÇA SHIZUNE!- Tsunade parará de gritar e via todos eles tremendo atrás de Sasuke com seu rosto impassível.

-Sasuke leve os pequenos para casa tenho que falar com os outros.- Tsunade tentava se acalmar. Sasuke saiu da sala e momentos depois Hiroki, Harumi e Modoka o seguiam.

-Acha que conseguimos sobreviver!- Obito sentia todos os ossos do seu corpo tremer.

-Você tem sorte?- Asuma respondeu sentido uma única gota de suor descer.

* * *

**Fiquei aliviada quando terminei o capitulo mesmo sabendo que ainda tem muitas coisas para acontecer**

**Acho que estou começando a ficar gripada...**

**Comentem por favor e não esperem que eu atualize tão cedo...**

**Ainda há muitas provas por vir...**


	10. Conflitos intermináveis

**Acho que essa foi a atualização mais rápida que eu já fiz...**

**Creio que com as notas boas eu tenho um desempenho melhor**

**Seguindo as coisas tenha uma boa leitura!^^**

* * *

**Conflitos intermináveis**

Claro que Sakura achou estranho Sasuke aparecer no meio do plantão trazendo Harumi (Amarrada) e pedindo para que espera se enquanto resolvia outras coisas, Harumi não parava de reclamar dizendo coisas como 'ele não passou' ou ' Suzume é um traidor!'.

-Vou deixar você trancada aqui, e não quero ter que sair atrás de você de novo. - Sakura destrancava a porta do seu escritório enquanto Harumi bufava impacientemente.

- Me lembrando agora, onde está o seu irmão? – Ela perguntou confusa, eram raras às vezes em que eles estavam separados, Tsubaki vivia falando que eles nasceram ligados e a medica separou antes de entrega-los a Sakura.

- Eu não tenho um irmão! O único que já chamei pelo nome de irmão me apunhalou pelas costas! – Sakura suspirou já vira a mesma cena antes.

- Está bem rainha do drama entra, acho que suas coisas ainda estão aqui. – Acendeu as luzes mostrando o escritório que precisava seriamente de uma limpeza, quase nunca ficava lá e trocava com outras enfermeiras a parte do escritório com alguns plantões, assim a sala ficava as moscas.

-Seus lápis estão na segunda gaveta, não bagunce a sala, ok? – Desamarrou as cordas frouxas do pulso da filha, havia pequenas marcas, provavelmente tentando escapar de Sasuke.

-Kaa-san? – A voz de Harumi estava falha como se não quise-se perguntar.

-Sim minha flor? – Sakura abaixou até seus olhos encontrarem com os negros olhos de sua filha.

-Você... Você realmente gosta do Uchiha?-Ela olhava irritada ao mesmo tempo confusa. Sakura franziu a testa, mas depois suspirou sabia que ela não fazia isso por mal, passará a vida toda vendo a mãe rejeitando homens e quando um homem que nunca via na vida chega descobre que é o seu pai supostamente morto.

- Eu sei que está com medo de que aconteça algo ruim, mas Sasuke é o seu Otou-san e se não fosse por ele eu nunca teria você e seu irmão, também sei que ele pode parecer frio, mas ele só está tão confuso quanto você só que mais perdido. - Deu um sorriso para tentar confortar a filha e depois deu um beijo na sua testa.

-Agora eu tenho que voltar ao serviço, volto logo. - Com um aceno saiu da sala e trancou a porta, medida de precaução caso Harumi decidisse dar uma voltinha pelo hospital.

-Hai... - Falou desanimada sentando na cadeira da mãe.

Sakura não parava um minuto, mas finalmente tinha terminado só teria que passar na recepção entregar a ficha do último paciente e pegar Harumi que iria voltar para casa, quando estava a uns dez metros da recepção viu uma multidão de enfermeiras e pacientes fazendo um alvoroço.

-O que está acontecendo aqui Emi?- Sakura perguntou a enfermeira da recepção um pouco confusa.

- Acho melhor você ir lá Sakura-sempai, antes que elas comam _seu _namorado vivo.- Ela dizia entre risadinhas.

- O que!- Só então Sakura reparava no cabelo espetado que estava no meio da multidão de olhos fechados, de repente Sakura até pensou em ficar ali só observando a face tranqüila de Sasuke, mas sabia que as sua fãs poderiam tentar seqüestra-lo ou pior.

-Sasuke-kun!- Sasuke reconheceu a sua voz no meio dos gritinhos das fãs e seguiu direto para a dona desta.

-Me desculpe, se soube-se que iria esperar teria saído mais rápido e evitado o tumulto.

-Hn. - Ele respondeu indiferente.

-Vamos para minha sala, tenho que pegar Harumi. - Viraram em direção a sala dela, Sasuke colocou o braço em volta da sua cintura de forma protetora fazendo Sakura ganhar alguns brilhos de morte.

Sakura destrancou a porta e encontrou Harumi dormindo em cima da mesa junto com vários lápis de cor espalhado por toda a sala. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu na face de Sasuke ao ver a cara de anjo que Harumi fazia quando dormia. Quem não a conhece se juraria que ela era a criança mais doce do mundo.

Sasuke a pegou cuidadosa mente no colo colocando a cabeça dela na curva do seu pescoço. Sentia sua pequena respiração compassada, seguido ou não de uma penha fungada do nariz. Sakura terminava de guardar os lápis quando vira os desenhos que ela fizera, nele estavam Sakura, Harumi, Suzume, Tsubaki. Em uma outra folha estava Sakura junto com Sasuke (Havia o que parecia ser uma galinha preta na cabeça de Sasuke), em outra todos se curvavam para ela, e na ultima Sasuke parecia estar entregando uma coroa para Harumi.

-Acho que eu preciso conversar seriamente com ela. - Sakura mostrou o último desenho a Sasuke. No começo sorriu, mas depois viu algo que o chocou.

-O que foi Sasuke?- Ficou preocupada com o choque de Sasuke olhou o desenho de novo e não viu nada a mais.

-Sakura, você tem certeza que nunca falou nada a mais do clã Uchiha?- Ele a olhava com uma profunda preocupação.

-Não. - Sakura se concentrou em tentar lembrar se disse alguma coisa além do que os boatos normais falavam. - E que eu me lembre desde que chegou as suas roupas estão para serem arrumadas.

- Então precisamos descobrir quem mostrou isso a ela. – Sakura olhou melhor o desenho e agora via claramente o símbolo dos Uchiha no meio da coroa.

_Pensão dos Haruno_

Suzume andava cabisbaixo pelos corredores da pensão Haruno, estava triste não só por brigar com a irmã, mas também porque queria que Sasuke fosse o seu Otou-san, mesmo não sendo perfeito sabia que só ele poderia fazer a sua Kaa-san sorrir tão feliz como estava ultimamente.

Nos poucos dias que se passaram desde a volta do Uchiha, encontravam sua mãe com um sorriso bobo na face que muitas fezes era acompanhado de uma risadinha. Suzume sentia feliz com isso, adorava os poucos momentos em que todos estavam sorrindo, claro que se Sasuke virasse seu Otou-san nem todos iriam gostar mais estava disposto a isso.

Estava no salão principal quando escutou a porta se abrir, ficou curioso e decidiu ver o que era um enorme sorriso surgiu em seu rosto quando notou o Sr. Cubo de Gelo carregando sua irmã que resmungava algo, seguido por sua Kaa-san.

- Bem-vindos de volta Kaa-san Otou-san!- Ele falava baixo com medo de ter que discutir com a irmã.

Sasuke e Sakura se entreolharam com a atitude inesperada do filho, depois Sakura se abaixou e beijou a testa do filho.

- E então não tem algo para nos contar?- Sakura passava a mão carinhosamente no rosto do filho para que ele não desviasse o olhar.

- Aa, mas a história é meio longa. – Sakura suspirou e pediu para Sasuke para colocar Harumi no quarto.

Depois que Sasuke voltou Suzume contou tudo o que tinha acontecido claro que o choque tomou a cara de Sasuke, mas Sakura apenas concordava calmamente. Mas ambos ficaram nervosos na hora que ele tinha falados do documento de Sasuke.

-Não lembro o que estava escrito naquele pergaminho. - Ele respondia A pergunta de Sakura que ficava de certa forma aliviada.

- Obrigado, hum... você deve estar com fome, porque não vai pegar algo na cozinha?- Sakura perguntava distraidamente brincado com uma das mechas dos filho.

-Hai! – Eles esperaram até não ouvirem mais os passos de Suzume.

-Tsunade-sinshou tem que saber disso, não podemos deixar que a informação de documentos tão importantes vazem, Suzume e Harumi tiveram as lembranças seladas.-Sakura respirava pesadamente, pos as mãos sobre o rosto e apoiou sobre os joelhos.

-Não acho que isso seja suficiente, temos que nos preparar para o que der e vier. -Sasuke colocava o braço envolta de Sakura.

O pôr-do-sol era visto pelas grandes janelas da pensão, Sakura colocou a cabeça no peito de Sasuke deixando que esse a envolvesse. Ficaram ali até o céu ficar totalmente negro, só refletindo sobre os problemas que teriam que enfrentar e aproveitando a presença um do outro.

- Não quero te perder outra vez. - A voz de Sakura soa mais baixa que um sussurro.

- E não vai. - E o silencio voltou a reinar no salão.

* * *

**Estamos quase chegando a metade da história, mas a verdadeira diversão está prestes a começar...**

**Mas algo me diz que falta algo, A pitada de sal, ou o molho secreto do melhor sanduíche caseiro**

**Espero que não se assustem com a minha 'viajem' repentina, isso acontece quando estou muito alegre**

**Não esqueça da preciosa revisão do capítulo que faz a alegria do meu dia!**


	11. Sonho ou Realidade

**Yo! Mais um capítulo postado!**

**Como terá o feriado talvez eu poste o próximo capítulo mais cedo mas não fiquem muito ansiosos.**

**Boa leitura^^ **

* * *

**Sonho ou Realidade**

-Harumi-chan acorde, esqueceu que dia é hoje?-_Me deixa dormir Kaa-san. _Ela me balançava para tentar me tirar da cama.

-Se não se levantar agora não vai dar tempo de vermos os fogos.- _Fogos? Hoje é o festival!_ Me levantei esfreguei os olhos e dei um sorriso para minha mãe avisando que já estava acordada.

-Vamos nos arrumar estão nos esperando lá em baixo. -_O grande festival da primavera, minha mãe dizia que quando ela era pequena achava que o festival era por causa dela. _Corri para as banheiras, Kaa-san me deu banho e me enxugou, ela me pediu para vestir um kimono rosa com flores brancas e galhos negros, mas uma coisa estava muito errada, fechei a cara em desgosto.

-Ora, não precisa ficar assim! A partir de agora eu, você e seu irmão pertencemos ao clã Uchiha. - _Mas e a Tia Tsubaki?_Kaa-san me obrigou a vestir o kimono com o símbolo do clã Uchiha. Discutir não iria adiantar muito.

- Já era hora!- _Tia Tsubaki voltou! _Ela usava um kimono vermelho vivo curto, um grande laço da cor magenta e com vários círculos brancos, sem pensar duas vezes a abracei ela continuou com a cara fechada. E eu sabia bem o motivo.

-Maldito Uchiha. - _Eu sei, ele até convenceu Suzume de me tra- Espera! Onde ele está? _Olhei em volta ele não estava e lugar nenhum antes mesmo de tentar chamar ele sua mão encostou no meu ombro, foi quando reparei que Sasuke vinha logo atrás meus olhos mas ele me ignorou.

-Vamos! Vamos!- _Então também vai me ignorar? Traidor!_Todo no festival era lindo, logo que chegamos vi a barraca de máscaras pequei duas de tigre e quando fui entregar a outra para Suzume ele tinha pedido uma de águia para o Uchiha.

-Arigatou Otou-san!- _Hunf não preciso de você._Corri o mais rápido que pude, me esgueirando entre as pessoas até que sai do festival, não conseguia lembrar do lugar onde eu estava. Nele só havia uma grade pedra e três tocos atrás. Encostei na pedra e olhei para cima.

Todas as estrelas pareciam rir as minhas custas, algumas delas desciam a medida que tomavam formas diferentes, iria continuar a observar até que escutei um barulho de algum animal. Olhei em volta e não vi nada, escutei o barulho de novo e notei que era o meu estomago.

_Fome._

Não tinha comido nada e achar a Kaa-san não parecia uma boa opção. Fiquei ali me sentindo constrangida por causa do barulho irritante do meu estomago. Dobrei as minhas pernas e abaixei a minha cabeça a esperança de fazer o barulho parar.

-Quer uma?- _De quem é essa voz?_ Levantei minha cabeça calmamente até fitar dois olhos negros a minha frente, no começo achei que eram iguais aos meus, mas os do garoto a minha frente eram muito mais... Maduros? Frios? Sim notando agora já tinha isto aquele olhar antes.

-Tome. –_Obrigado! _Peguei o espeto de lula que tinha um cheiro ótimo, enquanto comia reparei melhor no menino cabelos negros com algumas mechas quase invisíveis de vermelho escuro. Seu kimono era branco com um símbolo vermelho atrás que não consegui identificar de qual clã seria.

- Meu nome é Toru Arata. - _Prazer o meu é Ha- _Uma duvida me invadiu não sabia a qual clã pertencia, se for pelo meu Otou-san seria uma Uchiha, mas não gosto dele e não quero ser obrigada a virar um Uchiha, por outro lado minha Kaa-san não é mais uma Haruno então eu também na seria.

- Não sabe o que você é? Está confusa sobre o que está acontecendo? Eu conheço alguém que pode te dar as respostas.- _Sério? Quer dizer existe mesmo alguém que pode me ajudar?-_ Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão convidativo.

-Ele ajudará a acabar com todos os seus problemas. - _Está bem! Mas onde ele está?_Olhei para os lados inutilmente, um barulho agudo foi escutado e o festival se encheu de gritos quando os fogos começaram brilhantes flores que iluminavam o céu antes de se apagarem dando lugar a outras mais coloridas e maiores.

-Venha para cá no pôr-do-sol de amanhã coloque esse papel no tronco do meio e ele virá responder suas perguntas. - _Então é só colocar no toco do meio e ele vem? Simples ass-_ O garoto havia sumido juntos com os fogos, não só isso mas todo o festival parecia ter sumido tele transportado para um lugar distante.

_Gente? Suzume isso não é engraçado!_ Cruzei os braços em desaprovação, todas as luzes tinha sumido todas as barracas o cheiro, nada, não parecia que não faziam um festival ali há anos. Um frio passou pela minha espinha a única luz ali era a da lua mas que várias vezes era tampada por nuvem passageiras.

_Kaa-san!_Um grito que nem chegou a ecoar pelas ruas vazias de Konoha, nenhuma alma viva ali, tudo parecia sombrio e vazio, toda a minha mente me gritava para correr e chorar, mas meu orgulho falava para poupar lágrimas e dignidade e continuar seguindo.

Não lembrava o caminho de casa e meus olhos começavam a marejar, nesses momentos Suzume estaria do meu lado chorando e eu falando para seguir em frente, respirei fundo e segui o meu caminho, uma grande nuvem tampava a lua, não enxergava nada bati em um poste duas vezes, quando finalmente saiu suspirei aliviada ao reconhecer o lugar.

Claro que agora conhecendo um Uchiha não sentia tão feliz assim em entrar naquelas ruínas, mas conhecia um atalho a partir dali que e levaria para casa. Um vento esquisito atingindo a minha espinha dando um ligeiro arrepio o ignorei e segui, a Kaa-san e os outros deviam estar preocupados então não tinha tempo a perder.

-AHH! – _O que foi isso? _Corri em direção aos gritos, não devia ter feito isso, dois corpos estavam quase mutilados com marcas de sangue e batalha por todos os lados, já tinha visto algo parecido quando Kaa-san tinha atendido um ninja que nem ela conseguiu salvar e o cheiro de sangue me dava náuseas.

Mais gritos e novamente mais corpo e mais destruição, todos os símbolos do clã Uchiha com sangue, cada vez mais brutalidade estampada nos corpos, as imagens iriam viçar gravadas na minha memória não importa o quanto tenta-se esquecê-las. A trilha de sangue parava na casa principal, meu estomago revirou. Olhei em todos os quartos, só faltava um quarto agora.

-P-Por que?- _Alguém ainda está vivo!_ Hesitei diante da porta o assassino ainda deveria estar no cômodo. Congelei diante de tal possibilidade, respirei fundo algumas vezes antes de abrir a porta com violência.

-Temos mais um convidado. - _Quem está ai? _Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram, dois corpos já mortos estavam de lado e na minha frente tinha um homem de longos cabelos negros cuspia sangue e sua ferida parecia muito grave, notei que sua retina estava muito clara para o que antes deviam ser negros orbes, ele estava ficando cego.

-Chega! Sangue de mais já foi derramado já teve sua vingança!- _Precisa de um médico minha Kaa-san é um pode ter ajudar!_O homem falava para as sombras no fundo do cômodo, tentei ajudá-lo a se levantar, mas seu corpo não moveu um músculo, e depois de cuspir um nova leva de sangue.

-Pare! Esse caminho não tem volta! – _Vamos sair ainda da tempo! _Tentava argumentar, mas o homem me ignorava, será que era surdo também, mas esse era o último dos meus problemas naquela hora, pois o assassino sairá das sombras e mostrava com orgulho a sua katana encharcada de sangue.

-Tarde de mais Itachi. - _Kaa-san... _Era Sasuke o assassino, seu sorriso refletia a luz da lua que invadia debilmente o quarto dando uma essência diabólica ao seu rosto e as manchas de sangue da sua roupa. Até que meus olhos pousaram nos olhos carmesins que estavam cor de sangue.

_Corra!E_scutei desesperada as vozes inquietas na minha cabeça, as lágrimas cortavam o meu rosto junto com a brisa gélida da noite, não importa o quanto eu corresse podia sentir sua presença me perseguindo. Meu kimono estava todo rasgado e com galhos de verdade presos nele que aranhavam minha perna.

Mais lágrimas vieram ao rosto quando vi as portas da pensão Haruno, passei rápido pelo salão entrando na cozinha avistando Suzume e a Tia Tsubaki.

_Tia! O Sasuke el- _Seus olhos estavam vidrados e sem vida, encostei no ombro de Suzume e no mesmo estante eles desmancharam em uma porção de cobras brancas. Olhei atrás do balcão e vi seus corpos estendidos no chão. Corri para o corpo inerte de Suzume e comecei a soluçar. Cada vez que o abraçava sentia seu corpo mais frio. Perdi a noção de tempo, meus soluços pararam quando escutei o barulho das portas.

Deixei relutante o corpo gelado do meu irmão e corri pelo labirinto de corredores até chegar ao quarto da Kaa-san. A porta estava aberta e uma onda de medo me invadiu. Ela estava bem me deu um sorriso que se desmanchou o ver minhas lágrimas.

-Você está bem minha flor?- _Ka-kaa-san o-o Suzume mo-morreu!_ As palavras aranhavam minha garganta, Kaa-san tirava os fios de cabelo que grudavam no rosto por causa do suor e das lágrimas. Ela me colocou na cama e encheu um copo de água e me entregou, eu ainda soluçando bebi a água tremendo e derramando um pouco na cama.

- Acalme-se tudo vai ficar bem. - _Humhum_... Seu tom tranqüilizador me incomodava, ela sorriu calmamente, em u piscar de olhos uma lamina azul atravessava o seu coração fazendo desmanchar o seu sorriso. A lamina desapareceu e seu corpo inerte caiu em cima de mim me enchendo de sangue. Saiu o mais rápido que pude caindo da cama.

Uma risada esquisita vinha dos corredores logo vi a lamina brilhante, não era bem uma lamina era uma espada. O desespero tomou conta do meu corpo. Avistei a janela. Minha única escapatória. Pulei e acabei com uma queda amortecida por galhos do pessegueiro. Meu corpo doía, mas a vontade de sobreviver era muito maior.

Quando me levantei uma sombra me atingiu, rezava mentalmente para que fosse só mais uma nuvem sobre a lua, mas olhei para cima e me deparei com os carmesins que pediam por sangue, mas não por qualquer sangue e sim pelo meu, me virei com a esperança de fugir, mas ele reapareceu na minha frente.

-Vai acabar antes que perceba. -_Kaa-san! _Me encolhi estava com muito medo e queria que tudo acabasse logo, estava sozinha agora, ninguém iria me proteger, todos foram embora, eu vou morrer sozinha, vi sua sobra erguer a espada.

-AAAARGH!

* * *

**E ai está a pausa que mata muitos leitores do coração**

**Eu sei que esse é um capítulo muito confuso por isso não fiquem chocados com as estranhas reviravoltas da história**

**Queria fazer esse capítulo como os outros mas atingiu melhor o meu objetivo sendo narrado pela a Harumi**

**Afinal tive que escrever ele duas vezes**

**Bem espero que tenha gostado e que comente!**


	12. Grandes ameaças

**E essa foi minha atualização mais rápida**

**Não sei se conta o fato de estar mais animada ou com mais tempo influenciam **

**mas em fim esperem que gostem do capítulo!**

* * *

**Grande ameaça**

-AAAARGH!- O grito estridente acordou Sasuke e Sakura, ambos assustados correram para o andar de cima em busca de algum invasor na pensão, Sasuke, já com o sharingan ativado e Sakura com uma kunai em mãos, verificaram quarto por quarto. Não demorou muito para chegarem ao quarto dos gêmeos.

-_Nee-san!Nee-san!_- Os gritos desesperados de Suzume eram ouvidos atrás da porta, imediatamente abriram.

Suzume tentava segurar a irmã que estava com o sharingan ativado e sangue escorrendo pelos olhos, no exato momento em que Harumi viu os olhos de Sasuke feches do seu sonho, Sakura segurou Harumi e fez com que ela ficasse inconsciente. Sasuke caiu de joelhos respirando pesadamente.

-Sasuke! O que aconteceu? – Suzume já tinha começado a chorar e abraçava Sakura fortemente por causa do susto que levou e do surto das emoções que tinha compartilhado com a irmã.

-Não sei. - As memórias de Harumi misturavam com as de Sasuke e sua cabeça latejava muito. Memórias turvas começavam a aparecer mais e mais algumas acompanhada de vozes outras sem cor. Tudo confuso de mais para Sasuke entender.

- Sasuke procure Tsunade-shinshou, talvez ela saiba de algo importante. - A voz de Sakura falhava e suas mãos tremiam um pouco, tentava a todo custo se acalmar. Sasuke conseguiu levantar deu um abraço reconfortante em Sakura mas sem ignorar Suzume que ainda chorava.

-Suzume. - Suzume virou ao sentir a mão de Sasuke no seu ombro, seu rosto estava vermelho e as lágrimas ainda escorriam. Sasuke passou a mão nas bochechas do filho tirando as lágrimas mesmo que novas descessem tomassem o lugar, sorriu. – Não chore tudo vai ficar bem.

Mesmo Sakura que era uma testemunha dos poucos momentos de gentileza de Sasuke se surpreendeu Sasuke realmente se importava muito com os filhos, e estava querendo que se tornassem uma família, faria tudo o que fosse preciso para isso. Suzume fungou e novamente começou a chorar.

-O-Otou-san!*soluça*soluça* Ele v-vai l-levar *soluça* a Nee-san e-embo-ora!-Suzume agarrava Sasuke como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Não vou deixar ninguém tirar vocês de mim, ninguém. - Demorou um pouco até Suzume se acalmar só então Sasuke saiu, mas ainda relutante.

-Não se preocupe, vou chamar a Ino ela pode me ajudar.- Sasuke assentiu e saiu em direção ao prédio da Hokage.

_Prédio da Hokage_

-Isso é muito ruim. - Os dedos de Tsunade estavam posicionados a frente da boca e sua testa estava mais franzida do que o normal. Sasuke tinha acabado de relatar o que aconteceu e estava em frente da mesa.

-Tsunade-shinshou eu trouxe eles como você me pediu!- Shizune respirava pesadamente e logo atrás dela estavam Asuma e Obito.

-Para que precisa de nós Hokag- Asuma para ao notar o Uchiha na sala.

-Bem acho que vocês devem explicação a ele. –Asuma não discutiu vendo o clima de tensão que se instalava na sala. Engoliu a seco e contou tudo. Sasuke sabia que Harumi já conseguia ativar o sharingan, mas nunca achou que ela pudesse ajudar Suzume a usá-lo.

- Não queria que eles soubessem do que aconteceu com o clã Uchiha então tranquei as suas memórias, não achei que isso fosse muito importante, mas a mente da Harumi bem...

-O que?- O olhar intenso de Sasuke vez Asuma fraquejar.

-Não sei é como se tivesse algo controlando ela, não verifiquei porque já estava quase sem chakra e-

-Está falando que alguém esta dentro da mente dela?-Tsunade começava a ficar nervosa o problema era maior do que imaginara.

-É como isso. -Falou se escolhendo cada vez mais.

-Onde ela está?- Tsunade se levantou rapidamente.

- Com Sakura, estão indo para casa da Yamanaka. - Sasuke ainda estava confuso com tudo aquilo e ao mesmo tempo com o rosto impassível.

-Tsk! Vá atrás de Sakura e peça ela para ir para o hospital, estarei lá quando chegarem, e vocês dois voltem as suas tarefas!-Tsunade saiu da sala apreçada com medo de que seus piores pesadelos se concretizem.

Sasuke sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça, seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo tinha a sensação de que sua família estava em perigo e que ele não poderia evitar.

_Nos fundos da Yamanaka's __flowers._

-E então pode ajudar?-Sakura transbordava preocupação e a cada momento parecia mais preocupada.

- Posso, mas não tenho certeza se vai dar certo, se a mente dela for igual a sua vai ser um problema.-Sakura franziu a testa em desaprovação não era hora de velhos insultos.

-Não foi isso que eu quis disser. É que sua mente possui estranhos bloqueios, levo uma eternidade para atravessá-los!- Ino tentava explicar sem parecer uma gozação.

-Eu só quero que quem ou o que estiver fazendo isso com minha filha vá embora. -Sakura massageava sua tempora tentando se acalmar.

- Caso alguma coisa aconteça me tire do jutsu imediatamente. - Assentiu enquanto Ino juntava chakra suficiente, não demorou muito e o corpo de Ino ficou maleável e tombou a sua frente.

-Elas vão ficar bem Kaa-san. - Suzume ainda estava com os olhos inchados e colocava um pé sobre o outro repetidamente, gesto que fazia quando estava nervoso.

-Não se preocupe meu príncipe tudo vai ficar bem. -Um brilho apareceu nos orbes inchados de Suzume que logo abriu um sorriso.

-Aa. O Otou-san prometeu!- Sakura abraçou o filho, sentou na cadeira ao lado e deixou que ele esperasse pacientemente no seu colo.

Algumas horas haviam se passado e nem Harumi e nem Ino davam algum sinal. Suzume já adormecera em seu colo e agora seu suspiros eram os únicos barulhos que enchiam o uma batida forte na porta, Sakura acordou Suzume e pediu para que este fizesse silêncio enquanto ela olhava quem era o invasor.

-Sakura!- Soltou a respiração que nem sabia que estava prendendo quando viu Sasuke, mas sua expressão tensa não a ajudou a se aliviar. –Temos que ir para o hospital agora.

Não precisava de mais nada, mas quando ia tocar Ino e tirar ela do jutsu foi mandada com uma boneca em direção a parede. Harumi ainda estava desacordada e Ino gemia falando coisas não muito femininas.

-O que aconteceu Ino?-Sakura já estava curando alguns ossos, mesmo aquela curta distancia a força com que Ino foi jogada acabou quebrando alguns de seus ossos.

Ela não respondeu uma de suas vértebras tira furado o pulmão direito se falasse abriria mais a ferida. Sakura tentou o máximo que pode fazer com que sua vértebra não causasse mais problemas e com muita dificuldade conseguiu levantar Ino. Sasuke já carregava Harumi e Suzume olhava curioso por cima de suas costas.

_Hospital de Konoha_

-Até que em fim você chegara- Tsunade parou de gritar quando viu Ino apoiada em Sakura.- Vocês duas venham cá! Ajudem Sakura a tratar dos ferimentos da Yamanaka!

-Hai. – As duas enfermeiras confirmaram logo dando assistência a Sakura.

- Enquanto a você, é melhor me seguir. – Eles foram para um quarto no segundo andar, Tsunade indicou a cama e Sasuke colocou Harumi cuidadosamente na cama.

- O que aconteceu com a Yamanaka tem haver com ela?-Sasuke perguntou após Tsunade terminar de ligar as maquinas a filha.

-Temo que sim, mas isso vai muito além da minha compreensão, temo que ela seja vitima de algo maior. E não foi exatamente por isso que os chamei aqui. - Tsunade mordia o lábio inferior com força. Sasuke manteve o silêncio afim de que ela continuasse.

-Foi por causa dele. - Só agora que Sasuke reparava no garoto de cabelos negros mal cuidados, o garoto estava com várias faixas nos olhos e duas manchas vermelhas mostravam que seus olhos forram tirados.

-Não foram retirados e sim colocados. - Tsunade respondeu parecendo ler a sua mente.-Enviei Tsubaki a uma missão junto com um esquadrão AMBU para seguir algumas das pistas que achamos dentro da sua mente, e quando acharam o primeiro esconderijo ele estava totalmente destruído e o garoto estava desmaiado em uma das salas, Tsubaki deu os primeiros socorros a ele mas isso não bastaria porque o garoto tinha acabado de fazer um transplante de córneas, um clone dela o trouxe até aqui.- Ela parecia refletir se deveria contar o resto para ele ou não.

-Otou-san. -Suzume puxava a calça de Sasuke o tirando daquele transe.

-Hn.

-Eu não gosto dele. - Suzume parecia apreensivo, como alguém que estivesse muito apertado e um pé ia sobre o outro repetidamente. - O chakra dele não é... Não é natural. -Sasuke voltou à atenção para Tsunade para que ela falasse logo o que queria dizer.

-Não foi um transplante qualquer Sasuke, seja lá o que Madara pretendia deu muito errado, ele implantou os olhos de Uchiha Itachi nesse garoto.

_No andar de cima_

Sakura finalmente podia descansar um pouco agora que Ino estava descansando ao seu lado, ajudou muito o fato de que Ino já tinha corado a maior parte dos ferimentos pequenos e evitado uma possível hemorragia.

-Sakura... -A voz de Ino soava fraco ao seu lado, e pela sua expressão devia estar doendo muito.

-Shh! Você sabe melhor do que eu que não deve falar nessa situação!- Sakura parecia irritada com tudo o que acontecerá, mas não foi intimidada por Ino.

-P-papel e... Ca-neta. - Forçou a voz mais um pouco seguido de um leve tossido, Sakura iria repreendê-la novamente quando viu o olhar determinado em sua face.

Procurou algo que ela pudesse escrever, não achava em lugar nenhum então decidiu usar o verso da folha com os horários dos remédios. Quando entregou Ino franziu a testa com um olhar de 'tem-certeza?'.

-Não precisa disso sei de cor os horários. - Sakura levantou as mãos, não precisava ser um gênio para saber que fora Sakura que os anotara.

As mãos de Ino eram muito rápidas apesar de não serem firmes ,logo o bilhete estava terminado e depois de Sakura lê-lo desabou na cadeira ao lado.

_**Chame a Hokage e Sasuke, Madara voltou e ele está prendendo a mente da Harumi em um genjutsu, prepare-se!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Uma bela finalização para este capítulo e como estamos na metade da história gostaria de agradecer a todos que carinhosamente postaram sua reviews^^**

**Samy Winkot**

**BruhII**

**Zanita Uchiha**

**Makachan1**

**Sakusasuke**

**E Agradecimentos especiais para Fipa-chan e Bela21!**

**Muito Obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até agora, comentando ou não mas isso é só a metade da história e o inicio dos problemas**

**Até o próximo capítulo!^^**


	13. Tentações

**Yo! Sinto muito por ter atrasado o capítulo era para eu ter postado na terça mais ouve problemas tecnicos**

**Não tenho uma previsão exata para o próximo capítulo**

**Esse era para ter ficado maior mas como se colocasse mais coisa sairia vai ficar assim**

**Aproveitem^^**

* * *

**Tentações**

Sakura mal pensava quando dobrava as esquinas do hospital, tinha ido a quase todos os quartos desocupados e nenhum sinal de Sasuke ou Tsunade, já estava pensando em desistir quando viu Sasuke sair de um dos quartos.

-Sasuke-kun!Não temos tempo onde está Tsunade?- Sakura tentou falar o mais rápido que pode.

-Está no quarto, mas Sakura preci- Sakura já havia entrado no quarto sem esperar por Sasuke, ficou mais inquieta ao ver a filha.

-Tsunade-shinshou! Precisamos mandar uma mensagem para o grupo que está atrás de Madara, e ele que está prendendo a mente de Harumi em um genjustu!- Os piores temores de tsunade se confirmaram e da pior maneira possível.

-Parece que entramos no jogo de Madara. -Tsunade quebrou o silêncio por fim.

Sakura carregava o filho que estava inquieto e Sasuke estava escorado na parede de braços cruzados olhando fixamente para o garoto do outro lado do quarto.

-Ficar parada não adianta, vou mandar um falcão mensageiro para pedir que a missão seja comprida o mais rápido possível, precisaremos de qualquer informação sobre Madara ou os restos da Akatsuki. Vai ser melhor para vocês descansarem não se preocupem, eu mesmo cuidarei da Harumi. - Afirmou Tsunade antes de qualquer tentativa do casal fazer plantão no quarto.

Sakura saiu hesitante do quarto seguida por Tsunade, antes de sair do quarto Sasuke depositou um beijo no rosto da filha e tirou alguns fios rosados que estavam em seu rosto.

-Eu vou te proteger. – Sussurrou mais para se mesmo, Madara iria pagar por mexer com sua família.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Harumi abriu os olhos devagar e não gostou do que viu, odiava o hospital por que sempre que estava lá coisas ruins aconteciam. Tirou os fios que a conectavam com as varias máquinas ao seu lado e se arrastou para descer da cama.

Passou alguns minutos tentando se equilibrar, logo que deu o primeiro passo caiu dando um enorme barulho, depois de alguns minutos de cara no chão falou:

-Ai...- Mas foi melhor do que o acidente na escada, é melhor ir antes que uma enfermeira apareça.

Levantou e limpou a sujeira (como se em um quarto de hospital tivesse muita) sem notar dois pares de olhos a seguindo. Desta vez não se apressou em andar e estava quase chegando à porta quando o dono dos olhos curiosos resolveu se pronunciar.

-Não vai conseguir sair tão fácil. - A voz áspera do garoto fez com que Harumi se arrepiasse, ela abriu a porta para confirmar se não tinha ninguém no corredor e voltou a fechá-la.

-E por acaso você é?-Harumi perguntou ficando nas pontas dos pés para observar melhor o estranho companheiro de quarto. Os cabelos negros se misturavam a alguns fios de vermelho muito escuro, estavam desarrumados como se vira-se muito enquanto dormia.

-Você esquece muito rápido de quem são seus verdadeiros amigos. - Ele deu um meio sorriso que ficava estranho na face que Harumi lembrava ser seria naquela noite sombria, mas admitia que era melhor um sorriso.- Guardou o bilhete?

Na sua voz havia preocupação e curiosidade, lembrava do irmão fazendo a mesma cara quando faziam surpresas para ele, balançou a cabeça, agora o seu irmão era um traidor não deveria pensar nele, agora não tinha irmão.

-Tenho. - Pegou o papel do bolso e o entregou para Toru, ele desdobrou o papel confirmando se era o mesmo.

-Me ajude a tirar esses fios, temos que sair o mais rápido possível. - Tiraram um por um a medida que Harumi desligava as colocou o papel no chão mordeu um pedaço do dedo e passou o sangue no meio do selo.

-Para dar certo precisa ter o seu sangue também. - Harumi confirmou silenciosamente e fez os mesmo movimentos de Toru.

-Esse selo nos levará para quem tem as suas respostas, e só colocar a mão aqui. - Harumi não hesitou e bateu a mão junto com Toru levando-os para bem longe dali.

~x~x~x~x~x~

-Kaa-san! A Harumi fugiu!- Quase instantaneamente após a afirmação de Suzume, Sasuke e Sakura entraram no quarto da garota, só o barulho ritmado das maquinas e a respiração pesada de ambos.

O corpo inerte de Harumi ainda estava na cama e nem um músculo parecia ter se mexido desde que saíram do quarto, Suzume entrou correndo no quarto e ficou ao lado da irmã sussurrando palavras incompreensíveis.

-Filho se queria ver a sua irmã só precisava falar.- Sakura agachou ao lado do filho e colocou a mão no seu ombro, o menino reagindo o toque se virou revelando o sharingan ativado no olho esquerdo.

Sasuke resistiu ao impulso de ativar o sharingan também, não importa quantas vezes falasse a si mesmo de que não era mais o único com o sharingan, passara a vida perseguindo qualquer outra pessoa que possuísse o tal.

-Ela está longe, longe demais para poder falar com ela, não vai me escutar, não quero sentir as mesmas tentações que ela!- Ele agarrou Sakura procurando proteção enquanto lágrimas voltavam a sair.

-Sua irmã está bem aqui! Ela não vai te abandonar. – Sakura tentava confortar o filho o máximo possível, tirou ele do quarto e no final ele acabou se entregando ao cansaço.

-Que tipo de pai eu sou?-Sasuke falou finalmente após horas de silêncio, aquilo estava espremendo a sua garganta e de certa forma foi um alivio falar.

-Não fale isso. - O toque da mão de Sakura no seu rosto o obrigou a levantar o rosto e encarar os olhos verdes cansados. – Você não tem culpa, não fique se remoendo por causa disso, tenho certeza de que um dia tudo irá ficar bem.

Limitou-se ao um sorriso, não queria causar mais problemas a Sakura passou o braço pelos ombros e ela apoiou a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, Suzume se remexeu um pouco, mas não acordou qual quer um que passasse por ali diriam que era uma linda família mesmo estando incompleta. A dor era estampada no rosto de todos estavam em um pesadelo e queriam acordar.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Demorou um certo tempo para Harumi ver onde estava, a iluminação era precária e não dava para ver muita coisa no local. Parecia uma caverna, olhou melhor o lugar e encontrou uma porta. Apesar de a porta ser um pouco pesada conseguiu empurra-la. A porta dava para uma sala não muito diferente da anterior mas nesta havia um homem com uma máscara sentado em um trono e com Toru no seu lado direito falando algo.

Quando notaram a presença de Harumi pararam de falar, Toru deu um pequeno sorriso e depois voltou a sua posição inicial.

-Madara-sama, como prometido o herdeiro do clã Uchiha. - Ele fez uma reverencia para o homem e Harumi achou que também deveria fazer como Toru.

- Estive esperando você por muito tempo, você foi escondida do poder que é seu por direito. - Ele levantou do trono e ficou se agachou em frente à Harumi e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

-Eu não sei quem eu sou... - Harumi abaixo a cabeça enquanto milhares de perguntas passavam por sua cabeça.

-Você é uma Uchiha, mas você é um tipo de Uchiha que só existe a cada mil, minha criança você é um talento natural que ultrapassará qualquer ninja que já existiu. O seu poder e maior do que qualquer coisa que já surgiu.

-Mas e o meu irmão... Ele - O medo era estampado na sua cara, tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais e não sabia se deveria aceitar quem realmente era, queria que o Uchiha nunca tivesse voltado, queria que continuasse sendo uma Haruno.

- Você terá que abandonar o seu irmão se quiser fazer com que Sasuke vá embora para sempre. - A tentação percorreu as suas veias, isso acabaria com todos os seus problemas, cortaria a ligação com o irmão e Sasuke não incomodaria mais a sua mãe ou sua tia.

-Deixarei que você reflita, mas saiba que você só tem a ganhar. - Madara ia em direção a porta seguido por Toru.

-Não precisa. - Madara se virou para encarar a garota com um sorriso escondido sob a máscara. - O que eu preciso fazer?- O sharingan parecia queimar por causa das chamas das velas que eram refletidas. A determinação era emanada do chakra de Harumi, ela tirou o laço vermelho da cabeça e deixou-o cair no chão frio.

- Por aqui temos muito a fazer...

* * *

**Muahahaha **

**As coisas começam a complicar, logo logo estaremos no climax da história!**

**Já começo a planejar algumas mudanças e espero que não tenho decepcionado**

**Não me culpem pela demora - não tenho culpa de qualquer atraso-**

**E ****lembre-se deixar reviews faz bem a saúde!**


	14. Sacrifícios

**Ah! Mais rápido que eu previa e tomada por uma inspiração que só Deus sabe de onde vem**

**Aqui esta o capítulo que esperam- ou não- Prontinho para ser lido**

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Sacrifícios**

-Vejo que já descansou o bastante Harumi-chan. – Não gostou muito do sufixo adicionado ao nome, dava-lhe a impressão de ser frágil e impotente.

-Como te disse antes não precisava dormir, tenho algumas perguntas para fazer antes de começarmos. – Madara simplesmente assentiu fendo o fervor nos seus olhos. – O que exatamente é essa ilusão?

A pergunta deixou Madara estático por alguns segundos, quando ela havia notado? Foi ai que se lembrou de que ela já ativará o sharingan e pela velocidade com que registrou tudo o que via essa não seria a primeira vez. Sempre soube que ter o controle sobre uma cria de Sasuke seria útil, mas nunca achou que seria ate mesmo arriscado ter uma delas como aluno.

Um sorriso veio por debaixo da máscara, teria que tomar cuidado com a pequena criança a sua frente, e com seus gélidos olhos ônix, reconsiderava agora se deveria continuar com o planejado ou simplesmente matá-la antes que s tornasse um problema maior.

-Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta Madara. – As serias feições angelicais da garota o tirou do seu devaneio.

-Está é uma ilusão criada dentro de outra dimensão criada pelo Mangekyo sharingan. - Esperava que ela pedi-se para explicar do que estava falando, mas novamente ela o surpreendia somente assentindo, pela sua reação já tinha de alguma forma, conhecimento desses segredos do clã.

- O que tem para me ensinar?-Tão audaciosa como alguém do seu tamanho pode ser Harumi permaneceu na mesma posição esperando as ordens.

-Venha vou lhe ensinar como ser uma verdadeira Uchiha. - Madara caminhou até a porta tendo a certeza de que Harumi se encontrava logo atrás.

A outra sala era maior, com vários materiais de treinamento, armas das mais variadas e letais. Toru jogava_ shurikens _em alvo escondidos com uma incrível precisão. Harumi também não deixou de notar os diversos machucados que cobriam os braços do garoto. Parou seu treinamento e cumprimentou Madara, dessa vez não sorriu ou demonstrou qualquer sinal de emoção para Harumi.

-A partir de agora Toru irá lhe ensinar tudo o que sabe, e se ultrapassá-lo serei o seu mentor. - Harumi gostou dos desafios deixou que um sorriso, agora raros, abrisse em sua face.

-Não irá esperar muito Madara. - Ele parou de andar e retornou o olhar que a garota o mandava.

- Assim espero...

_Hospital de Konoha_

Foi difícil para Sakura não poder ficar no quarto da filha, mas quando trabalhava um pouco da sua aflição sumia, ficava mais calma também por Sasuke estar lá mesmo contra as ordens de Tsunade, duas semanas de preocupação e como Tsubaki ficaria mais alguns dias fora e as constantes idas vindas de Tsunade ao quarto de Harumi sem nenhuma melhora só piorava seu estado.

-Testa você está com uma aparência horrível!- Ino gritou quando Sakura desabou na cadeira ao lado da cama.

-Estou com medo porca, não quero perder minha família. - Suspirava fundo a cada palavra o coração déia cada vez que respirava não ver os olhinhos negros da filha era uma tortura.

-Fique alerta Sakura, já prevíamos que a vida deles sempre estaria em risco enquanto existissem pessoas atrás do sharingan, mas foi Madara que fez isso, de alguma forma ele conseguiu fazer um genjustu de longa distancia. - O peso das palavras de Ino a chocaram, não tinha o luxo de ficar parada sem fazer nada.

- Acho que Sasuke pode saber de alguma coisa.- Levantou-se e caminhou em direção a porta.

-E Sakura,- Ela parou antes de sair antes do quarto.- Não acha muito estranho isso acontecer agora que Sasuke está aqui?

-Ele não faria isso com os próprios filhos. - Quando Sakura daria o assunto por terminado Ino continuou.

-Ele não, mas Madara...

-Bateu sua cabeça com muita força, porca. - Fechou a porta e seguiu para o quarto de Harumi.

~X~X~X~X~X~

-Seu chakra precisa se misturar a sua respiração, assim conseguirá ter um melhor resultado. - Toru explicava sem muita paciência e desta vez Harumi fez o jutsu com perfeição.

-Não é tão difícil assim. - Harumi se vangloriava, e logo Madara iria ensiná-la tudo o que deveria saber.

-Sente-se. - Já tinha acostumado coma indiferença de Toru sendo que muitas vezes acabava falando sozinha. Acomodou-se na cadeira e esperou as instruções pacientemente.

- O que vamos fazer agora é uma luta de genjutsu. - por ter notado a expressão confusa de Harumi continuou. - Ilusões feitas com o sharingan, podemos controlar os sentidos de uma pessoa com o olhar, sem gastarmos tempo fazendo selos ou muito chakra.

-Mas como você irá fazer isso? O sharingan não é uma herança hereditária?- Ele deu um meio sorriso e lentamente seus olhos negros foram tomando um tom carmesim até o sharingan estar totalmente ativado.

- Você não é a única ferramenta de Madara. - Harumi se levantou e tirou uma Kunai da bolsa.

- O que é você?-Harumi tentava se afastar inutilmente, prestava atenção em cada passo que era dado por Toru.

-Eu nasci cego, estava envolvido em escuridão, até que Madara me ofereceu a luz, me criou como herdeiro e implantou o sharingan em mim assim pude enxergar. -Harumi tentou se concentrar ao máximo.

Após fechar os olhos se concentrou na presença de Toru e entendeu o que ele tinha de errado, seus olhos possuíam um chakra muito poderoso o resto do corpo tentava compensar a fusão fazendo o chakra dos olhos circularem, mas esse não passava dos braços formando os machucados e contusões.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente ele não estava lá, em seu lugar Sasuke se mantinha de pé com sua Katana coberta de sangue._ "Isso é uma ilusão tente sair dela" _A voz de Toru a alertava de sua nova tarefa.

Harumi ainda arfava pelo enorme esforço que fez para sair da ilusão_ "Deve ter algo mais, um motivo que ele não quer me contar... pelo jeito que vê tudo em volta como se fosse a última coisa que veria não duvido de que era cego, agora por que aceitaria ver tendo que sacrificar a própria liberdade?" _Teve que parar pois Toru a prendia em uma nova ilusão.

Outra vez a ilusão se baseava em Sasuke, a paciência de Harumi – que ela possui pouca - Já tinha chegado ao seu limite e após sair da ilusão explodiu com Toru.

-Porque todas as ilusões são sobre o Uchiha?- Por um momento pensou que ele fazia isso por pura infantilidade.

- Por que é assim que você o vê. - Desta vez Toru ficou ao lado de Sasuke na ilusão. – Nunca parou para pensar se ele realmente é assim ou assim...

A ilusão mudou e agora estavam de volta ao quarto do hospital, o barulho das máquinas a incomodava profundamente, mas não mais do que Sasuke a fitando ao lado de sua própria cama. Lentamente ele chegou mais perto até beijar-la no rosto e depois tirar os fios de cabelo que estavam fora do lugar.

-Eu vou te proteger. - Sua voz era tudo que Harumi precisava escutar para perceber que ele estava sofrendo por ela, mas se recusava em acreditar no que estava vendo.

-Vamos parar por hoje. - A voz de Toru interrompeu os pensamentos de Harumi, mas não a deixou menos confusa.

Ficou ali parada só refletindo no que Toru havia dito, será que desde o começo estava sendo enganada? Sua Tia não iria mentir nem o resto da vila, então o único que estaria mentindo seria Toru, mas ele não tinha motivos nenhum para poder fazer isso. Só havia mais um suspeito...

~x~x~x~x~x~

"_Suzume..." _Deveria estar sentindo muita falta da irmã por que agora imaginava esta o chamando.

"_Suzume seu idiota eu estou te chamando!_" Com o grito que Harumi dera em sua mente viu-se obrigado a acordar, olhou em volta do quarto e nada tinha mudado, desceu com cuidado da cadeira com medo de acabar acordando Sasuke no processo.

"_Nee-san você ainda está desmaiada como consegue contato comigo?_" A duvida de Suzume era obvia, mas Harumi se limitou a resmungar um 'longa história'.

"_Eu te chamei para te avisar, tem algo estranho acontecendo com a vila, e começou quando Sasuke chegou temos q-"._

"_Não vou te escutar! Ele está tão preocupado com você quanto a mamãe ou eu! Ele é nosso Otou-san! Quantas vezes vou ter que falar?"_ Harumi deixou que sua raiva chegasse a ele para que parasse de gritar e a escutasse calado.

"_Agora mais do que nunca entendo que ele é o meu Otou-san de sangue, mas isso não significa que quero ser a filha dele, isso não importa agora quero que pergunte a mamãe sobre as missões da Tia Tsubaki e quando ela vai voltar." _O silêncio durou mais alguns minutos, Suzume queria ter certeza de que a presença da irmã não iria sumir.

"_Segredo entre irmãos?" _Ele perguntou escondendo a animação na voz.

"_Segredo entre irmãos_" Harumi falou emburrada com a infantilidade do irmão.

Segredo entre irmãos era uma brincadeira que haviam inventado para quando tivessem uma coisa muito importante para fazer, mas não pudessem contar a ninguém, a punição para quem solta o segredo era ser torturado pelos outro com quem tinha feito a processa.

Eles costumavam a fazer isso junto com outras crianças, mas elas não levavam a sério e na hora da punição ficavam reclamando, com isso acabaram ficando sem muito amigos e o nome da brincadeira acabou virando segredo 'entre irmãos' por que só dava certo se a pessoa com que você vez a promessa fosse seu irmão ou um melhor amigo que é quase um irmão.

Quando estava prestes a virar a esquina do corredor deu de cara com a Sakura que olhava interrogativa.

-Kaa-san quando a Tia Tsubaki vai chagar? Qual foi a missão que ela fez antes dessa? Será que ela pode trazer uma arma nova pra Harumi? Me dá dinheiro pra eu compra o doce gostoso da vendinha perto do hospital?-Sakura ficou um pouco confusa com a avalanche de perguntas do filho e pediu para que ele repetisse devagar as perguntas.

- A missão da sua tia teve que se prolongar então não sei quando ela vai voltar, a missão antes foi informar sobre as novas bases na fronteira do país do fogo, mesmo se trouxer vou guardar juntos com as outras e não sei se tenho dinheiro aqui.- Sakura respirou fundo depois de falar.

-Ah... Não precisa mais... Obrigado Kaa-san!- E voltou correndo para o quarto de Harumi.

-Não corra no corredor.- Sakura ia abaixando o tom da voz a medida que o filho ia se afastando. Passou a mão massageando o pescoço. - Quando esse pesadelo irá acabar...

_Quarto de Harumi_

Mais uma vez a inteligência de Harumi foi posta a prova, sempre quando tinham que fazer perguntas que pessoas normais confederariam suspeitas Harumi as bombardeava com perguntas que eram sem nexo, tudo que tinha que fazer era colocar sua pergunta no meio de outra que não tinham nada a ver, e enquanto a pessoas a respondiam sem nem notar. O único que não caiu nesse truque foi Hatake Kakashi por nunca responder o que você realmente quer saber.

Tudo que Suzume fez foi copiar da irmã conseguindo com êxito as informações que ela tinha pedido. Uma ponta de curiosidade batia em Suzume por querer saber por que da irmã estar endereçada naquelas coisas tão sem importância.

"_Nee-san?"_ Suzume colocou as mãos no lado oposto ao que Sasuke estava fitando o rosto pálido da irmã.

"_Conseguiu?" _A fraca voz de Harumi ficou ansiosa, mas sem nenhuma reação por parte do seu corpo.

" _Sim, a última missão que a tia tsubaki teve foi de reconhecimento na fronteira, e ela não deve voltar cedo."_ Suzume terminou seu relatório e ficou esperando algum elogio por parte da irmã.

"_Bom trabalho era só isso que precisava confirmar."_ Suzume sentiu a mente da irmã se afastando e no desespero apertou a mão da irmã.

"_Nee-san! Nee-san_!"- Harumi!- Sem perceber acabou gritando, acordando Sasuke, analisou o que estava acontecendo e viu que Suzume voltava a chorar.

Suzume notou que Sasuke já estava acordado e correu para tentar encontrar algum conforto, Sasuke abraçou forte o filho por que sabia a dor de ver alguém da família morrer e não queria que os filhos passassem por isso.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Harumi ainda tinha tempo para pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido, mas falar com Suzume naquela ilusão tinha sido mais desgastante do que tinha previsto, teria que arranjar uma desculpa para não treinar hoje.

Seguiu por diversos corredores se perguntando por que fazer um lugar tão grande se é só uma ilusão? Já até testara se poderia atravessar as paredes mas mesmo sendo uma ilusão elas eram mais sólidas que o comum, aprendeu isso da pior forma.

Estava bem próxima da sala principal quando começou a escutar vozes, seria ouvida se ficasse na porta então resolveu tentar na parede, para sua surpresa ela deixavam o som vazar muito mais fácil que as portas.

"_Você me prometeu Madara! _- A voz de Toru era a de pura raiva. -_ Disse que assim que pegasse a princesinha Uchiha nos deixaria em paz!"_

"_Não foi isso que sua irmã pediu quando você ganhou a sua visão". -_ a zombaria era clara na voz de Madara.

"_O que você fez com ela seu monstro!"- _Toru agora tinha a dúvida e Madara o tinha sob controle.

" _Você e sua irmã vão se encontrar novamente quando Harumi o superar, e caso venha a facilitar as coisas para ela eu vou descobrir e você e a sua irmã morrem" –_ Escutando som de passos em direção a porta Harumi tentou se esconder nas sombras do corredor pensava em fingir que estava passando por ali mas não precisou já que Toru foi para a outra direção.

Harumi sentiu um peso enorme sobre si, Toru estava passando por tudo aquilo por sua causa, ela era culpada por todo o seu sofrimento. "_No final tinha realmente alguma coisa, foi a sua irmã que se sacrificou por ele, mas mesmo assim Madara ainda o faz escravo com a esperança de ver a irmã."_ Ficou parada por um bom tempo. Foi quando todas as peças começaram a se encaixar. Olhou as próprias mãos tentando achar um motivo para tudo aquilo que acabara de descobrir.

"_Tudo isso que tenho agora, não vale a pena o sacrifício.."_

_

* * *

_**As vezes fico pensando se não estou viajando demais quando coloco Suzume e Harumi fazendo todas essas coisas, mas ai vejo a minha priminha de um ano e seis ou sete meses, correndo pra lá e pra cá deixando um rastro de bagunça por onde quer que passe, assim se você virar a cara para fazer qualquer outra coisa a não ser vigia-la algo vai estar fora do lugar quando a acha-la, então penso que se ela consegue até mesmo "mexer" em um celular com essa idade talvez o que os gêmeos façam pode realmente ser possível.**

**Deixem seus reviews e façam uma escritora feliz! ^ **


	15. O que diabos está acontecendo?

**Desculpem pela demora! chega no final do ano e se tem poucas chances de recuperar os pontos perdidos, então tive que colocar a mão na massa para poder postar hoje mesmo que minha prova de matemática seja amanhã e eu esteja louca para as férias chegarem. A cada capítulo postado a angústia de estar perto do fim chega. É triste eu sei, MAS! Enquanto o tempo me permitir- E minhas notas também- estarei escrevendo fanfics! Então aproveitem!**

* * *

**O que diabos está acontecendo?**

**Tsubaki**

Se Hankei precisava de mim para ajudar a arrumar a casa não deveria me chamar no meio de uma missão! Verificar as novas vigias na fronteira era cansativo e chato, ter que verificar se cada um tinha mantimentos o suficiente, se tinha mobilidade adequada, se tinham como prevenir um suposto ataque, e até mesmo se os falcões mensageiros eram bem cuidados.

Agora multiplique isso por 30 vezes! Tsunade não é a Hokage! É uma carrasca! Apostaria o dinheiro que receberia da missão que Konoha ia estar uma bagunça quando eu chegasse! O lado bom – se é que tem um – era que em uma missão solo você não precisa se atrasar por culpa de ninjas preguiçosos.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando avistei os portões de Konoha, segui o meu rumo em direção a minha querida pensão, estranhei ao notar que as portas e janelas estavam fechadas, e além do mais hoje é domingo! Sakura não faz plantões nos domingos, e onde estão os gêmeos? Harumi já devia estar agarrando as minhas pernas por u presentinho destrutivo.

Peguei a cópia da chave debaixo do terceiro tablado a esquerda da porta, a casa ainda estava limpa então supostamente os gêmeos não tinham ficado lá, subi as escadas já aspirando um banho relaxante nas termas, foi ai que senti um cheiro diferente. De homem.

Segui o maldito cheiro até um dos quartos próximos ao de Sakura, era a única suíte que já tinha sido totalmente reformada, após certa dificuldade para abrir a porta, e desejei não ter aberto.

Roupas espalhadas por todo o canto, a cama estava totalmente desarruma e tudo parecia fora dor lugar. O que só podia significar duas coisas: Ou os gêmeos conseguiram entrar aqui... Ou... Sakura arranjou um namorado novo! O que é ótimo!

Tranquei o quarto de novo e fui tomar um banho, logo depois dei meu relatório a Shizune que parecia preocupada do que o normal.

- Tsubaki-san, Sakura me pediu para que você fosse ao hospital, precisa falar com você urgente. - Shizune falou tentando equilibra uma pilha de livros.

Segui para o hospital sem mais delongas, apesar de ser uma medica-nin não suportava passar uma hora naquele hospital, evitava-o o máximo que podia e quando tinha que cobrir os plantões da Sakura contava os segundos para sair de lá.

-Emi você sabe onde a Sakura está?- Ela deu um salto ao escutar minha voz, deveria estar fofocando com Nabu que também se encolheu a me ver.

-Terceiro ou quarto andar, ela não para de entra e sair dos quartos. - Me olhou meio estranhada, mas depois o olhar que ambas passaram para pena.

-O-O que é isso?- Meus olhos me enganavam, Uchiha Sasuke tinha acabado de sair de um dos quartos da ala infantil. Seu estado era péssimo, mas duvidava que fosse por causa de uma missão, você sempre via pessoas assim no plantão do hospital.

Estava quase chegando ao Uchiha quando Sakura sai do quarto, ela estava pior do que Sasuke, mas o que mais espantou foi ela se aconchegar em seus braços, uma lágrima solitária desceu em seu rosto e Sasuke murmurou alguma coisa que a fez melhorar.

- Sakura!- Gritei a alguns passos do casal, o rosto de Sakura se iluminou um pouco com a minha chegada, mas logo voltou a seu tom pálido. O Uchiha permaneceu impassível dando um leve incomodo em mim.

-Nee-san que bom que está de volta!- Ela me abraçou com o máximo de força que podia. – Eu estou com tanto medo!- Ver minha irmã naquele estado me fez ficar pior do que eu imaginava.

- O que está acontecendo? Desde quando o Uchiha está de volta? Onde estão os gêmeos? E por que Konoha parece que vai entrar em guerra?- A cada pergunta ela parecia mais confusa do que eu.

- Nee-san você já sabe que o Sasuke voltou... Você me ajudou a trazer ele aqui. – Olhei de relance para o Uchiha que também estava confuso. Respirei algumas vezes e tentei me acalmar.

-Então me conte tudo desde quando ele voltou a Konoha.

Horas se passaram dos relatos de ambos, mas nem todas as lembranças de Sakura eram iguais a de Sasuke o que criou certa suspeita, tudo que estava acontecendo, mas foi quando contaram da parte de Toru que meu coração congelou. Eu nunca havia contado para ninguém sobre eles.

Abri a porta do quarto e confirmei o estado dos dois, Harumi com a mente inacessível por causa de um forte genjustu, e Toru um pouco melhor de uma cirurgia de córneas imposta a ele. Tentei contatar Harumi, mas só consegui uma forte dor de cabeça.

-Droga! Provavelmente o único que pode falar com ela é Suzume. - Dei uma boa olhada em Sasuke e Sakura atrás de mim, Sasuke estava com o braço em torno dos ombros de Sakura e ela fitava o chão deitando de leve a cabeça no peito de Sasuke. Essa sena me lembrou quando um garoto teve que passar por uma cirurgia arriscada e os pais dele estavam no mesmo estado.

-Mas então quem era a falsa Tsubaki?- Sasuke perguntou o que eu também estava querendo saber.

-Nee-san, - Virei para Sakura dando sinal para que continua-se- E enquanto a esse garoto, qual é a sua relação com ele?- Queria manter isso em segredo, mas não podia negar os fatos, ainda mais agora que Sakura estava noiva de Sasuke, suspirei fundo e me sentei seria uma longa história...

"Logo após Kakashi voltar de uma missão informou que havia sido feito um transplante do sharingan, ele só teve um pouco de febre e dor de cabeça, mas quando foram avaliar seu sharingan viram que ele não poderia fazer o olho voltar a ser negro e isso gastava seu chakra rapidamente. Os poderosos da vila então começaram a pensar se não haveria uma forma de implantar o sharingan em uma pessoa comum.

Claro que o clã Uchiha não permitiu, mas os estudos continuaram então acharam registros de um clã de nômades que ajudava os Uchihas antes de Konoha existir, nos registros diziam que muitas dessas pessoas 'viravam' Uchihas se provassem ser de grande valor.

A Terceira Grande Guerra Ninja ainda estava no seu auge e muitos morriam a cada dia, eu tinha acabado de virar chunin quando fui separada do meu time para uma suposta missão especial, eram nove chunins e três Jonins nenhum membro tinha algo em comum com outro, passamos um ano treinando em áreas totalmente guardadas só esperando a guerra acabar, não muito tempo depois ficamos sabendo de nossa missão...

_Seu único objetivo é encontrar pessoas pertencentes a esse clã e traze-las para cá, se não concordarem ou os ameaçarem destruam-nas!_

Assim que saímos nossos nomes foram colocados no memorial, viramos números e a mim deram o número 12 como era a mais nova do time me consideravam como mascote e depois de estarmos a três dias da vila o nosso capitão nos reuniu e explicou melhor o que estava acontecendo.

_Falo isso por que achei que gostariam de saber por que estavam morrendo, se quiserem fugir que seja agora, sua honra não será manchada já que agora estão mortos_

Ninguém fugiu, ninguém desistiu, e como eu queria provar que mesmo sendo a mais nova também poderia ser de grande ajuda sempre estava a dois paços a ventre do time e por isso o capitão passou a nos chamar Pétalas de Sakura e marcou nossos equipamentos com o símbolo de uma Sakura de cinco pétalas, já que agora não poderíamos usar qualquer coisa relacionada a Konoha.

Passamos a maior parte da missão coletando informações de esconderijos Uchihas e de pessoas relacionadas ao clã, mas as poucas informações que conseguíamos eram falsas o que acabava na morte de um membro da equipe, só restava eu mais os números 7, 3 e 2 quando descobríamos que alguns membros do clã vivam nas montanhas entre o país da Areia e da Rocha.

Quando chegamos na vila ninguém sabia sobre o tal clã e todas as famílias viviam lá a muito tempo, já estávamos de saída quando no meio da noite um velho que as pessoas da cidade ignoravam foi até o nosso acampamento e nos disse sobre uma família que chegara depois do fim da guerra e que viviam não muito longe de lá. Nós ficamos com ansiedade e partimos na mesma hora.

A casa estava onde o velho tinha falado, quando entramos parecia estar abandonada e quando reviramos a casa em busca de alguém encontramos uma garota com uma kunai e com um bebe cego amarrado nas suas costas. Nós passamos quase todo o mês seguinte pensando sobre o que deveríamos fazer, terminar a missão entregando a garota para que fizessem testes nela foi ai que escutamos sobre o massacre dos Uchihas.

Então decidimos ficar e proteger os dois, já que provavelmente mandariam ninjas atrás deles para ter de volta o sharingan, foram os anos mais tranquilos da minha vida, mas não duraria para sempre, Toru tinha quatro anos quando a Akatsuki foi atras deles. Os meus companheiros morreram enquanto davam tempo para mim e as crianças.

Decidi que não era mais seguro para eles ficarem comigo e os deixei em segurança em um vilarejo isolado e sem qualquer academia ninja. Depois passei alguns meses espalhando pistas falsas e voltei para Konoha com a esperança de que o novo Hokage pudesse me ajudar.

Quando cheguei Konoha estava sendo reconstruída, foi ai que descobri a Sakura-chan e que nossos pais estavam mortos, ela só me conhecia por uma foto escondida que meus pais guardaram. Depois que Tsunade melhorou relatei tudo que tinha acontecido a ela, ela ficou vários dias procurando pergaminhos que confirmassem a minha versão..."

-mas foi ai que você voltou e o resto já deve saber.- Mesmo Sakura ainda estava tentando processar tudo, afinal nunca tivemos tempo para poder conversar sobre a vida uma da outra.

-Acha que o garoto vai sobreviver?- Sasuke fazendo a pergunta impressionou tanto a mim quanto Sakura.

-Não tenho certeza, o clã pode ter perdido a habilidade de sustentar o kekegenkai Uchiha. Ele pode acabar rejeitando o sharingan.-Coloquei a mão sobre sua testa vendo que estava um pouco febril.

-O que eu ainda não entendo é como você pode estar em duas missões ao mesmo tempo.-Sakura tinha lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos, seus braços estavam cruzados e escorava em Sasuke em busca de apoio.

-Isso eu posso explicar.-A voz zombeteira veio da porta e me enchi de alívio ao ver o pirralho da nevoa escorado na porta mostrando seus dentes de tubarão.

-Não esperava ter que ver você tão cedo Suigetsu, mas sua presença é realmente bem vinda.-Seu sorriso logo saiu de sua face ao se deparar com a tensão que estava no quarto.

-É, e infelizmente quem está disfarçada de você também. Creio que você seja a verdadeira já que não sabe o que está havendo.-Ele escorou na parede e deixou escapar um suspiro. E ele continuou.- Quando você saiu em missão, alguém colheu informações sobre você e no dia que Sasuke voltou quase morto o 'você' tentou matá-lo mas Kakashi impediu. Logo depois Tsunade começou a suspeitar de 'você' e te mandou para uma missão, depois me mandou segui-la. 'Você' foi para um dos esconderijos antigos da Akatsuki.

Suigetsu me entendeu e levou os dois para fora do quarto me deixando com o compasso das maquinas de Harumi e Toru.

-Seja lá quem está tentando machucar a minha família, vai levar uma bela surra!-Acabei batendo sem querer na cama de Toru e os equipamentos que estavam ligados a ele começaram uma algazarra.

Depois de estabilizar o estado clinico de Toru me voltei para Harumi, ela me parecia igual ao quando dormia, um anjo sempre que a vejo dormir penso em como iria contar a ela para não usar o sharingan por que muitos estão atras dele.

-Hei Harumi, quer que eu te conte um segredo?- Olhei furtivamente para ver se a porta estava bem trancada.- Eu acho seu pai muito bonito.- dei risadas para mim mesma.- Mas eu só tenho raiva de pelo que um Uchiha me fez no passado. Mas pensando bem, não gostava deles porque vocês não sabem se expressar direito e são muitos frios, e assim como ele seu pai é uma exceção.- Um sorriso brotou na minha face junto com uma pequena lágrima de tristeza ao relembrar de Obito.

_Não quero chorar..._

_-_O que!-Os batimentos de Harumi tinham mudado e lágrimas desciam no seu rosto pálido.

_Eu estou sozinha..._

_-_Não esta eu estou aqui, seu irmão e seus pais estão aqui!- A voz estava ficando cada vez mais distante. - Harumi lembra da conversa que tivemos? Que algum dia você estaria com a sua família unida!

_Meu destino não pode ser mudado..._

O compasso das maquinas tinha voltado ao normal, no desespero de perder Harumi e decepcionar Sakura mais uma vez invadi a mente dela. Ondas de chakra quase destroçaram a minha mente e com muita dificuldade fui para em um quarto mal iluminado, não tive tempo de me recuperar do esforço quando a porta se abriu. Se fosse outro lugar, outra situação, e por outro motivo eu teria abraçado Toru com todas as minhas forças.

Quatro anos foi

Mas minhas pernas não se mexeram, meus olhos não piscaram, meu corpo não tentou se mexer, por que tudo no qual onze pessoas lutaram tinha acabado, tudo o que eu protegi por quatro anos destruído.

-Quem é você?-Ele me encarava com o sharingan.

* * *

**Capítulo explicação, não é muito emocionante mas ajuda a entender um pouco mais as coisas**

**Tudo está de acordo com o plano nada saiu do previsto...**

**Está na hora de começar um novo ato nessa peça!Muahahahahaha!**


	16. Complicações

**Tenho estado meio revoltada por não ter nenhuma atualização por quase duas semanas o que me deu mais vontade deescrever**

**Mas pensando melhor devem estar estudando para as provas final, e também esqueço disso pois já entrei de ferias.**

**Por isso Boa sorte e Boa memória para quem não estudou!**

**E é claro Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Complicações**

A tenção era cada vez maior no quarto, Toru não atacava por ter uma pequena sensação de nostalgia mas também não iria arriscar seja lá quem era a kunoichi que Konoha tinha mandado era muito boa para resistir a barreira de Madara.

-T-Toru, você não se lembra de mim?-A voz da mulher despertava vozes na sua cabeça, e pouco a pouco gostos e cheiros também voltaram, fechou os olhos mesmo sabendo que isso seria irresponsável.

Logo sons, cheiros e gostos voltavam a sua mente, mas sem nenhuma visão, estremeceu com a sensação de não enxergar. Tudo era escuridão, mas o cheiro doce de alguém o convidava ao longe para voltar para casa, a voz era repreensiva e preocupada, não pareciam com o cheiro e a voz da sua irmã mas era alguém tão importante quanto.

Mas um dia a voz desapareceu como se fosse fruto da sua imaginação, mesmo assim a dona da voz imaginária estava bem a sua frente.

-Eu conheço você...?- Perguntou com um sussurro mas alto suficiente para que Tsubaki o escutasse, mesmo não demonstrando se encheu de esperança.

-Como eu sou idiota é claro que você não se lembra de mim, você era muito pequeno para se lembrar de alguma coisa...sua irmã! Onde Mika está?- Toru abaixou a cabeça e não precisou mais do que isso para Tsubaki entender.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Sakura e Sasuke ficaram alerta quando escutaram o barulho vindo do quarto, Tsubaki estava desmaiada ao lado de Harumi, após uma rápida olhada viram que ela estava no mesmo estado que Harumi.

-Kaa-san eu estou com sonho.- Sakura não resistiu dar um sorriso ao ver o rostinho cansado de Suzume, pegou o menino no colo e ficou o aninhando. Sasuke passou a mão sobre a cabeça do filho arrepiando ainda mais o cabelo.

-Vou pegar mais roupas, eu já volto.- Trocaram um rápido beijo e Sasuke saiu do quarto. Chegando na recepção do quarto deu de cara com Naruto e Suigetsu e pareciam discutir seriamente.

-Hn?- No momento que virão Sasuke pararam de discutir e se entreolharam.

-Não é nada Sasuke nos já estávamos de saída. Suigetsu tentou levar Naruto mas esse se manteve no lugar.

-Não vamos. Olha Sasuke eu sei que Sakura te pediu para ficar ao lado dela mas ela é forte o bastante para ficar sem você por alguns dias, precisamos de você. Tsunade nos deu uma missão vamos sair amanhã antes de amanhecer.- Suigetsu saiu antes de ter a resposta de Sasuke.

-Olha, na missão é provável que esbarremos com a Akatsuki, mas pense bem, agora que Madara sabe dos seus filhos não vai exitar em te destruir.

-Hn.

-Já esperava isso de você.- Suigetsu suspirou e deu nos ombros e viu Sasuke sair do hospital.

Sakura começava a ficar preocupada quando resolver procurar Sasuke, logo que saiu do quarto viu uma mochila em um dos bancos do corredor. Em cima dela estava um bilhete e a letra de Sasuke era facilmente reconhecida.

_Fui em uma missão atrás do Dobe_

_Sasuke_

~x~x~x~x~x~

-Madara nos capturou e prometeu a minha irmã se ele passasse em um teste imposto por ele nos libertaria, mas ela não passou depois ele me prometeu que me faria enxergar, agora eu consigo mas sou escravo dele.-Após escutar tudo com calma Tsubaki tentava arrumar um jeito de sair daquela prisão.

-Mas como eu consegui entrar aqui sem que Madara me notasse?

-Ele saiu há duas horas, só não entendi como você entrou, para se chegar aqui é preciso que Madara permita.-O silêncio teria continuado se a porta não tivesse sido aberta, Tsubaki escondeu atras da porta a tempo.

-Toru eu preciso da sua ajuda! Acho que mais alguém esta aqui!-Harumi parou sentiu a presença de Tsubaki. O que você esta fazendo aqui?- Harumi fechou a porta com força com medo de alguém os espionasse.

-Vou tirar vocês dois daqui.-Tsubaki pegou os dois de surpresa pois não faziam a minima ideia de como ela iria conseguir.

-É impossível fazer isso sem Madara, foi um milagre você ter conseguido entrar!- Mesmo as palavras de Harumi não conseguiam desanimar Tsubaki.

-Está errada, o segredo está no sharingan, se vocês dois estiverem com o sharingan ativado podemos voltar ao nossos corpos!

-Harumi fazia "viagens" ao corpo dela mesmo não tendo ativo o sharingan.- Toru tentava achar alguma ligação.

-Mas quando eu segui o rastro de chakra dela estava o que permitiu que eu entrasse nessa espécie de santuário para os Uchihas.-Apesar das suas dúvidas ambos assentiram. Ativaram o sharingan e seguiram o fraco brilho de chakra que seus corpos emanavam.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Sakura trocava os soros quando as maquinas começaram a enlouquecer, ela chamou uma enfermeira que passava pelo corredor, voltou e deparou com Tsubaki meio desnorteada e tanto Harumi quando o garoto Toru tossindo sangue.

-Harumi fique deitada.- Sakura a impediu de se sentar, e procurava algum sinal de resposta no rosto de Tsubaki.

-Explico mais tarde.- Foi o que ela conseguiu dizer antes de aplicar-se uma injeção e ir cuidar de Toru. Foram precisas duas horas para poder estabilizar ambos, não perderam muito sangue mas parte dos seus chakra foram misturados. Toru não rejeitava tanto o chakra, já Tsubaki e Harumi a situação eram um pouco mais complicada.

-Está melhor?- Sakura perguntou a Tsubaki depois de sentarem nas cadeiras para descansarem.

-Um pouco de dor na barriga mas vai passar.- Ela respondeu com um cansaço eminente Onde esta Suzume?

-Pedi para Tsunade ficar com ele lá no escritório.

-Ela vai obrigar ele a ajudar.- Ficaram em silêncio depois de algumas risadas.

-E onde está Sasuke?- Sakura se surpreendeu, tanto pela preocupação da irmã, e dela não o chamar de Uchiha.

-Saiu em uma missão com Naruto, não falou sobre o que era.

-Á-água.- A voz seca de Toru assustou um pouco elas mas não exitaram em levar o pedido.

-Está melhor, pelo que eu entendi está fora do seu corpo por muito tempo.- Tsubaki deu a água com um conta gotas para que não vomitasse. Tirou a faixa dos seus olhos e começou a limpar as casquinhas que se formaram nos olhos. Com cuidado pediu para Toru abrir os olhos.

Depois de vários testes de visão concluiu que quem fez a operação eram um ótimo nin-médico pois Toru não tinha sinal de trauma ou rejeição ao sharingan. Decidiu que mesmo com ótimos resultados eram melhor não arriscar o sharingan, e ele deveria também ficar de repouso. Já Harumi tinha muitas dores de cabeça e tinha alguns hematomas que apareceram quando ela acordou.

-O corpo dela não estava forte o suficiente para ter a mente retirada a força. - Ino avaliou.- Não sei como Madara conseguiu fazer algo do tipo.-Sakura esmagou uma mesinha e saiu do quarto.

-Sakura...

_Escritório da Hokage_

_-_Pode entrar- Tsunade não tirou os olhos dos vários papeis espalhados pela sua mesa.

-Os papeis que você me mandou pegar Baa-san.-Suzume entrou com uma pilha de papel com muita dificuldade já que está tampava sua visão.

-O que eu te disse?

-Tsunade-sama.- Suzume repetiu entre os dentes.

-Coloque ali, mexerei com eles depois.-Suzume odiava ser usado daquela forma mais era a única maneira de não entrar em panico. Ouve batidas na porta e mais uma vez Tsunade mandou que entrasse sem se preocupar em saber quem era.

-Tsunade, para onde você me mandou?-Tsubaki entrou com uma expressão seria.

-O que está fazendo aqui? Você foi designada para destruir os esconderijos da Akatsuki! Já mandei até um esquadrão de apoio com Naruto e Suigetsu.- no exato instante a fala de Sakura voltou a memória.

"_-Saiu em uma missão com Naruto, não falou sobre o que era."_

-Eu preciso de um time de busca pra ontem! É uma armadilha me deixaram fora o suficiente para que um espião conseguisse informação de Sakura e dos gêmeos, Harumi está acordada e Sasuke foi atras de Madara que não vai hesitar em matá-lo!-Tsunade entendeu a gravidade da situação e procurava qualquer ninja disponível que pudesse ser útil.

-Suzume onde você colocou a pilha que eu te pedi?-Tsunade disse enquanto examinava cada folha de papel na sua mesa.-Suzume?

Suzume tomou cuidado ao sair de fininho, só as palavras HARUMI e ACORDADA já lhe davam a coragem de correr por cinco quarteirões sozinho até o hospital. Claro que se fosse pego provavelmente seria castigado mas isso não passava por sua pequena cabecinha agora. Ao chegar ao hospital não foi difícil escalar a cerejeira que dava para uma janela no segundo andar já tinha feito isso milhares de vezes. Indo quase pelo modo automático pelos corredores do hospital chegou ao quarto de Harumi sem ser visto.

Encostou a orelha na parede para ouvir se sua mãe estava lá, mas as únicas vozes que escutava era a de Harumi e a de um garoto que desconhecia. Entrou sem fazer barulho algum e tomando cuidado para ninguém reparar uma porta se fechando sozinha.

-Suzume?- A ouvir a voz da irmã se virou com um sorriso ocupando metade do rosto, que logo desapareceu ao ver que a irmã não estava na sua cama.

-Você devia estar descantando como a Kaa-san mandou. - Ele emburrou a cara e cruzou os braços em sinal de desaprovação.

-E você deveria estar ajudando a Hokage.- Com um sorriso torto Harumi mais uma vez mostrava sinal de superioridade, ajudou ao irmão a subir na cama do garoto de desconhecido que o fitava com certa duvida de que eram irmãos.

-Quem é você?- Suzume lançou um certo olhar de desconfiança.

-Toru Arata, então você também é um Uchiha?-Toru o fitava de cima a baixo que gerou certo desconforto em Suzume.

-Claro!-Respondeu ofendido.- Por que a dúvida?

-Você é muito fraco para ser um Uchiha.- Suzume iria bater nele até sair sangue dos olhos- O que de certa forma já esta acontecendo – Mas Harumi o impediu.

-Chega as enfermeiras podem escutar e eu não quero ser amarrada na cama de novo! - Sim isso já foi necessário uma vez.

-Desde quando você não está do meu lado?-Suzume perguntou ao descer da cama de Toru, quase que em pura indignação.

-Deste quando você começa a brigar por coisas estúpidas!-Ela retrucou ao descer.

-Espera ai...Não em diga, vocês estão de mindinho dado!-Suzume apontava revesando entre os dois como se a irmã tivesse cometido uma crime terrível. - O que acontece é que uma vez virão uma foto na casa dos Uzumaki que mostrava Naruto e Hinata com mindinhos juntos, e quando perguntaram para Sakura ela disse que alguns casais de namorados costumavam andar assim, e quando perguntaram o que eram namorados ela não disse nada então acharam que fosse uma coisa vergonhosa de mais para se fazer e prometeram que nunca fariam namorados...ou algo assim.-

As cores do rosto de Harumi variavam em um arco-íris inteiro de vermelho enquanto Suzume mantinha o olhar acusador e Toru continuava sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu nunca faria algo assim, mas como soube que eu já estava acordada?-Harumi balançava a cabeça com a esperança de que seu rosto parasse de queimar.

-Não tente mudar de assunto! Mas a Tia Tsubaki passou por lá e falou que você tava acordada.-Ele sentou na cadeira e balançou as pernas em busca de algo divertido para fazer.-Ou seja perigoso-

-Ela não falou com você, ela foi ver a Hokage então tem alguma coisa muito ruim acontecendo.-Para ambos só o fato de alguém estar ocultando algo já era motivo para curiosidade explodir.

-Então o que vamos fazer primeiro?-Suzume estava entusiasmado e pronto para mais um plano louco.

-Primeiro vamos dar um jeito de sair daqui, odeio esse lugar.-Harumi esticava os braços sentindo um pouco do gostinho da liberdade.

-Espere mas como vocês vão sair daqui, existem enfermeiras em cada corredor e é vão reparar se três crianças andarem sozinhas pelo corredor, e pelo jeito não é a primeira vez que vem aqui.-Toru argumentou enquanto um por um Harumi tirava os fios e máquinas que estavam ligadas a ele.

Ajudaram-no a descer enquanto ele continuava a falar até que juntos os gêmeos colocaram o dedo indicador na boca de Toru.

-Dúvida de nossas habilidades?-Falaram juntos causando um arrepio na coluna de Toru.

-Para falar a verdade não confio muito...-Novamente foi interrompido pelos indicadores.

-Aprenda a não nos subestimar!-E abriram a porta colocando seu plano em ação.

* * *

**As vezes acho que Harumi tem uma mente maligna mas deve ser só impressão**

**O trio parada dura vai entrar em ação e o próximo capitulo vai ser "_Vamos brincar de ninjas!_"**

**Espero que niguém tenha ressaca pós-prova -Que eu não recomendo a ninguém- **

**E assim eu possa ficar feliz com os autores que atualizarem e vou deixar tantas reviews que vão me bloquear**

**Também gosto de deixar reviews, afinal reviews nunca são demais!^^**


	17. Vamos brincar de ninjas!

**Chegando ao começo do climax mais rápido do que eu havia planejado**

**Mas de toda forma cheio de expectativa **

**Obrigado a todos que me acompanho nesse meu primeiro fic!**

**Espero que gostem^^**

* * *

**Vamos brincar de ninjas!**

-Ei cuidado!- Um dos comerciantes gritava nervoso com algumas crianças que quase o derrubaram. Muitos moradores antigos não acompanhavam o pique dos jovens de Konoha e eram facilmente ultrapassados.

Mas só Hatake Kakashi se sentia assim, tudo estava mudando e ele de certa forma sentia muita saudade dos "velhos tempos" , nem mesmo Guy seu rival de longa data não demonstrava sua tão falada "força da juventude" talvez por isso estivessem bebendo saque e se deprimindo juntos, mesmo estando em plena luz do dia.

-Sabe Kakashi não esperava que a nossa juventude -hip- acabasse tão cedo.-Guy escorava em Kakashi mas ambos cambaleavam em um beco qualquer.

-O que quer dizer com nossa juventude? Sou mais novo que você!

-Bah! São só alguns meses!-Hip- isso não conta!- boof- Kakashi não se deu ao trabalho de levantar o "amigo" e o deixou caído não chão quando um certo movimento chamou sua atenção.

-Não ficou tão ruim assim! Está reclamando a toa!- Como estava bêbado achou que devia estar vendo coisas quando viu Sasuke e Sakura crianças mas após forçar a vista entendeu o que estava acontecendo: Suzume e Harumi estavam intimidando alguém a fazer algo.

-Pare de gritar Suzume! Não sei pra que tanto escândalo, mamãe disse que essas roupas seriam para quando você estivesse maior!- Harumi deu um tapo no irmão.

-Mesmo assim! Por que ele tem que usar as minhas roupas?- Suzume ainda resmungava e levou outro tapa de Harumi.

-Ele não pode sair por ai com roupas de hospital, e não pode usar roupas de garotas!-Harumi tentava explicar ao irmão que insistia em negar.

-Então por que trouxemos ele?- Agora Harumi realmente tinha perdido a pouca paciência que possuía e com um tapa derrubou Suzume.

-Chega de conversa e vamos trabalhar!-Harumi deu as costas para Suzume.

-Mas, o que vamos fazer?- Toru estava sendo levado a força por Harumi que insistia que vestisse a roupa do irmão, apesar de não ligar em ser visto com roupas hospitalares eles concordaram que seria muito suspeito se fosse visto, então Harumi o obrigou a vestir roupas que ainda não cabiam em Suzume.

-Hehe. - O olhar maligno de Harumi brilhava cada vez mais e Toru pressentia que aquilo não era um bom sinal.- Vamos brincar de ninja!

Claro que Toru não entendeu o que queria dizer "brincar" de ninja, mas tudo apontava que Harumi sabia exatamente o que iria fazer, mesmo assim Toru ainda teve a audácia de perguntar.

-E como fazemos isso?

_Pensão Haruno_

-Tem que estar aqui em algum lugar.- Harumi estava tirando tudo do lugar, mesmo que sua tia não voltaria para casa tão cedo com certeza lhe daria uma surra quando visse no que seu quarto havia se transformando.- Suzume tem certeza de que está aqui?

-Claro! Não é como se ela fosse deixar uma kunai na cozinha!- Ele gritou um pouco estressado, podia não parecer mas era extremamente organizado com suas coisas sendo organização o único motivo que os dois brigavam.

-Ei vocês dois.- Toru os chamou quando notou uma pequena corda no guarda-roupa.

-O que será que isso faz?-Harumi saciou sua curiosidade tentando puxar a estranha corda que abriu um alçapão.

Para surpresa deles o alçapão ia para a dispensa, mas uma outra parte da dispensa por que a que eles cairão estava lotada de armamento ninja. Harumi quase não consegui se segurar e apontava para todas as armas falando o nome de cada uma e qual seria a melhor ocasião para ela.

-Mas porque a dispensa? Quer dizer foi o primeiro lugar em que olhamos quando descobrimos que ela tinha um estoque de armas particular.- Suzume não estava tão empolgado quanto a irmã pois sabia que ela só queria ajuda para satisfazer sua vontade pessoal.

-Caso não se lembre a dispensa está praticamente no meio da pensão, e aposto que em todos os quartos da para se chegar aqui. - E antes mesmo que Harumi tenta-se tal feito Suzume a impediu.

-Não tente estamos aqui para conseguir equipamento certo?- Logo Harumi voltou a se animar, pegou tudo o que queria, e isso significava o que não conseguia carregar.

Tentou levar uma shuriken gigante mas arrastava no chão por ainda ser muito pequena, tentou levar um bastão com espinho mas não conseguia levantá-lo, além de catanas bombas de fumaça e papeis explosivos ( que os quais ela quase explodiu a pensão). Mas no fim decidiu ficar com uma kunai de três pontas e entregou outra igual para Suzume e Toru.

_Acho que seria bom levar alguns fios desses, podemos ter que amarrar alguém._- Suzume pensou sem se preocupar em ser ouvido mas Harumi o escutou.

-Você não vai me amarrar!-Harumi estava com a cara fechada só de pensar que o irmão seria capaz de fazer isso.

-Por que você me escutou?-Suzume falou, normalmente podiam fazer isso sempre que quisessem fazendo o que chamavam de ligação de chakra mas naquele momento não estava fazendo coisa alguma para que trocassem pensamentos.

-São as kunais! Olhe tem alguma coisa escrito aqui... endufoção?- Toru rolou os olhos e tomou a kunai de Harumi.

-É Invocação. Deve ser algum tipo de técnica de teletransporte prático.-Mesmo sem combinar Suzume e Harumi faziam as mesmas poses enquanto pensavam.

-Mas como isso faz para ligar nossas mentes sem o laço de chakra?- Suzume deixou escapar mais como um pensamente em voz alta mas Toru não pareceu reparar.

-Talvez como seus chakras são parecidos a kunai tente juntá-los.- Então Toru pediu para Harumi ficar em uma parede e Suzume na outra, deixou Suzume segurando uma das kunais e tacou a outra em cima da cabeça de Harumi, e alguns segundos depois Suzume caiu bem em frente de Harumi.

-Eu acho que vou vu- A sorte é que Suzume não tinha comido nada.

-Isso é muito legal!- Harumi pegou as kunais e as colocou em uma bolsinha como um tesouro.- Rápido não temos o dia todo!

Demoraram um pouco para saírem da sala secreta, como não achavam nada que pude-se abrir uma passagem tiveram que ir pela passagem de ar, que por sinal era muito apertada, para saírem perto da lavanderia da pensão.

-Realmente precisamos disso tudo?- Toru perguntou ao terminarem de distribuir o peso das armas.

-Claro, naquela hora que fui no seu quarto é porque tinha escutado alguém dentro da ilusão falar com Madara sobre ter certeza em deixar documentos do clã no esconderijo Uchiha em Konoha, e Madara disse que ninguém iria encontrar já estavam no templo Uchiha e que Sasuke não era mais uma ameaça.- Suzume ficou meio desconfortável já que a irmã não tinha comentado nada desse tipo desde que voltara a consciência.

-E quem é Madara?-Suzume perguntou, estava cansado de ser deixado de lado.

-Não dá tempo de explicar Suzume, você só precisa saber que ele não é nosso amigo.- Sabia que perguntar mais não iria adiantar então ficou quieto.

-E vocês sabem onde que fica o tal templo?- Toru perguntou.

-Tenho ideia de onde seja, devem ter documentos importantes lá.- Harumi começava o alongamento porque não queria pausas no caminho, Suzume capitou a ideia e começou a fazer também mas Toru continuou encarando eles.

-Se o que é e onde está porque precisam da minha ajuda?- Suzume e Harumi começaram a tossir, e bater nas costas um do outro.

-É que...

-Bem...

-Nós...

-Não sabemos...

-Ler...- Intercalaram em sussurros, Toru deixou uma pequena risada escapar, porque teriam vergonha em não saber ler? Afinal ainda eram crianças.

Ele não sabia que Suzume e Harumi achavam que não ler era uma grande desvantagem, se alguém escrevesse armadilha em uma placa com a seta para frente você iria cair nela porque não sabia ler o que estava escrito, como também se sua missão fosse desvendar um trocadilho de um pergaminho você iria fracassar por que não entenderia uma palavra.

-Bem, é só ler o que tiver escrito!- Suzume corava um pouco.

-Vamos antes que nos descubram.- E com isso os três sairão em direção ao Bairro Uchiha.

_Não muito longe dali_

Claro que com aquela quantidade de álcool no sangue foi um pouco difícil de acompanhar três filhotes de gente pelos becos de Konoha, mesmo indo pelos telhados dava muito trabalho acompanhar seu ritmo, Kakashi sentiu vergonha de ser chamado de juunin e ainda um candidato a Hokage mas logo sua vergonha passou, afinal já tinha descoberto para onde eles tinham ido. Não foi difícil, a pensão das Harunos era a única casa num raio de vinte km.

Chegou alguns minutos depois deles mas não conseguia sentir a presença de chakra deles até aparecerem na lavanderia e saírem pelos fundos. Carregavam várias coisas e discutiam bastante, só agora reparava que nunca tinha visto o garoto mais velho e não parecia ser filho de um estrangeiro até porque nenhum tinha chegado em Konoha nos últimos meses. Tentou focar a visão mas ela só ficou mais embaçada o que não adiantou muito.

Foi forçado a ativa o sharingan para ver mais claramente e sentia que sua cabeça ia explodir. Como não era de beber nunca tinha imaginado que o sharingan adiantasse a ressaca, estava prestes a entender do que estavam falando quando não suportou a dor e o desativou. O alívio foi na hora mas quando voltou sua atenção para o seu objetivo inicial, eles tinham desaparecido.

_Bairro Uchiha_

Pararam para respirar e ficaram sem falar até recuperarem o folego, o Bairro Uchiha estava quase todo limpo, a maioria das casas já tinham sido derrubadas e apesar de um pouco diferente Harumi conseguia se orientar, e bem onde lembrava o templo Uchiha era visto de uma das ruas no alto da colina, o único prédio que permanecia em perfeito estado.

**Reck** **reck**

-Como vamos achar esse lugar? Vamos entortar uma vela e ver se abre uma porta?- Suzume perguntou ao quebrar uma das velas apagadas, tentou colocar ela de volta no lugar, como não conseguiu deixou ela quebrada.

**Reck** **reck** **reck**

-Não tenho certeza.-Harumi olhava os símbolos Uchiha desenhado nas paredes em busca de algo anormal.

**Reck** **reck** **rooc**

-Ei olhem esse simbolo aqui, esta mais limpo do que os outros.- Harumi continuou olhando enquanto Toru se aproximava.

**Reck** **reck** **rooc**

-Para mim é igual aos outros.- Toru também olhava atentamente mais não via diferença entre um e outro.

-Deixa eu ver.- Suzume falou ao desistir após ter quebrado todas as velas.

**Reck** **reck** **rooc** **crack**

-Espera um pouco.- Falou quase encostando o nariz na parede.- E não tem nada de dif-

-AAAAAAAAAA!- Os três acabaram caindo em um túnel secreto, ao ver através de pequenos fachos de luz viram que a escada até ali estava bem ao lado deles.

-Porque não pensamos nos pisos.- Suzume reclamou ao esfregar a bunda dolorida.

-Não importa, encontramos o que viemos procurar.- Harumi já tinha tomado a dianteira pelo corredor escuro, não demoraram a encontrar a sala com os documentos, era iluminada por velas estranhas , o que prova que alguém saiu com pressa do lugar.

-Por onde querem começar?- Toru perguntou limpando a cera que tinha acumulado nas lamparinas.

-Olha, esse documentos estão bagunçados.- Suzume que quase tropeçara em um pergaminho no chão apontava para uma estante desarrumada.

-Vamos arrumar primeiro, e depois-

-Vão comigo até a sala da Hokage.- A presença de Kakashi surpreendeu a todos e por algum segundos ninguém se mexeu.

-Toru!- Harumi gritou e correu diretamente para Kakashi, Toru entendera o plano e explodiu uma bomba de fumaça.

Kakashi tentou pegar Harumi mas ela escapou passando por debaixo de suas pernas, se ativa-se o sharingan lidaria facilmente com aquilo mas traria a ressaca de volta o garoto que tacara a bomba de fumaça já tinha saído também só deixando Suzume na sala, Kakashi determinado a capturar pelo menos um dos infratores impediu a fuga de Suzume.

-Vai me contar o que estavam fazendo aqui?- Na hora Suzume estava com uma cara de assustado, mas depois deu um meio Sorriso do jeito que só os Uchihas sabem fazer, tacou uma kunai em Kakashi que foi facilmente desviada mas acertou em cheio a escada da saída.

E como Harumi já estava lá com outra kunai na mão Suzume desapareceu da frente de Kakashi com um 'poof' reaparecendo na frente de Harumi com uma pequena náusea. E tomado pelo mesmo efeito surpresa em que fizera Kakashi ficou alguns minutos parado tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Ha! Ele vai ficar horas sem saber o que aconteceu!- Harumi se vangloriava a medida que corriam em zigue-zague pelos becos de Konoha para confundir qualquer cão ninja que Kakashi mandasse o suficiente para tomarem um banho e mudassem de cheiro.

-Bem acho que já está bom, agora vamos para casa.- Suzume falava um pouco nervoso pois quase fora pego.

-Que tal nos separarmos, assim terão mais trabalho em nos achar.-Ambos concordaram com a ideia de Toru e seguiram em direções opostas.

Toru continuou correndo até ter certeza de que o chakra dos gêmeos estivesse longe o bastante para que não notassem o seu pequeno desvio para fora de Konoha, não tinha reparado que passara muito tempo e o sol já descia no horizonte. Deu algumas voltas e trocou de roupa, afinal não queria ser visto com emblema de nenhum clã de Konoha, o céu já tomava tons de violeta e azul quando se encostou em uma árvore e esperou.

-_Está atrasado...- _A voz vindo da árvore em frente reclamou.

_-**Só por ser o bichinho de Madara não quer dizer que tenho que esperar o dia inteiro por você- **_Aparte negra de Zetsu reclamava mostrando os dentes para Toru.

-Tive alguns problemas, e Haruno Tsubaki sabe demais.-Toru pegou sua mochila e tirou dois pergaminhos.- Consegui o que ele queria, e avise para ele tirar o meu corpo inerte do esconderijo antes de sumir com ele, temos que nos apresar quando Konoha ver os documentos vai ter um motivo para unir as cinco grandes vilas.

_**-E a garota que Madara falou?**_-Toru fechou um pouco a cara mas foi imperceptível com a quantidade de luz proporcionada pelo luar.

-Não está muito melhor para falar a verdade, possui as qualidades de um gênio Uchiha, não tem o controle de chakra da mãe, mas as habilidades que possui junto com o irmão é surpreendente.

-_Madara não está interessado no irmão ele só que o primogênito.-_Zetsu branco falou com uma risadinha.

-_**Madara quer que você fique até segunda ordem, e lembre-se se falhar em sua missão...**_

_**-**__sua irmã morre. - Zetsu branco completou._

-Não vou.- E voltou em direção a Konoha.

* * *

**De que lado Toru está?**

** Será que Naruto, Suigestu e Sasuke completaram a missão? **

**O que mais Tsubaki sabe? **

**E ONDE FOI PARA SAKURA NO MEIO DESSA HISTÓRIA?**

**Sabe que nem eu sei a resposta...**

**Deixem reviews e descubram nos próximos capítulos.**


	18. Princesa Uchiha

**Feliz véspera de Natal!**

**Agora que está acabando realmente fico empresionada**

**nunca esperaria que a minha fic tivesse tantos reviews assim**

**Agradeço a todos os que deram e os que não deram reviews!**

* * *

**Princesa Uchiha**

Harumi já tinha dado três voltas em Konoha quando resolveu parar, agora sentava numa arvore a beira do lago Uchiha, gostava dali não era incomodada por que, como todo o resto do Bairro Uchiha, diziam ser amaldiçoado. Sua Kaa-san nunca tinha lhe explicado quem era o seu Otou-san ou quem era sua família, a única coisa que tinham dele era um anel e uma foto que ficava escondido deles. Alguma coisa coaxou muito perto dali tirando a atenção de Harumi.

-Bonita não, a lua refletida no lago.- Harumi foi pega de surpresa quando Sakura sentou ao seu lado com sua roupas usuais de ninja.

-Hn.-Sakura riu internamente não podia evitar de ver a semelhança deles com Sasuke todos os dias.

-Quando seu pai era pequeno costumava ficar aqui sozinho, ele achava que ninguém notava ele, mas seu tio Naruto o via, pouco tempo depois fomos colocados juntos no time sete...- A cada palavra de Sakura os negros olhos ônix da filha brilhavam mais. Pela primeira vez sua Kaa-san falava do seu passado, algumas horas sorria outras ficava a beira de lágrimas mas estava contando.

-Porque você está me contando isso Kaa-san?- Harumi interrompeu a narração de Sakura.

-Eu já contei ao seu irmão mais cedo então achei que gostaria de escutar por mim, depois vou te levar para casa da tia Ino.-Ela se levantou e estendeu as mãos para Harumi. Enquanto caminhavam Harumi não interrompeu mais e quando Sakura parou já estavam em frente a casa de Ino.

-Não de trabalho para sua Tia tá bom?- Sakura se agachou e começou a arrumar as fios rebeldes do cabelo de Harumi.

-Onde você tá indo Kaa-san? Porque você não tá me deixando com a Tia Hinata? Cade o Suzume?-Harumi tentava entender a quantidade de informações que tinha recebido mas tudo continuava confuso.

-Suzume está aqui e a Tia Hinata não pode ficar com vocês hoje.- Naquele momento Ino abriu a porta.

-Ainda bem que chegaram fiz uns bolinhos mas estão esfriando.- Ela entendeu a expressão de Sakura.- Ei Harumi por que você não vai lá comer os bolinhos.- Harumi ia reclamar dizendo que não iria comer os bolinhos porque dali sentia que eles estavam queimados, mas Ino foi mais rápida e fechou a porta.

-Tem certeza de que vai fazer isso Sakura?- O tom serio de Ino não escondia a intenção de impedir a amiga de fazer algo extremamente estupido.

-Já tomei minha decisão Ino.- Sakura se afastou com um aceno e sumiu correndo pelos telhados.

-Boa sorte...

_Mas cedo no Hospital de Konoha_

-Sakura eu preciso que me faça um favor.- Tsubaki gritou pelo corredor do hospital, iria lhe dar uma bronca se não fosse por sua cara de pânico.

-O que aconteceu?

-é o que vai acontecer, Tsunade ma mandou com um time para destruir os esconderijos da Akatsuki mas não era eu! Então agora chamou um time de busca para poder ir, eu, você, Kiba e Hinata saímos o mais rápido possível.- Mas Sakura não moveu um músculo.

-Não, chame Shino e complete o time tenho que resolver uns assuntos.-Ela tirou o jaleco e entregou a enfermeira mais próxima avisando para algum médico substituí-la.

-Mas Sakura, alguém pode estar ferido! Eu só sei ninjutsu médico básico!- Mesmo as suplicas que Tsubaki não faziam Sakura mudar de ideia.

-Não vou ficar esperando ele com um único recado.- A determinação de Sakura surpreendeu Tsubaki mas ela não desistiu.

-Sakura é suicídio! Mesmo com Naruto e Sasuke estando lá ninguém sabe a dimensão que é os poderes de Madara!- Sakura continuava seguindo seu caminho pelos corredores do hospital se segurando para na próxima janela sair dali. - O que está falando? Que vai simplesmente chegar lá e não ter nenhum plano?

-EU NÃO QUERO SER INÚLTIL OUTRA VEZ!- Aos gritos de Sakura a recepção se calou, mas ela deu as costas para Tsubaki e saiu do hospital.

-Ficar em Konoha e proteger os seus filhos não é ser inútil Sakura.-Tsubaki segurou o braço dela.

-Você não entenderia.- Sakura ainda não olhava Tsubaki.

-Eu nuca vou entender por que ele morreu antes que tivesse coragem para admitir.-Sakura permaneceu em silêncio.

-Todos sabem que Sasuke nunca pensou em ser pai, mesmo quando ele voltou ele não sabia o que iria fazer, olhava para os gêmeos como bonequinhas de porcelana que a qualquer momento poderiam quebrar. Ele estava tentando Sakura.-Sakura não tentava mais fugir e Tsubaki afrouxou o aperto.

-E quando tomou a decisão de ir atras de Madara sabia que era um caminho sem volta, mas ele não queria que você o segui-se.

-Tem razão, é melhor eu ficar com os gêmeos, eles vão quer saber o porque quando notarem.-Tsubaki deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Sakura e foi se preparar sua missão.

-Perdi ele duas vezes não vou perdê-lo mais uma.- Sakura não iria contar a ninguém o que estava planejando fazer, porque todos a impediriam, então teria que fazer isso sozinha.

Sakura agora corria a toda velocidade tentando seguir o pequeno rastro de chakra de Naruto já que o de Sasuke era quase imperceptível. O ar frio da noite fazia a tarefa de respirar difícil e seguir por entre as arvores somente com o brilho da lua não era algo muito promissor. Mas o rastro ficou mais forte e pode sentir outros chakras, tomou forças e seguiu-o mais rápido. Não muito depois viu um pequeno acampamento e fez questão de deixar sua presença eminente.

-Sasuke-kun!- Ela o abraçava forte, era como se ele fosse sumir, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas mas antes que pudessem cair Sasuke as enxugou.

-Sakura o que esta fazendo aqui?- Sasuke não mostrava nenhum sentimento em sua voz mas seus olhos estavam cheios delas, mesmo Sakura que um dia enxergou sentimentos como amor e carinho estava assustada com olhos tão cheios de emoção.

-Não sou mais uma garotinha indefesa mais, e o que vocês pensão que estavam fazendo? Indo ao esconderijo de Madara e esperar que consigam vencer?- Naruto e Suigetsu abaixaram suas cabeças em silêncio, isso assustou Sakura. Suigetsu sabia calar quando estava errado, mas Naruto?

Então ela deu uma pequena olhada no acampamento, nenhuma armadilha em volta, nenhum equipamento ou pergaminho, cada um só levava uma pequena bolsa mas Sasuke só tinha sua Katana e nada mais.

_Casa da Ino_

-Então do que querem brincar?- Ino já tinha tentado de tudo mas não conseguia arrancar um minimo sorriso dos dois.

-Ficar assim não vai ajudá-los, não se preocupem, logo seus pais vão estar aqui então poderão ser uma família de novo...Bem vou preparar um pouco de chocolate quente.- Só quando Ino saiu de vista Harumi soltou a respiração que estava segurando.

-Desde o começo nós nunca fomos uma família.- Harumi sentou ao lado de Suzume que estava igualmente chocado, e tudo aquilo os incomodava, não entendiam nada que sua Kaa-san tinham lhe dito.

-Você estão péssimos.- As palavras de Toru surpreenderam a ambos.- Vamos em bora daqui, ficar sentado não ajuda.

-E o que você sabe sobre nós? Quem garante que é confiável?- Suzume pegou na gola de Toru e o encarava sem nenhum sinal de fraqueza. Era a primeira vez que via Suzume agir daquele jeito.

Sempre fora um garoto tímido demais e mesmo quando estava certo deixava a vontade da outra pessoa prevalecer só para não ter que brigar. Ver ele com tanta raiva nos olhos era estranho e mais ainda quando esta sempre era dirigida a uma única pessoa.

-Acalme-se, e ele tem razão vamos dar o fora daqui.- Harumi empurrou os dois para fora e checando se Ino não desconfiava de nada.

-Agora...-Harumi falou quando estavam sentados bem longe da casa de Ino.- Como nos achou?

-Está brincando? Seu chakra é praticamente um holofote ambulante, como não tem um bom controle de chakra e fácil ser reconhecido.

-Como assim?

-Eu usei o sharingan, cada pessoa tem um chakra único, assim como a sensação que ele traz.

-Legal!-Harumi disse.- Como é a sensação do meu chakra?- Toru ficou um pouco corado mas não era possível ver.

-É quente. Como fogo, e inconsistente.

-E como é o seu?-Harumi perguntou de impulso.

-Não sei, que utilidade tem em saber qual sensação seu próprio chakra trás?- Toru estava começando a ficar muito incomodado.

-Isso não importa vamos Harumi esse lugar está me dando arrepios.- Suzume tentou levar Harumi a força mas essa simplesmente não deixou.

-Não somos grudados pode ir aonde quiser!- Suzume ficou magoado mas deu as costas e foi embora.

-Acho melhor eu pedir desculpas.- Desta vez foi a mão de Toru que a impediu.

-Sinto muito, mas você é valiosa de mais para poder sair sozinha a noite, alguém pode fazer algum mal a você.- Toru apertou o seu pulso fazendo-a gritar e tampou a sua boca para que ninguém escutasse.

O desespero tomou conta de Harumi, só agora ela entendia o que estava acontecendo, todo o tempo ela só era uma mercadoria de troca para Toru, tinha escutado a conversa dele e de Madara mas em nenhum momento pensou em desconfiar dele, já que ambos estavam sendo usados.

"_Suzume me aju-"_ - Toru não deixou Harumi contatar o irmão deixando ela inconsciente, mas foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Suzume.

Toru desenrolou um pergaminho de teletransporte e começou a completá-lo, cortou o dedo de Harumi para que ela também fosse teletransportada, mas Suzume acabou chegando a tempo e os três foram teletransportados.

_Esconderijo da Akatsuki_

-_O garoto chegou._-Zetsu apareceu ao lado de Madara.

-Traga a garota aqui, e sejam cuidadosos.- Ele disse com ansiedade clara em sua voz.

**-****Mas ele trouxe o irmão junto.**

**-**Usaremos ele depois, o que me interessa agora é a garota.

-_Por que tando zelo com uma garotinha Madara?-_A pergunta formou um perigo silêncio.

-Ela tem a habilidade de ativar o sharingan sem os procedimentos normais.- Um sorriso macabro surgiu de baixo da mascara.

-**Isso é impossível.- **Mas Zetsu não escondia sua curiosidade.

-Então o que faria se eu falasse que ele 'roubou' o sharingan do irmão enquanto ainda estava dentro da barriga da mãe?

-_Mas não são gêmeos idênticos.-_ Agora que tudo ficará mas confuso ambos os Zetsu estavam se segurando para não mandarem Madara continuar.

_-_É por isso que eu disse ''roubar" não são gêmeos idênticos mas em algum momento da gestação se juntaram, talvez por uma ou duas semanas, mas tempo o bastante para um sobrepujar o outro.

_-Dessa forma o garoto não teria o sharingan, Toru disse que ele consegue ativá-lo._

_-_Isso é porque ele ficou no útero tempo suficiente para poder gerar um novo sharingan mas sem nenhuma chance de ativar o Mangekyo.-Sairão da sala e foram ao local onde Toru se encontrava.

-Ela está intacta, agora me fala onde está a minha irmã!-Toru quase avançou para cima de Madara só sendo impedido por Zetsu.

-**É melhor se acalmar garoto.**-

-Vou mostra onde a sua irmã está, só sente-se e aproveite o show.- Madara pegou Harumi e a colocou em uma mesa.

-_O que vai fazer agora?_-Zetsu tinha sua atenção voltada para Toru não reparou quando Suzume acordou.

-O que vocês estão fazendo com a minha irmã.- Agora que os olhares estavam voltados para si Suzume percebeu que aquilo não foi uma boa ideia.

-Ora, ora, não esperava que você acorda-se, parece que Toru esqueceu de dizer que estava consciente.- Madara mandou um olhar severo para Toru e este não se desculpou.

-Ele veio junto sem ser mandado, o sangue deles são tão parecidos que ele foi teletransportado da mesma maneira.- Toru explicou.

-Zetsu coloque ele em algum lugar onde não atrapalhe.-Suzume tentou escapar mas Zetsu mordeu sua blusa e o levou para dentro do chão.- Espero não ser interrompido de novo.

Madara fez uma séries de sinais e acordou Harumi, por um momento não sabia o que estava acontecendo mas quando encarou Madara foi presa no seu genjutsu.

"_Não se preocupe se fizer o que eu mando vai ficar bem"-_ Estavam na beira de um rio, aos poucos Harumi pode mexer a cabeça e olhar em volta.

O barulho da cachoeira se estendia por todo o lugar, e duas estatuas gigantescas marcavam o lugar anormal de Vale do Fim, Harumi escutara o nome da história que sua mãe tinha contado antes de deixá-los, Harumi só não entendia o que estava fazendo ali.

"_Você veio a mim quando eu não queria ninguém por perto, você me ofereceu poder quando eu estava fraca, agora eu estou perdida, o que vai fazer?"-_Harumi escolhia cada palavra cautelosamente.

"_Vou te oferecer a verdade, assim como eu ofereci ao seu Otou-san." _ Harumi respirou profundamente antes de responder.

"_Minha Kaa-san já me falou tudo o que eu tenho que saber"-_ E ao contrário do que Harumi esperava Madara riu.

"_Ela não sabe nem da metade, por que ela não é uma Uchiha"-_Harumi continuou em silêncio.- _"Você é mais do que isso, você é a minha princesa Uchiha, e deve ser tratada como tal..."_

_

* * *

_**Queria que esse capitulo fosse maior mas seria enrrolasão de mais então deixei assim mesmo**

**Vou postar antes do ano novo talvez até consiga terminar antes do ano novo**

**O próximo capitulo vai ser uma mémoria então não estranhe por tudo ser em itálico...**


	19. Maldição Uchiha

**Penúltimo capitulo as vésperas do ano novo!**

**Estou muito animada e apesar de que muita gente está viajando ainda espero reviews!**

**As férias já chegaram na metade e eu ainda tenho que fazer muitas coisas**

**Agora sem mais demora, obrigado a todos^^ **

* * *

**Maldição Uchiha**

_Era para ser uma missão simples, infiltrar, observar e depois sair como se nada tivesse acontecido,mas não importava quantos copos d'água ou calmantes eu tomasse não conseguia dormir..._

"_Porque me mostrou isso?"_

_...Nunca esperaria que em dois anos tudo sobre minha vida em Konoha não adiantasse nada, nenhuma rua , nenhuma loja, até mesmo a academia ninja tinha sido trocada de lugar! E graças a Naruto pude entrar facilmente, mesmo com os outros kages discordando da minha presença em Konoha, Naruto e Gaara foram o bastante para convencê-los do contrário. _

"_Você tinha que saber para fazer o que é certo!"_

_Tentei ir embora depois de dois meses, desta vez Naruto não me impediu, só me disse: Você vai voltar, e com seus próprios pés. Não me deu ao luxo de perguntar o porque arrumei minhas coisas e segui em direção ao portam de saída, mas foi ai que ela apareceu, e assim como tudo em Konoha ela tinha mudado drasticamente..._

"_Mas você o descartou da mesma maneira porque eu deveria acreditar que não faria o mesmo comigo!"_

_Ela cumprimentou os vigias e veio em minha direção, e eu só fiquei parado observando, a medida que se aproximava via-se as marcas de sua ultima missão em suas roupas e um pequeno corte no seu rosto, quando me viu ficou um pouco surpresa, abraçou e me deu um: bem vindo de volta, com um pouco de cansaço e seguiu em frente..._

"_Quando souber o que é o verdadeiro sacrifício dará valor, não me teste." _

_Então é assim? Perguntei segurando firmemente seu braço, não a deixaria dar as costas para mim, onde estava a sua admiração quando se precisava? Me abraça e me dá as costas? E pela primeira vez vi um sorriso desiludido no seu rosto, seria desse momento que eu me arrependeria para o resto da minha vida..._

"_Olha há sua volta! Tudo está em ruínas! Se esse clã foi o mais poderoso matando pessoas do seu próprio sangue eu não quero ser parte dele!"_

_Olhando diretamente para aqueles olhos, verdes, mas como um mar inteiro de emoções tentando me afogar a qualquer custo, um formigamento passou pelo meu braço chegando a minha mão, ela também parecia ter sentido o mesmo pois olhava para seu braço um pouco corada. Bem Uchiha, acabei de voltar de uma missão se não percebeu, e quero descansar. Ela tentou em vão escapar de mim._

"_Olhe para o seu sangue e olhe para o seu poder! Com ele não precisaremos mais de sacrifícios!Imagine todo o poder que podemos conseguir!"_

_Onde está sua equipe? Mesmo falando com toda a seriedade ela riu e voltou a me encarar. Equipe? Não preciso de equipe para uma missão nível ª Dessa vez ela se soltou e continuou o seu caminho e parou um pouco antes de sumir da minha vista. Sabe porque os juunin normalmente usam blusas de manga comprida Sasuke? E desapareceu..._

"_Se quer tanto o meu sangue porque não me mata logo?"_

_Abri as portas do escritório do Hokage o mais forte que pude, Naruto se escondeu de baixo da mesa e bateu a cabeça quando soquei a mesa. Que história é essa de Sakura fazer missão solo? Ele se levantou com um sorriso idiota na cara. Desculpe Teme, achei que fosse Hiashi. Ignorei sua ultima frase e voltei a perguntar. Por que tanto nervosismo assim? Acha Sakura fraca? Mais uma vez aquele sorriso idiota, me segurei de dar lhe um soco, afinal não podia arriscar a minha condicional._

"_Você é especial, só roubar o sharingan de você não adiantaria, você é a princesa Uchiha."_

_Eu sou nível S Dobe!E o máximo que eu faço é uma missão nível B, mas com Kakashi na minha cola! Minha paciência estava chegando no limite e quando parecia que iria explodir, Naruto suspirou e começou a falar sério. Eu sei que está tentando Sasuke, você já tem toda a minha confiança, mas o povo de Konoha não vai acreditar enquanto você algo por quem voltar. Parecia fácil falar mas criar laços não era o que tinha em mente naquele momento._

"_Se acha o meu sangue tão bom assim porque não vê-lo ir pelo ralo?"_

_Ei Teme! Naruto chamou minha atenção quando abri a porta. Sakura acabou de voltar de uma missão porque não a leva para sair? Mesmo sem responder a sua pergunta um sorriso apareceu em sua face. A pergunta ficava girando na minha cabeça e olhar para o teto do meu quarto não ajudava muito, como ainda era cedo decidi aceitar o conselho de Naruto. E Sakura estava exausta de mais para recusar a ideia._

"_Pequena Bastarda! O que você está fazendo?"_

_Nunca achei que merecia o céu mas Sakura me levava para lá mais vezes do que eu pudesse imaginar, um ano de pura luxúria, tinha que admitir que a missão estava melhor do que eu imaginava,mas é claro que se Sakura podia me levar ao céu também me podia levar ao inferno: Sasuke! Será que é tão difícil dizer três palavras? Ela gritava comigo tacando coisas em mim. Se fica comigo sabe que palavras não são necessárias. E voltávamos aos beijos e risos de volta para aonde a briga tinha começado._

"_Tirando o que você mais quer"_

_Até que um dia a coisa que eu mais temia aconteceu... Sasuke-kun, eu estou grávida. Tudo parecia rodar, fiquei paralisado e se não estivesse no sofá provavelmente teria caído, meu primeiro pensamento foi eu finalmente tenho um lar, uma família, mas meu segundo pensamento bloqueou totalmente a felicidade que o primeiro me dava, afinal eu estava em uma missão e a qualquer hora iria acabar. Sasuke-kun? As lágrimas de Sakura começavam a cair. Não chore, isso é ótimo! Sorri para não preocupá-la demais._

"_Eles não estão aqui, o rastro some no meio de Konoha!"_

_A barriga de Sakura ficava cada vez maior, Tsunade dizia que poderiam ser gêmeos pelo tamanho, secretamente eu torcia que isso não acontecesse. As pessoas começaram a olhar meu torto para Sakura e insultá-la pelas costas por não sermos casados. A situação só piorou quando ela estava de seis meses, uma suposta irmã sua foi sobrevivente de uma missão da AMBU raiz e descobriu que seus pais estavam mortos. Sempre duvidei porque Sakura não queria contar para seus pais mas nunca imaginei que estavam mortos. Sakura teve que ser internada depois de tossir sangue._

"_Konoha inteira de vigia e ainda conseguem!"_

_Desisti de tentar fazer missão curtas para poder relaxar, elas só estão me deixando mais nervoso, os chutes aumentaram muito e mesmo Sakura recebendo alta resolveram deixar ela internada no hospital nas ultimas semanas. A bolsa de Sakura se rompeu uma hora da madrugada, eles não podiam espera amanhecer. Sakura respire, respire! Dizia para ela encanto corríamos com a maca pelos corredores. Sasuke -argh!- eu sou mé -aargh- médica! No final do corredor o enfermeiro me pediu para ficar esperando, pouco tempo depois Tsunade entrou sem nem notar a minha presença._

"_Você ainda tem aquele pergaminho? Talvez ainda estejam vivos!"_

_Naruto foi o primeiro a chegar junto com Hinata, logo parecia que Konoha inteira estava naquele corredor, e não importava quantas vezes as enfermeiras falassem para fazer silêncio as conversas sempre voltavam, até que todos calaram simultaneamente e eu pude escutar o choro do meu filho. Um choro mais forte do que todas as vozes juntas ali, Tsunade saiu da sala cheia de sangue falando para o pai entrar, eu tinha esquecido que era eu._

"_Temos que ser rápidos! A cerimonia não pode terminar!"_

_Eu entrei na sala e Sakura ainda estava ocupada já que o outro ainda não tinha saído, Tsunade me entregou um embrulho rosa, minhas pernas ficaram bambas e por alguns minutos todos os meus problemas desapareceram não muito depois outro choro encheu a sala, era mais baixo e logo parou, fiquei ao lado de Sakura e a entreguei nossa menininha quando Tsunade me entregou um embrulho azul, ela com pequenos fiapos de cabelos rosa e ele com cabelos negros. Quais serão os nomes? Tsunade perguntou._

"_Esse sinal! Estamos sendo atacados!"_

_Coloque os nomes dos seus pais Sakura. As lágrimas voltaram a cair. Mas Sasuke-kun nos já tínhamos combinado que seria o dos seus pais. Eu passei a mão sobre os seus lábios a silenciando, depois olhei para os dois. Não quero que eles fiquem presos ao meu passado. Ela me entendeu e concordou. Suzume e Harumi Uchiha. E Tsunade os levou para fazerem os exames e levou Sakura para descansar em um quarto, em pouco tempo o quarto se encheu de flores e presentes, um quarto dividido em azul e rosa._

"_Ele quer nos prender aqui, droga temos que dar um jeito nisso!"_

_Ei Teme eles estão abrindo os olhos!Abri caminho dentro da multidão em volta da cama e dei de cara com dois enormes olhos ônix de Harumi, ela parecia saber quem eu era e mexeu com força, peguei-a no colo e arrumei seu cabelo bagunçado, Suzume também mexeu mas voltou a dormir. Teme porque não tiramos uma foto do momento? Naruto teve certa dificuldade para entrar com a câmera e no final eu tive que tirar a foto porque o Dobe não estava conseguindo._

"_Mandem evacuar o mais rápido possível mas para longe de Konoha."_

_Como houve um pequeno acidente com a câmera (Eu a taquei na cabeça do Dobe) não pudemos tirar uma foto em família e quando o dia esta amanhecendo todos começaram a ir embora, nos deixando a sós. Essa é a nossa família, nada nesse mundo vai nos separar. Ah, como eu estava errado, na outra semana fui enviado a uma missão, simples um assassinato pelo esquadrão AMBU, um cara qualquer iria dar um golpe no senhor feudal e tínhamos que matá-lo._

"_Esse barulho... eu não acredito nisso!"_

_Concluímos a missão sem perdas, mas a Akatsuki me esperava na volta, todos os membros da equipe mortos e só eu fui deixado viver, começou a chover e a floresta encheu de cheiro de sangue fresco. Você continua fraco Sasuke. A sombra de Madara ria de mim a medida que a chuva se tornava mais forte. Você apegou demais as pessoas de Konoha, retomou seus laços e esqueceu do seu proposito. Tentei atacá-lo por trás mas a katana o atravessou, pouco a pouco meu sangue começou a gelar._

"_Sasuke-kun! Me diz que isso não é verdade! Me diz que eles estão mentindo!"_

_Ouvi rumores que o ultimo Uchiha está construindo um novo clã com a Discípula de Tsunade. Ativei o sharingan e me preparei para o pior. Te deixo em Konoha por dois anos e você dá as costas para mim? Eu sou Uchiha Madara, e ninguém me trai. Começamos uma luta corpo a corpo, genjutsu não ajudava aquela altura, eu estava perdendo feio, não iria desistir, mas do mesmo jeito perdi._

"_Sakura entenda foi maravilhoso ficar com você, ver nossos filhos saudáveis e alegres, mas eles nunca terão um pai."_

_Agora Sasuke, você me dará as informações que eu preciso, Kabuto de a ele o soro. Aquele fantoche do Orochimaru me aplicou o soro várias e várias vezes, cheguei a ter uma overdose mas um dia ele me deu um soro novo, mais forte do que os outros e destruiria meu corpo pouco a pouco, me ligaram a uma máquina para que eu continuasse vivo até tirarem toda informação necessária._

"_Sasuke ninguém o culpa mais, quando foi dado como morto você virou um herói."_

_Assim que terminaram me senti aliviado, não estaria mas preso a culpa por não estar dando o meu máximo, ou sentindo ódio para vingar minha família, por dois anos eu fui totalmente egoísta vivendo por mim mesmo e sendo feliz, eu queria poder ver meus filhos crescerem, ou até mesmo voltar para casa após uma longa missão e ser recebido por Sakura calorosamente...Seria uma vida boa, mas parece que desde o começo fui condenado com a maldição Uchiha, só espero que os meus filhos não tenham que sofrer com ela e que Sakura siga em frente e seja feliz como eu fui ao lado dela..._

"_Não Sakura, eu sempre estive morto."_

_Mesmo no subterrâneo eu consegui ver a luz do sol, mas devia ser só a minha imaginação afinal tinha um barulho muito irritante vindo da máquina, agudo e continuo, as dores pararam e eu me senti livre..._

_Tudo ficou escuro e mal conseguia respirar no meio das sombras vi alguma coisa rosa, uma menina de cabelo rosa, mas seus olhos não eram verdes, não era Sakura, claro que não, pois os olhos da garotinha eram vermelhos vermelhos sangue, ela tinha o sharingan, ela tinha a minha maldição, do nada ela desmaiou tentei ir ajudá-la mas meus corpo não me obedecia. Harumi! Sakura pegava a garota no colo vendo se nada estava fora do lugar então meu pulmões finalmente se encheram de ar e eu consegui dizer : Sa-ku-ra... _

-Arrrgh!- Minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir tudo a minha volta girava, não acreditava, mas eu estava vendo, ouvindo e sentindo tudo aquilo e Madara ria ao som da minha dor.

-Porque me mostrou isso?- Falei quando as dores diminuirão. Ele se aproximou de mim, abaixou e tirou a máscara revelando seu rosto velho mas com o sharingan mais vivo do que nunca.

-Você tinha que saber para fazer o que é certo!

* * *

**Queria agradecer a todos que me acompanharam até aqui e que gostaria que me acompanhassem nas minhas próximas fics!**

**Até lá que todos tenham um ótimo ano novo **

**E que comessem com o pé direito!**


	20. Decisão

**Nem eu acredito que cheguei até aqui!**

**Acredito que muitos queiram me matar por ter demorado tanto assim, mas por causa da correria de inicio de ano não tive tempo de escrever**

**Minhas postagens o atualizações irão demorara um pouco mais agora **

**Bem sem mais delongas espero que aproveitem desse ultimo capítulo da minha primeira fic!**

* * *

**Decisão**

Harumi tentava ao máximo se concentrar em deter a vontade de vomitar, o que Madara fez foi totalmente desprezível, do jeito que as coisas estavam indo Sasuke realmente estava feliz, e Madara conseguiu tirar isso dele em segundos.

-Princesa, eu preciso de você.- Madara falou com a voz extremamente doce.

-Você precisa é dos meus olhos.- Ela o fulminou com o olhar e a cada passo que Madara dava ela recuava dois.

-Assim como precisei dos do seu Otou-san.- Madara apertou forte o braço de Harumi.

-Mas você o descartou da mesma maneira porque eu deveria acreditar que não faria o mesmo comigo!- Ela tentava se soltar de Madara mas este segurava firme e a arrastava para uma outra sala.- Você é uma pessoa má! Li o que vez com o seu irmão mais novo, e ainda tem coragem de exibir os olhos dele!

-Meu irmão se sacrificou para o bem do clã!- Madara falou entre os dentes.

Harumi gritou quando Madara apertou o seu pulso mais forte e a prendeu em uma cadeira que fora usadas para torturas anteriormente. Mesmo seus pulsos pequenos ficavam presos as correntes mas suas pernas eram curtas demais para serem presas nas pernas da cadeira.

-Me escute princesa, nosso clã era poderoso até sermos rebaixados pelos Senju, e tudo que nos ancestrais construirão foi destruído com aquele acordo.

-Por causa da sua briga de criança muita vidas foram jogadas fora!- Harumi ainda não tinha desistido e seus pulsos agora sangravam.

-Quando souber o que é o verdadeiro sacrifício dará valor, não me teste.-No fundo da sala havia uma estante com vários pergaminhos, ele andou calmamente até ela e depois de certa procura encontrou o pergaminhos que guardou durante muitos anos.

-Olha há sua volta! Tudo está em ruínas! Se esse clã foi o mais poderoso matando pessoas do seu próprio sangue eu não quero ser parte dele!- Ela gritava e esperneava.

-Olhe para o seu sangue e olhe para o seu poder! Com ele não precisaremos mais de sacrifícios!Imagine todo o poder que podemos conseguir!- Madara estendeu o pergaminho na frente de Harumi e depois de fazer um pequeno corte no seu dedo começou a completar o jutsu.

-Se quer tanto o meu sangue porque não me mata logo?-Harumi sentia o bolo se formar na sua garganta, queria chorar mas não podia, não agora.

Madara parou e se levantou, levantou o rosto de Harumi para ver seus grandes olhos ônix marejados, mas de certa forma determinados a não se entregar.

-Você é especial, só roubar o sharingan de você não adiantaria, você é a princesa Uchiha.-ódio foi refletido nos seus olhos antes de terem um tom zombeteiro de escárnio.

-Se acha o meu sangue tão bom assim porque não vê-lo ir pelo ralo?-O choque tomou conta de Madara quando notou o que ela tinha feito. Aproveitando de sua distração usou as correntes enferrujadas para cortar seus pulsos e seu braço, não estava sangrando tanto mas era o suficiente para tira o sorriso de Madara.

-Pequena bastarda! O que você está fazendo?-Tomado pela raiva deu um tapa na cara de Harumi fazendo o vermelho se contrastar com sua pele pálida, e apesar de estar doendo ela continuou sorrindo ao ver que conseguira o efeito desejado.

-Tirando o que você mais quer.

_Konoha_

O ar escapava de Tsubaki, e a frustração estava se transformando em raiva. Sakura tinha saído sem deixar rastro algum e agora os gêmeos somem sem nenhuma explicação, Ino estava tão desolada quanto ela.

-É minha culpa!-Dizia ela a beira do choro.- Sabia que não se pode tirar os olhos deles!

-Eles não estão aqui, o rastro some no meio de Konoha!-Kiba chega montado em Akamaru, e a triste noticia tomava conta do pequeno grupo de busca composto por Tsubaki, Ino e os integrantes do antigo time oito.

-Konoha inteira de vigia e ainda conseguem!- Tsubaki atingiu a árvore mais próxima afundando seu punho sobre esta.

-Nem tudo está perdido. Naruto-kun está com Uchiha-san e se Sakura foi atrás dele ele pode tentar acalmá-los e fazê-los voltar.-Hinata disse tentando colocar alguma esperança na situação.- Sakura poderia usar o pergaminho de rastreamento.

-É isso!-Ino quase pulou de empolgação.-Você ainda tem aquele pergaminho? Talvez ainda estejam vivos!

-Praticamente gritou para Tsubaki.

-Ela deve estar na sala de armas, talvez consiga rastear Sakura também e colocar um pouco de juízo naquela cabeça rosa!-Não esperaram pela ordem e sairão em direção a pensão Haruno.

_Esconderijo da Akatsuki_

-_Andem logo._-Zetsu branco falou enquanto empurrava Toru e Suzume pelos corredores mal iluminados do esconderijo.

Ninguém pronunciava uma única palavra, mas Toru estava totalmente ansioso para ver a irmã. Queria mostrar para ele seus olhos, ver o rosto da voz doce que tanto o assegurava de que iria ficar bem e que não tinha que ter medo de nada.

Já Suzume estava mantendo toda sua concentração em tirar as algemas frouxas do seus pulsos e correr para Harumi aonde ela estivesse, sentia o seu medo e a sua determinação mas sem poder fazer nada esperando uma brecha para sair dali.

-**Sua irmã está ali**.- Zetsu negro ignorou a ansiedade de Toru quando o empurrou para poder entrar no quarto.

Mas não era um quarto, era a parte do esconderijo onde os corpos eram colocados para serem trocados por alguma recompensa. Só uma luz estava acesa, iluminando um corpo coberto por um lenço branco, receou profundamente não se aproximar mas seu corpo não o obedecia.

-_**Fique o tempo que quiser.**_ Ambos os Zetsu falaram com diversão trancando Toru e Suzume na sala.

Toru ficou nas pontas dos pés ao se aproximar da mesa. Levantou o pano devagar e ficou fitando o corpo pálido. Fechou os olhos e com todo o cuidado que possuía tateou lentamente o rosto e reconheceu as linhas que tanto faciais que tanto tocará afim de imaginar o rosto da sua irmã mais velha. Não tinha dúvida nenhuma que ela era.

-Eu sei que pode parecer egoismo...- A voz de Suzume parecia muito distante e chorosa.- mas eu não quero que a minha irmã seja a próxima a estar nessa mesa. Por um momento Toru realmente quis descontar toda a sua raiva e angustia em alguém, mas quando encarou Suzume viu que ele estava se segurando para não chorar. Nós seus olhos a única coisa que conseguia enxergar era medo.

-Sua irmã não irá morrer enquanto Madara puder usá-la.-Notou que estava chorando e limpou o rosto rapidamente.

-O que ele vai fazer com ela?- Suzume quase gritou em meio aos seus soluços.

-Só escutei uma parte, pelo que eu entendi a alguns anos atras ele conseguiu capturar oito de nove criaturas chamadas bijus, essas criaturas ficavam aprisionadas em pessoas, mas a pessoa que carrega a nona besta é Naruto Uzumaki, e a Hokage não o deixa sair em missões muito longas... o primeiro plano dele foi tentar colocar um espião para tentar achar alguma brecha e por algum motivo deu errado. Mas ele escutou boatos de um novo tipo de sharingan então me mandou buscá-lo para seu novo plano. Ele vai usar a sua irmã para controlar um biju.- Suzume não tinha entendido nada do que Toru falava mas concordou mesmo assim e se recompôs.

-Se tirarmos minha irmã daqui ela vai tá salva?-Ele perguntou sério.

-Pouco provável, nos morreríamos antes mesmo de ver a luz do sol.- Toru debochou dele ainda meio abalado.

-Então temos que tentar de qualquer jeito, Kaa-san não iria gostar se Harumi morre-se.-Ele começou a tentar abrir a porta em vão.

-Onde está a sua Kaa-san agora?- Toru pensou alto. Alto de mais.

-Ela está tentando fazer o Otou-san voltar para casa.- Ele não virou mas Toru podia ver que tinha tocado em algo que feria tanto quanto o que estava sofrendo agora.

-A porta não vai abrir, está selada.- Suzume iria perguntá-lo como ele sabia disse quando se virou e deparou-se com o sharingan de Toru.

-Como vamos sair então?-Toru não respondeu e se limitou a bater na borda da parede até encontrar o som oco. Com uma pequena pressão a passagem se abriu e depois de respirar algumas vezes ambos mergulharam na escuridão. Chegaram ao corredor principal não muito depois e para achar Harumi seguiam os gritos que ecoavam da sala em que Madara terminava os preparativos. Suzume queria dividir a dor com a irmã mas Harumi mesmo estando a beira da inconsciência deixava tudo para si.

-_Madara e se a garota não suportar o chakra de tantos bijus?- _Zetsu apareceu no canto da sala.

-Não vou selá-los nela, ela vai controlá-los.- Madara disse não dando muito atenção.

-**E você vai selar a sua personalidade para poder controlá-la? O poderoso Madara precisa de um selo para poder controlar uma simples criança.-** Zetsu branco começava a achar que o Zetsu negro estava abusando da boa sorte e decidiu se retirar deixando Madara sozinho com Harumi, Suzume e Toru.

**-**Temos que ser rápidos! A cerimonia não pode terminar!**-**Toru sussurrou para Suzume mas era tarde demais.

_Konoha_

_-_Tsubaki! O pergaminho!- Ino gritou balançando um pergaminho.- Rápido o que temos que fazer?

-Só precisaremos de quatro pessoas e todas tem que estar com o chakra sincronizado, eu vou fazer o resto.- Tsubaki estava quase terminando o selo quando tudo tremeu.

-O que foi isso?- Não muito antes da frase ser terminada um outro tremor sacudiu a pensão. Um barulho e irritante e ritmado foi soado antes de um novo tremor.

-Esse sinal! Estamos sendo atacados!- Saíram da pensão para dar de cara com o Nibi, o biju de duas caldas, mesmo sendo pegos pelo choque todos sabiam de cor o que deveria ser feito.

"_Ele quer nos prender aqui, droga temos que dar um jeito nisso!"- _Tsubaki xingou a si mesma por não ter notado isso antes.-Mandem evacuar o mais rápido possível mas para longe de Konoha.- Ela gritou para alguns genins amedrontados. O mais estranho é que o Nibi não atacava, ele ia direto para o prédio da Hokage, vários ninjas tentavam pará-lo em vão.

-Tsubaki você está escutando isso?- Kiba gritou antes de pular de Akamaru.

-Esse barulho...-Ela escutou atentamente para reconhecer o zumbido que vinha da entrada norte da aldeia.- Eu não acredito nisso!

_Algum lugar na floresta _

Os únicos sons que Sakura escutava era os da fogueira e de seu coração batendo rápido de mais.

-Sakura a verdade é que _nós _não vamos a lugar nenhum.-Suigetsu disse tomando as atenções para si.

-Eu vou.- Sakura soltou a respiração abruptamente, isso não podia estar acontecendo de novo, não, ela não ia deixar acontecer de novo.

-Sasuke-kun! Me diz que isso não é verdade! Me diz que eles estão mentindo!- Ele não desviou o olhar por uma única vez e cada passo que dava Sakura recuava. De uma forma ou de outra ele a faria entender, assim como fez com Naruto, Juugo e Suigetsu. Ele queria fingir que estava tudo bem, e assim Sakura nunca teria que se machucar, mas era necessário.

-Sakura entenda foi maravilhoso ficar com você, ver nossos filhos saudáveis e alegres, mas eles nunca terão um pai.-E assim que ela parou de recuar ele tocou-lhe o rosto suavemente tirando as lágrimas que insistiam de cair. Sakura o abraçou e não acreditava que por mais que tenha evoluído todos esses anos não conseguia proteger a sua própria família.

-Sasuke ninguém o culpa mais, quando foi dado como morto você virou um herói.- Não conseguia falar direito, tentava forçá-lo a entender que não ia perdê-lo de novo e que nada a faria mudar de ideia.

-Não Sakura, eu sempre estive morto.- A dura verdade forçava a pequena plateia a compartilhar um pouco da enorme dor que Sakura estava sentindo. Naruto queria poder ajudar, se sentiu totalmente excluído mesmo sabendo que Suigestu sentia algo parecido.

Deu dois passos em direção ao casal e sentiu uma dor esmagadora, não estava ferido, vinha de dentro de si mesmo, e quando foi ao portão verificar a Kyubi ela não estava mais lá. Quando iria avisar Sasuke que deveria acabar com isso rápido deu de cara com Ichibi de Gaara, ele não parecia notá-los mas ia em direção a Konoha.

-Temos... que voltar.- Naruto não tinha mais chakra nenhum, mal conseguia andar. Sasuke sabia que teria que adiar a sua partida, e agora mais que nunca não podia se dar ao luxo de ser fraco.

_Esconderijo da Akatsuki_

_-_Eu realmente quis que ficasse do meu lado.- Madara disse ao dar voltas pela sala, seu passos eram marcados pelos sangue de Harumi que tinha escorrido. Ele caminhou até ela e levantou sua cabeça encarando suas orbitas vidradas onde antes estivera um vivo brilho desafiador.

-Tire suas mãos dela!- Suzume rosnou e em seguida tentou em vão cuspir o sangue de sua boca. Ele estava preso em uma das correntes da sala junto a Toru que estava desacordado, levou a maior parte dos golpes de Madara e se levantou até suas penas serem quebradas, teria continuado se a dor não o nocauteasse.

-Ora, ora, a pequena miniatura de Uchiha fala por si só.- Madara riu com escarnio.- Não tem uso para mim, é inferior a sua irmã um parasita que sempre viverá a sua sombra.- Ele chegava cada vez mais perto, a raiva de Suzume era tão grande que não escutava uma palavra do que Madara estava dizendo, mas o sorriso vitorioso em sua face rugosa mostrava que humilhava-o.

-Eu interrompeu o que ia dizer. Algo dentro dele dizia para ter raiva, muita raiva. O sorriso de Madara cresceu e ele se voltou para Harumi que agora possuía um chakra vermelho a envolvendo.

-Nunca achei que conseguiria invocá-la com a garota inconsciente, você foi de boa utilidade afinal.- As correntes de Harumi quebraram e ela se levantou. Por um momento Suzume achou que ela tinha voltado ao normal até que pode ver os seus olhos quando levantou o rosto. Seus sharingan que normalmente tinha três virgulas criara uma quarta e todas se juntaram formando algo parecido com uma shuriken com um circulo vermelho no centro.

-Seu objetivo é Konoha minha princesa.- Madara sussurrou no seu ouvido como uma cobra.- Deve destruir primeiro o monte Hokage e depois qualquer coisa que esteja de pé, os bijus iram obedecê-la se controlar a Kyuubi de Naruto Uzumaki sinta o seu chakra e tire ela de sua prisão.

Agora Suzume entendia do que ele estava falando, o tio Naruto contara uma vez que tinha uma enorme raposa raivosa dentro dele e que ele não podia deixar ela sair. E quando ele sentia raiva a prisão em que ela ficava presa se abria um pouco e ele enlouquecia. Era por isso que Madara precisou dele, com Harumi inconsciente não sentiria raiva, ele tinha se aproveitado da ligação entre os dois para poder chamar a tal raposa.

A atenção de Suzume voltou para sala quando por breves momentos o chakra vermelho desapareceu de Harumi e seu olhos voltavam a ter o vazio, por breves minutos só a respiração pesada de Suzume era escutada.

-Finalmente.- Com mais força do que Madara esperava o chakra vermelho voltou a cobrir Harumi o jogando contra a parede devido a onda de choque. Riscos começaram a aparecer nas bochechas de Harumi e seus lábios tomaram um tom negro. Seu cabelo normalmente arrepiado estava para baixo com algumas mechas formando duas "orelhas".- Vá atras dos outros bijus!

Harumi rosnou para ele e desapareceu, Suzume nem piscou quando ela o prendeu contra parede, uma calda feita do chakra vermelho permitia que ela o levantasse o suficiente para engasgá-lo.

-Cuidado com que controla Madara, foi um erro mandar uma criança zumbir substituir o garoto Uzumaki.- A voz de longe se parecia com a de Harumi, era mais um rugido do que voz, mas a raiva estava mais do que clara.

-Vejo que se simpatizou com seu jinchuuriki.- Madara falou quase sufocando, mesmo assim o sorriso se mantinha na sua face agora meio azul.

-Ele me prendeu por mais tempo que qualquer um! Quero ter certeza de que nenhum Uzumaki caminhe sobre a terra, e qualquer um que carregar esse nome será destruído!- Ela jogou Madara na parede contraria a Suzume e todo o esconderijo tremeu.

-Já é a segunda vez que eu te liberto e é assim que me trata?- Ela rugiu outra vez. Posso te prender com a mesma facilidade com que te libertei.

-Não vai me impedir.- O chakra diminuiu a sua intensidade por alguns segundos e depois voltou ameaçador.

-Se me obedecer estará livre, uma e duas caldas já estão indo para Konoha, termine lá e siga para as outras aldeias.-Ela deu uma risada de satisfação e Suzume soltou um pequeno guincho.

-Quem é o moleque?-Não havia sharingan nos olhos de Harumi, eram vermelhos mas em vez das vírgulas convencionais estava um único risco negro, como de um gato.

-Mate-o, já não tem mais utilidade.- Madara se recompôs e tirou a poeira das roupas.

Kyuubi mostrou um sorriso sedento e Suzume tremeu como um filhotinho assustado, e ela estava a dois passos de distancia quando seus olhos tomaram a forma do estranho sharingan shuriken, mas voltaram aos sedentos olhos de gato, Suzume fechou os olhos com toda força e sentiu quando o chakra aproximou de sua orelha esquerda.

-É muito feio se mijar sabia?- O sussurro se parecia tanto com o de Harumi que ele queria que quando abri-se os olhos encontrasse Harumi de cara amarrada preparando um discurso inteiro de como era fácil ir ao banheiro quando não tivesse frauda.

E tudo pareceu muito mais irreal quando abriu os seus olhos e encontrou um sorriso que declarava a pura pena.

-Não fale a pena, seus ossos não serviriam nem para palitar os meus dentes.- Ela se levantou e foi ao centro do pergaminho banhado de sangue.- E quando a você. - Apontou para Madara.- É melhor cumprir a sua promessa.

Ele deu nos ombros e a viu desaparecer fazendo a sala ficar fria, tirou uma máscara de sua roupa e saiu da sala, Suzume ainda tremia e começou a chorar, e o eco do seu choro seguiu por todo a esconderijo da Akatsuki, mas ninguém estava por perto para escutá-lo quando Madara destruiu o esconderijo.

_Konoha_

Até agora tinham conseguido evacuar a maior parte de Konoha e a maioria dos ninjas se concentravam em parar os bijuus, membros do clã Akimichi o paravam por um tempo mas perdiam o seu chakra rápido de mais e os bijus continuavam indo em direção ao monte dos Hokages.

Tsunade já tinha mandado o duas caldas além dos muros de Konoha duas vezes mas esse nem estava se importando em fazer o caminho de novo. O número de ninjas para deter os bijuus aumentava não fazendo diferença nenhuma. O três caudas já estava parado bem próximo ao monte Hokage quando Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto e Suigetsu chegaram.

-Os gêmeos!- Sakura gritou quando avistou o duas caudas.- Estão na casa da Ino, tenho que- Parou de falar quando Sasuke a tocou de leve no ombro.

-Sakura, não precisa carregar tudo sozinha, eu _sempre _vou estar ao seu lado.- Ela resistiu a vontade de gritar para ele que isso não poderia mais ser verdade, mas viu em seus olhos tanta preocupação quanto a que sentia apertando a sua alma.

_-_Isso me emociona.- Uma voz sarcástica foi escutada em toda Konoha, uma onda de chakra vermelho jogou a maioria no chão, mas Naruto absorveu o chakra e conseguiu ficar de pé mesmo parecendo um pouco fraco.

-Ela está aqui.- Não precisou de mais nada para se referir a Kyuubi, já notavam isso pela recuperação instantânea do amigo.A cada passo para perto do portão de Konoha, Naruto pisava mais firme e mais rápido.- MAS QUE DRAGA É ESSA?

Naruto gritou sentindo a raiva que tanto lhe dava força no passado. Todos estavam chocados. Esperavam encontrar uma enorme raposa laranja, mas só encontraram Harumi deitada tranquilamente no banco que trazia tantas memorias ruins para Sakura. Ela correu em direção a filha e antes que pudesse tocá-la desapareceu.

-Sabe de todos os clãs de Konoha os Harunos se superavam em inutilidade.- Eles viraram e se depararam com Harumi envolta do chakra vermelho e com os olhos inumanos da Kyuubi.

-O que você fez com a minha filha?- Sakura estava com os punhos cerrados e com lágrimas nos olhos, via o pequenino corpo de seu bebê envolvido de um chakra demoníaco, seu coração apertava ao ver um estranho vazio onde normalmente Suzume se escondia com um sorriso tímido.

-Eu fiz a mesma coisa que fizeram comigo, selei-a.- Três caldas tomaram forma e depois de um vulto a Kyuubi estava em cima de Naruto.- Os Uzumakis sempre me impediam mas agora você é meu único problema!- Ele foi jogado para fora de Konoha quando foi atingido por uma das caudas. A Kyuubi não o deixou de lado, e seguiu atacando.- E não se preocupe que quando acabar com você sua família vai logo atrás.- Ela levantou o punho preparando para dar o golpe final e milagrosamente foi impedida por Sasuke.

-Ah! Não me esqueci de você! O brinquedinho favorito de Madara, como se sente em ter que lutar com sua própria cria?

-...

-Claro, o silêncio Uchiha! O clã abençoado com os olhos que podem ver tudo, mas que perdem a visão.-Ela sentou próxima ao um monte de terra recentemente feito por seus golpes.- De todos os que já tentaram me controlar o maldito Madara Uchiha foi o único que obteve sucesso.

-...

-ha! Vamos ver o quantos os seus olhos duram contra a força de verdade.-Ela tentou dar um paço para frente.- O que!...- Ela rugiu de frustração.- Quando?

-Na hora que abriu os seus olhos, mesmo concentrada na Sakura, você me via.- Ele ergueu sua katana e apontou para a Kyuubi.- Você vai sair desta criança por bem ou por mal.

-Experimente.- Se sentiu tentada a destruir aquele corpo frágil e matar todos que estivessem no seu caminho, mas não queria dar um motivo para Madara quebrar o acordo. Quando iria atacar viu que não estava mais no genjutsu da floresta, estava dentro da prisão onde a garota tentava inutilmente sair.

-Não vão me manter presa por muito tempo!- Os seus gritos irritavam a Kyuubi que bateu forte nas barras a jogando para trás.

-Fique calada e me poupe o trabalho de entrar ai.- Ela rosnou mas Harumi não estava nem um pouco intimidada.

-EU VOU SAIR DAQUI!- Gritou mais alto.- EU VOU! EU VOU!-A Kyuubi cansada da gritaria cortou o selo e entrou na jaula silenciando Harumi.

-Devia aprender a ter mais paciência com crianças.-Uma voz irritantemente alegre soou depois que as portas da jaula se fecharam. Ela se virou para observar Naruto de braços cruzados e com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

-Seu idiota, posso usar ela como refém!- Gargalhou mal o sorriso de Naruto continuava intacto.

-É mesmo? E quem você pretende usar?- Sem tirar os olhos de Naruto, apertou o pescoço de Harumi que se transformou em fumaça emitindo um _POOF._

_-_Mas que!- Ela tentou se libertar a força mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria.

-Sabe não devia julgar as pessoas pela aparência.- Sakura apareceu ao lado de Naruto, não sorria, mas também não mostrava sinal de choro algum.

-E nunca se abaixa a guarda diante de um Uchiha.- Sasuke que estava no outro lado de Naruto continuou indiferente.

-Sabem que quando o moleque morrer vou estar livre!- Ela estava de volta a sua forma de Raposa e os olhava com despreço.

-Mas a nova geração estará lá para te deter.- Naruto falou e deu as costas a Kyuubi seguido por Sasuke e Sakura.

"_-Sakura-chan, quando estivermos perto o Teme irá se transformar em você, vamos tentar disfarçar a diferencia de chakra, tente ficar mais despercebida, ela virá atras de mim ai você pode prendê-la com um segundo genjutsu."_

Agora Sakura entendia porque que Tsunade já vinha preparando Naruto, ele estava pronto para ser o melhor Hokage que Konoha já tivera.

-Os outros bijuus ainda estão agindo esquisitos, vou atrás de Tsunade, agora que estou com um novo selo a chance dela escapar é minima.- Naruto não esperou a confirmação de ambos e desapareceu. Depois que prenderam a Kyuubi no primeiro genjutsu foi fácil tirá-la do corpo da Harumi e transferi-la para Naruto sem que percebesse, agora Sasuke a segurava bem junta ao seu próprio corpo com medo de que sentisse frio. Sakura tirava as mechas que insistiam em tampar o seu rosto, sabia que ao de errado tinha acontecido com o filho mas tinha medo de deixar Harumi e não achá-la próxima a varanda com o sorriso que tinha puxado do pai.

-Se quer uma coisa bem feita faça você mesmo.- A raiva invadiu Sasuke e já com o sharingan ativado deixou Harumi nos braços de Sakura.

Sasuke simplesmente o atacou. Cada golpa mais cheio do puro ódio, um ódio diferente daquele que teve que conseguir para derrotar o irmão, era um ódio que usava para proteger sua família de qualquer mal. Um tipo ódio que nunca imaginaria ter. Sakura foi o mais longe possível da luta, Harumi soltou um pequeno gemido e de pálpebras pesadas começou a acordar.

-Kaa-san...- Ela disse num suspiro como fazia quando Sakura saída de missão no meio da noite.

-Shh, não fale.- Sakura interrompeu sua corrida e rapidamente verificou se tinha algo errado com a filha.

-Kaa-san...eu tenho que voltar...

-Não! Estamos seguras aqui!- Harumi franziu um pouco a testa.

-Sei como derrotar o cara mal... O da mascara... -Uma dor latejante atingiu o peito de Sakura e ela segurou Harumi com mais força.

-Como?- Harumi fechou os olhos demoradamente e abriu com seus novos sharingan. Sakura se surpreendeu e ainda meio confusa pôs Harumi no chão.

-Kaa-san eu quero que seja forte.- Sakura ria da ironia de que sua filha estava lidando com a situação muito melhor do que ela. Ela afirmou com a cabeça quase que num ato esperançoso, de que no final de tudo alguém iria acordá-la desse pesadelo.

Sasuke não poderia ativar o Mangekyo agora, não saberia por quanto tempo aquele corpo iria aguentar e Madara estava longe de se cansar. Cada golpe que trocavam o cansava mais e a qualquer momento seu chakra acabaria.

-Eu te dei a chance de começar de novo Sasuke, você só teria que se vingar daqueles que causaram sua morte.-Madara parou de correr e abriu os braços.- Não é comigo que deveria lutar.

-Está engado.- Sasuke juntou o chakra na mão e atingiu Madara desprevenido com o chidori. Ele cuspiu um pouco de sangue, mas Sasuke sabia que não tinha feito um grande estrago.

-Você nunca vai conseguir...Eu vou voltar e vai estar tudo acabado.

-...- Sasuke ativou o Mangekyo sharingan e sem hesitação usou o Amaterasu os gritos de Madara eram escutados por toda Konoha, mas enquanto as chamas consumiam ambos, também queimavam árvores pedra e tudo que estivesse em seu alcance.

-Kakashi detenha as chamas! Nesse ritmo iram destruir toda aldeia!- Tsunade gritou quando viu as chamas negras que vinham de perto da entrada.

Os gritos de Madara silenciaram, por um minuto inteiro só o crepitar das chamas era escutado, então um grito mais angustiante foi escutado.

-_Sasuke_!

-Sakura-chan!- Naruto nem pensou ao correr em direção a chamas e ele não foi o único. Os bijuus sairão um a um e desapareceram, sabe lá pra onde, e as chamas negras recuavam como se fossem sugadas por um aspirador.- Kakashi-sensei!- Naruto se permitiu um pouquinho de esperança ao ver as chamas recuarem mas foi cortado por Kakashi.

-É impossível Naruto, ele não escapou.-Correu mais depressa mesmo Kakashi dizendo quilo ainda tinha esperança.

-Naruto-kun.- Agora era Hinata que o censurava, saiba que só o magoaria ficar alimentando esperanças em vão. Mas o choque foi maior do que pensavam, a única coisa que encontraram foi cinzas e os cabelos rosas de Sakura e Harumi.

-Sakura!-Tsunade foi consolar a pupila. Sempre teria Sakura como uma filha e vê-la passar por quilo _outra vez_ a quebrava.

"Todos os esconderijos da Akatsuki foram destruídos e os corpos de Suzume e Toru nunca foram encontrados, naquele dia eu matei meu próprio Otou-san para salvar a aldeia, a Kyuubi tinha sido língua solta e comentou sobre um sharingan que abria um buraco negro, com isso eu consegui impedir as chamas negras mas acabando com qualquer chance do meu Otou-san viver.

Kaa-san chorou por vários dias, as vezes acordava bem, mas no decorrer do dia voltava a chorar. Ela não foi na cerimonia do enterro, não aguentaria ver caixões vazios sendo queimados. Tive um Otou-san por três semanas e me arrependo de não ter aproveitado essa chance.

Quando entrei na academia ninja, me olhavam curiosos, mas depois de um tempo começaram a me olhar com pena, não gostava disso e meu número de castigos aumentou muito e sempre quando tinha que me buscar chamavam minha tia, ou os tios Uzumaki.

Eu queria que a Kaa-san para-se de chorar e me abraçasse como fazia quando eramos só nos quatro, eu ,o Suzume a Tia Tsubaki e a Kaa-san, por que pelo menos naquele tempo não eramos filhos de uma traição.

**Fim~**

**

* * *

**

**Então? É melhor eu desistir de escrever? Você vai me matar? Me estrangular? ou me deixar para os tubarões?**

**Espero que não seja nenhuma dessas opções porque realmente quero continuar escrevendo...**

**Caso alguém queria um Epílogo só irei postar quando a fic tiver com mais de 100 reviews pois só poderei dizer que ela é digna de um final mais decente.**

**Queria agradecer de todo coração a todos que me acompanharam até aqui, e gostaria que me acompanha-se em futuras fic`s **

**Em todo caso MUITO OBRIGADA por fazerem meu dia mais feliz com suas reviews!^^**


End file.
